


1OOne Hundred Wars

by ShidoniLW



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Battle, Different route, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lore - Freeform, Multiple Timelines, New plot points, Post-Timeskip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Timeskip, Schizophrenia, Suggested Alcoholism, expanded backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShidoniLW/pseuds/ShidoniLW
Summary: Byleth has walked the life of a professor 100 times, and fought 100 wars. He has taken every side, and watched every life be taken. But, his one wish will not let him give up. Not a single one of his students will be lost. At least, not until Sothis decides this chance to be his last. His only hope is to choose a path not yet forged. Let the bloodshed end at 100.





	1. Prologue

"That makes 100."

Byleth stood in the abyss with only a throne and a goddess to accompany him. While he usually did not mind her presence, nor her snippy attitude, Sothis grew tired of watching him hurt. She grew tired of watching him fret at a world soaked in blood. Her eyes were no longer scolding or worried, they were dead. As they should have been for a long time.

"Byleth. You have walked this path 100 times. 100 times a war ensues, 100 times we live a life of suffering and loss. Our pleas have gone unheard by our students, friends, and family."

His head was hung low, he did not want to see her eyes, her tired eyes. Footsteps echoed gently in the darkness as Sothis descended from her throne to be in front of him.

"Byleth, please-"

"No Sothis."

Byleth shook his head.

"I can not, I will not stop until I have exhausted every choice, every sentence, every feeling and power at my disposal. I owe it to them. I owe it to Edelgard, who sacrificed her humanity for her goals. I owe it to Dimitri, who suffered from his demons for so long alone. I owe it to Claude, who cared for a place that called him a monster."

Byleth bit his lip, falling to his knees, all in attempt to stifle his tears.

He looked up to the Goddess with a single tear rolling down his cheek, "I owe it to you and father, for keeping me alive and able to save those I love."

She gave a solemn look as she caressed his pale cheek, wiping away his tear with her tiny thumb.

"You're just as tired as I," she declared.

A far away haze filled those dead green eyes as she continued to speak.

"Tell me. Even if you saw a time where your students and your father were well, would you truly ever have peace?"

He grabbed her hand with a strong, yet gentle grip, "I will never know unless I get there, which is why I must. So I can repay my debts, and so my own effort and yours are not in vain."

Sothis left out a broken laugh, "It's so funny. I once called you a child, yet in all this adversity, you still are vigilant. I cannot see the hope I once had for Fódlan in myself. I have long since given up on seeing to a more fulfilling life. I just want to save yours."

There was a glimmer of fondness in her iris', "In fact, I would be content just living in this abyss with you," she wriggled her hand to intertwine with Byleth's fingers as she stared unwaveringly at him.

Byleth would not have mind spending his life with Sothis, but not like this. Not here. Not when the people they both cared about were on the other side. No, she was settling for this abyss.

"Sothis, you don't mean that."

"I do," she answered quickly.

"Which is why this time will be the last. This is your last chance, this is the last time I will turn back time, ever. No do-overs, no turning back for anything."

Byleth wanted to protest, to convince her otherwise, but looking at those dead eyes told him her heart would not be swayed. It was a content deadness. She was content with the terrifying darkness and only him for company.

He bit his tongue and held his words. It was her benevolence that brought him this far, what else could he do other than nod?

Then he woke up.

It was like diving into a ice cold lake, and yet it felt so surreal. His stomach was wrought with nauseating amounts of deja vu as he pushed himself up from the bed. He did not have the dream of Seiros and Nemesis' battle, probably because he had seen it so many times there was no need for the lucid war to invade his slumber. It was imbedded in his head forever. He gave a glance over of the shabby room he had holed up in for the night (with nothing new to report).

_"Remire. Seeing this place still haunts me,"_ Sothis sighed.

He agreed, but it was also filled with precious memories. After all it was where he was about to meet the three lords he so adored.

"Oh you're awake," Jeralt greeted after entering his temporary room.

Byleth nodded for his tongue had gone numb from the sight of his father. The numbness would pass in mere moments, but every time Byleth saw him the unavoidable scene of Kronya stabbing him in the back would hit him like a boulder.

Jeralt's brow furrowed in concern, "You don't look to good. Oh, let me guess, you had that dream again, about the war?"

Byleth nodded again, "Yes, that," he croaked.

"You don't sound good either."

Jeralt put a sincere hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should lay down and rest some more. We were going to depart for a job in Faergus, but if you're not feeling well I won't push you."

_"He was always so soft on you,"_ Sothis remarked with endearment.

Byleth's thoughts however, were spinning. He did not say this before, did he look that terrible? No. Byleth knew what it was. His chest was filling with anxiety, the prospect of this being his final chance was hitting him.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Byleth took a deep breath in, "I'm fine."

He needed to stay composed and charismatic to succeed. He mustn't stumble over himself in his final efforts. This should and will be his best efforts. He will succeed.

Jeralt seemed satisfied with his response, having been his father he was used to his reserved nature and trusted him to take care of himself.

"Let me know if anything's wrong, alright?"

Byleth nodded, again, "Of course."

"Captain Jeralt!" A fellow mercenary barged into the room unannounced, clearly breathless.

"What's the issue?" He questioned.

The three lords excused themselves in quickly with their weapons ready in their hands.

Dimitri as the upstanding young man he was spoke first "I apologize for the intrusion, but we're in a dire situation."

Byleth knew this scene as well as he knew how to dress himself. Next to speak would be Edelgard, the one who recruited Kostas under the guise of the Flame Emperor in attempts to wipe out Dimitri and Claude.

I wonder if she preferred the failure of her initial plan to kill the two lords early. Her and Claude's dreams were very similar, yet the two's methods were too different. Maybe she was hurting more than she wanted to reveal at the fall of their reigns.

_"If I could just get the three to see their goals as equally important as the other's,"_ Byleth thought.

"Some bandits attacked us in our camp," Edelgard elaborated.

Claude shook his head as if this was all one big bother, "They've followed us, they're after our lives and our gold."

Jeralt studied the three for a moment.

"You're handling the situation quite well for- wait... that uniform..." he trailed followed with a look of surprise.

The same mercenary continued, "The bandits have already been spotted outside the village. There's a good number of them."

Jeralt marched outside and put two fingers in his mouth, whistling for his horse. It strode from the edge of the woods in a well paced trot. Byleth and three lords follow his example and join him outside.

Jeralt grabbed the reins dangling from his steed's neck, "Suit up Byleth, we need to take care of this quickly."

Byleth grabbed his sword from next to the door, unsheathing it from its shell. He gripped the chipped blade tightly in his hands. It had always felt weird, holding any weapon other than the Sword of the Creator. In a sense as Sothis' mind was a part of him, so was her body when he held the relic.

Jeralt hopped onto his horse with ease, "I'll ride ahead and scope things out, you take care of the brats."

"Be on your guard," Byleth warned.

He nodded with acknowledgement.

"I will."

_"Liar,"_ he and Sothis both thought.

No matter when Byleth arrived at Garreg Mach he would always be so serious about him watching his back, especially around Rhea.

_"Why couldn't you heed your own advice?"_ Byleth gloomed in his mind.

He shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to focus, the fight for the future begins now. This was his last chance.

"Can the three of you fight?" he asked, little did they know in his mind the question was rhetorical.

Claude lifted his bow up. "This baby isn't just for show, just make sure to keep me at a safe distance from the riff-raff," he reminded with a wink.

Edelgard scowled at him. "You better not run away again."

Dimitri ignored the two with an exasperated shake of his head when he said, "We are at your disposal."

Byleth led the three carefully through the woods with silent steps, keeping his sword drawn. Over 100 attempts he had picked up all the skills to every class though, he had mastered classes that used swords, Myrmidon, Thief, Swordmaster, Assassin, and yes, even Mortal Savant. There'd be no point to using magic now though, since he had never learned magic in his time with Jeralt. He had learned that giving up too much information was a cause for suspicion, he could not deter any trust this time. Magic was a last resort. An assassin's silent footwork was not too over their heads though.

_"I'm sorry Professor, but you are too big of a threat to Lady Edelgard. I shall have to dispose of you,"_ _Hubert sneered._

_"I'd love to have you apart of my grand plans Teach, but I can't put others at risk over sentimental feelings. I'll have to escort you from Garreg Mach Territ_ory," _Claude said with look of sorrow._

These words came from times Byleth became too suspicious. He heard Hubert say things along those lines often, but rarely did he act on them. Claude... Claude has always been suspicious of him. Never, however, did he exile Byleth from Garreg Mach except for that one time. It shook him with fear, wondering how the Golden Deer would fare against Thales and Nemesis when the time came. _They all died._ In that war Thales and Nemesis won, and Claude's blood was on their and his hands.

"Wow, that's some fancy footwork there," Claude said with a twinge of apprehension.

It never ceased to surprise Byleth how well he could pick up on the smallest details, even now Claude was remaining suspicious of him.

Byleth put a finger to his lips with narrowed eyebrows, in return he zipped his lips.

The four whipped their heads when they heard the clashing of weapons.

"This way," Byleth whispered as they forged ahead at a quicker pace.

A rustle rang from a briar near Claude. Before an assailant could even appear, Byleth threw his dagger at the plant. Claude dove away, thinking Byleth was trying to kill him. A strangled gurgle came out in the form of a thief sprawled on the ground.

Claude's eyes widened from his place on the ground. "Whoa! I can't believe I didn't even-"

"Always be on your guard." Byleth said with an powerful sternness.

Claude quirked his eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dimitri put a hand to his chest, "I did not sense him either. You almost got killed!"

Edelgard stiffened from his words. Byleth tried to study her expression, but she was always so good at hiding what she was thinking, almost as good as Claude. And Dimitri's poor spear looked like it almost snapped in half.

The three were still inexperienced, mere shadows of the tall enlightened leaders there were in the future. They were all brilliant, talented minds in their own right. They all had aspirations and powerful wills, including their classmates. It was for those reasons that they had to survive, for their countries and for Fódlan.

Shouts could be heard approaching the four from the trees. Byleth pulled the dagger from the falling thief's neck.

"Get ready."

~

The battle was short lived as always. The ruffians were untrained and sloppy with their weaponry and Kostas' leadership was less than subpar.

The students fared excellently though. Dimitri's unabashed strength, Edelgard's efficient handiwork, Claude's clever fighting strategies, their individual uniqueness shined in this fight.

Jeralt made sure to keep a close eye on the safety of Byleth and the lords as he cut down assailants with ease.

But Byleth was a host onto his own. Jeralt's jaw gapped when he saw the quick, strong slashes Byleth dished out with expert technique. Byleth tried to hold back but his mind kept going on auto pilot. His eyes were cloudy with memories.

_"I will not be turning my back Professor. I must win for Brigid and my deceased father. I am the hunter, you are the prey." Petra's look was determined, she knew in this fight she would either win or die._

_"I already told you I wanted to spar one day. The time is now. Draw your weapon." Felix said nothing else and awaited Byleth's first move._

_"I have a duty as a Knight to serve my superior's. Claude said not to let you pass, so I won't, not until I can no longer draw breath." Ignatz steeled his weary self for battle, summoning forth all his grit and courage for the following bloodshed._

_Byleth killed them all. For Edelgard's resolve, for Dimitri's revenge, for Claude's dream._

Byleth almost threw up when he cut a bandit down, for all he saw was blood spraying from Petra's body as the fire disappeared from her eyes. The respectful drop of Felix's sword to the ground as he smirked and succumbed to his wounds. The despairing, hopeless tears running down Ignatz's cheeks as Byleth pulled his blade from his chest.

He kept going. He kept cutting down bandits at an increasing speed. He had to keep going for the peaceful lives ensured to his students. It was always the same goal, just a different path. As long since abandoned ghosts haunted him he wondered if Sothis was right. Would he ever have peace of mind? Could he heal in his lifetime? He did not even know if he would age anymore with a deity living in his conscious.

_"It's okay, do not handle your final chance recklessly! If you want to achieve your goal, you will steel yourself just like your students did!"_ Sothis encouraged.

She was right. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The bandits were already obliterated, their blood making the ground sticky.

Kostas was already running, tail in between his legs.

"I'm not dying to that! To that... Ashen Demon!" he wailed.

He did not even try to ambush Edelgard.

Byleth sheathed his filthy sword. The lords approached him with admiration in their eyes.

Dimitri seemed to wear his awe on his sleeve as he praised Byleth, "Your fighting was that of a weathered veteran! I am nothing less than impressed!"

Claude put his hands behind his head, "You even almost snuck us to the main fight undetected... Almost."

"You also almost subdued them all on your own, very thorough," Edelgard commented with an appraising eye.

Jeralt slid off his horse. He grabbed Byleth by shoulder whispering in his ear, "Hey, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you so... focused."

Jeralt wanted to believe he knew his son well, but his faraway personality and tendency to keep to himself always left him guessing. He had seen a murky dullness in Byleth's eyes as he expertly yet mindlessly slashed down his foes. That's the look of a tired soul, that was the look he got when he thought about his wife. He hoped Byleth was not thinking about his Mom. Even after twenty years he still did not think he was ready to tell him about it, he wasn't strong enough.

"I'm okay, I just did not want to see them harmed," Byleth reasoned.

Jeralt gave him a questionable look.

Armored men emerged from the trees in a hurry with Alois in front.

"The Knights of Seiros are here and- hey the bandits are getting away! After them!"

Alois' subordinates took off with great speed in a pursuit that would fail.

The bold man got a good look at the lords before announcing, "The students seem to be unharmed. And... who is this?"

Jeralt let out a noise of exasperation,"Why him?"

Alois' eyes widened in reconciliation as a joyful grin spread across his lips.

"Captain Jeralt it's you! It's been ages! Do you recognize me? It's me, Alois! Your old right-hand man! At least that's what I always thought."

He rubbed his chin as he looked back on old memories before Jeralt's disappearance.

"It must've been 20 years ago when you went missing without a trace. I never stopped believing you were alive," he spoke with heart, and he meant it. Through every timeline, Alois had always been that kind of guy, the kind who just wants to made people smile, even with terrible puns. Byleth never could forget the heartbroken eyes he had whenever Byleth would side with Edelgard.

Byleth glanced to Jeralt to see him looking at him rather than Alois.

_"Is he... trying to see our reaction?"_ Sothis wondered.

_"Well don't just stand there. Say something!"_ she ordered.

"You lived at Garreg Mach?" Byleth asked with feigned confusion.

Jeralt rubbed his temples, "It's a long story."

Alois turned his attention to the younger man before him.

"And you! You must be the captain's child. Am I wrong?"

Byleth held a blank expression when he said "I'm a bandit."

Alois burst into laughter, "Oh yes, definitely cut from the same cloth. I would love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me won't you?"

Jeralt let out a disgruntled noise.

"What's wrong Captain? You're not planning on running off again are you?"

Jeralt's face washed with a defeated look.

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros."

Alois would recommend Byleth as a teacher to Rhea once they arrived at Garreg Mach. It was all rudimentary at this point to him. Yet that point was one of the most important. His reaction to the recommendation would decide whether he would become a professor or not. Though he mostly chose the former there were a good few times that he chose not to become a professor. Rejecting Rhea's offer to teach and trying to leave ended with him dying.

Rhea was... deranged, in a sense. When he discovered Lonato's letter with the threat to assassinate Rhea, he could see why she was not too concerned for herself. Rejecting staying at Garreg Mach in any form would result with her planting a letter reading of a plan to kill her and being found by a suspicious Seteth or a curious Flayn. When he was arrested and up for execution, Rhea would pay a visit and try to take back her mother's heart. Byleth would escape to the past before that could occur of course. Losing Sothis' heart may very well entail losing her power and her voice, he wasn't sure what he'd do if it came to that.

If only he could remain ambivalent to all three houses and the church. The first question to answer that was... who is the staff? What do they do? What can I do?

Manuela is the doctor, and Hanneman is a crest researcher; both out of his league of ability (his faith magic could only heal minor cuts in all honesty). There were the Knights of Seiros, but they were too close to... Seiros. Being a servant like Cyril would not give him enough freedom. Tomas was Solon pretending to be a humble librarian; it would be best to stay away from him, at least before he gets the Sword of the Creator. All that was left was... Jeritza?

Jeritza's job was unclear, mostly because he was so recluse about his work. Byleth had seen him help Caspar and Felix maybe once. They called him an instructor. He had his own quarters, he could roam Garreg Mach freely, and could interact with the students. Perhaps Byleth had his occupation answer. He had always stayed away from the idea due to Jeritza being the Death Knight, but the church had seen him as Jeritza von Hrym or even Emile von Bartels. At that point he was no more than a runaway with talent for battle. Surely himself being an instructor was not out of the question.  
In all honesty it did not really matter to Rhea so long as he remained a part of Garreg Mach. She'd let him be a secondary advisor to Seteth if he really tried.

"We appreciate your help back there. Your skill is undeniable," Edelgard interjected. "You're father is Jeralt the Bladebreaker, a former captain of the Knights of Seiros, praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Am I missing anything?"

"You are correct," Byleth responded. It wouldn't hurt to pretend he knew his father well. If anything it would lower suspicions.

"So you'll be coming with us to the monastery? I love to talk about how well you dealt with those bandits. Such skill is not often seen in a non-professionally trained mercenary."

Claude spoke sweetly, but Byleth has picked up on his tell over timelines. There would be the slightest quiver in the corner of his smile that would become even more slight after Byleth would fall into his five year slumber.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at the archer.

"Your being a bit rude to the person who just saved our lives. Your life in particular," he chastised.

Claude nodded in agreement with his hands behind his head.

"You're right. I'd be dead meat if it weren't for you, wouldn't have even made it to the monastery."

"Oh, I'm sure you already recognized that we're students of Garreg of Mach?" Claude asked.

"Yes," Byleth said truthfully.

"We were doing a bit of training when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it," he relayed with a pout.

"That would be because you ran off," Edelgard reminded.

He smiled proudly, "Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time. It's true, I was the first to make a strategic retreat."

"Everything would've worked out if these fools hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them every single one of those bandits chased after us, ridiculous."

He would've said the same thing in the future with a more judgmental tone for himself for the idea of such a foolish plan as running away. It showed that the three were still young a malleable. Their minds and morals could still be shaped with enough effort. Some more than  
others. Edelgard was near impossible to sway from her revolution. The one time he did was when he kissed her followed by a fabricated confession. It made him feel dirty. He abused her passionate feelings to get his way when he felt nothing but a platonic love. But it worked... until the Agarthan's assassinated her for her betrayal. He had never felt so guilty as he did in that moment. Seeing all the Black Eagles in grief over her death and his actions was more than he could take. After that timeline, Sothis decided that this chance would be his last.

Dimitri looked wholly disappointed.

"So that's what you were thinking Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."

Edelgard scoffed, "His intensions were as clear as day. You will be prove a lacking leader if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words."

"You will prove a lacking leader yourself if you search endlessly for deceit and fail to trust those whom you rely on," Dimitri retorted.

Claude rolled his eyes finding himself in between the two arguing powers.

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. I'm sorry, but your conversation seems to smack of naïveté."

"Me? Naive? Tell me, is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?" Edelgard insulted.

They were all so sure they were in the right. Little did they know it would take their combined thoughts to truly cure this continent.

_"If only there was a way to unite them under one banner,"_ Sothis stated.

Byleth wasn't how either. He needed more time. If he became an instructor he would need to get a grasp of his surroundings and responsibilities, and he would need the Sword of the Creator of course as a pivotal symbol.

Dimitri bowed politely. "Forgive our digression, but I must ask. Would you be willing to lend your strength to the Kingdom? Not a single person nor many, could even get close to you. The Kingdom needs talented folks such as that," he propositioned.

Edelgard wasn't about to let Dimitri grab this diamond in the rough for himself.

"His strength was a sight to see, yes. But his leadership was what shined. In the Empire you would do well as a commander in battle, and I could give you such. For you see I am the-"

"Hold it," Claude proclaimed with a raised hand.

"You two are so tactless, bombarding this poor soul with pleas of recruitment. I was personally planning on building a lasting friendship on the way to Garreg Mach before asking favors."

Claude focused his eyes on Byleth. "Besides, anyone can swing a sword and bark orders. It takes a real brain to have unorthodox skills for one's applied job. Silent footwork and point blank instinct are uncommon in the usual mercenary."

"Alright that's enough small talk," Alois interrupted.

"It's high time we head to the monastery!"

The three lords followed close behind the knight while Byleth stayed behind for a moment.

"_An instructor, hm? An interesting choice._ _I only ask that you're careful. You'll be in close proximity of the Death Knight with that occupation. Do not use your last chance frivolously."_

"Sothis."

_"Yes?"_

"Whether I succeed or not, whether I die or not? You'll be happy?"

_"I want you to have peace with whatever happens. That's just how life is, is it not? We must except whatever we receive. But, to answer your question, I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."_

"... I understand. Then... I believe you'll be happier if I succeed and save all three houses. Wouldn't you agree?"

_"If it makes you happy, then surely I will find some joy... right?"_

"Just know that no matter what... I love you Sothis."

He went to catch up to the Lords after that statement.

Jeralt stood a distance away retrieving his steed when he saw Byleth standing alone. Not a soul was there, yet Byleth's lips were moving. He looked like he was mumbling to himself. Jeralt wasn't a lip reader but it was unmistakable when he saw his mouth say "Sothis."

"Sothis?"

How did he know her name? He had never once said it, and he never did tell him of the church's teachings.

Jeralt was growing more concerned for his son by the minute. The last thing he wanted was for him to be wrangled in the church's business.

He caught up to the group following along the trail as he was lost in thoughts.

_"No heart beat..."_

_"I know Rhea did something to you. No matter what she did I'll still love you, just like I did your mother, no matter what."_


	2. Three Houses

"So, this will be your first time at the monastery?" Dimitri recited as they trekked through the undergrowth leading to Garreg Mach.

"Yes," Byleth lied.

"Though I've heard high acclaim about the place from commoners and nobles alike."

"Their not completely wrong. It really is Fódlan in a nutshell," Claude half-agreed.

Edelgard's expression was unchanging when she said, "Like it or not we'll be there shortly."

Byleth tried to read her expression as the walls of the monastery came into view. Even at his first ever arrival to Garreg Mach he had tried to read her expression. He never could. Maybe she wasn't sure what she felt towards the place either. It couldn't have been all bad, after all she made the monastery her base of her operations in the future.

When they had finally entered the Monastery Byleth looked up to meet the gaze of Rhea, standing on her overlook. What did she think when she first saw him? He could only guess that she was overjoyed to she her little experiment returning to her, or perhaps a possessiveness to never let them go again as not to lose her mother's heart.

_"I have no memories of my time with her; but it saddens me to see she thinks me a possession for her to regain, rather than a life lost," _Sothis said with disappointment.

Upon their entrance Jeralt and Byleth were escorted to the audience chamber by Alois, at last awaiting the appearance of the Archbishop Rhea.

Jeralt studied the room with melancholy eyes, likely thinking about Byleth's mother.

"It's been decades since I last laid eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now..."

"The lady on the overlook?" Byleth inquired.

"So you saw her, the Archbishop, Lady Rhea. She's the leader of the ridiculously large organization of devout followers of Seiros."

Jeralt tried to read Byleth's face as he explained. He looked rather bored. Jeralt never told him much about the church for obvious reasons and Byleth never seemed to take much interest, so, perhaps he just didn't care that much.

_"Good," Jeralt thought._

The two green haired saints entered the audience chamber before the father and son in a formal manner, probably having just heard Alois' report on the situation.

"Thank you for your patience. My name is Seteth, I am an advisor to the Archbishop," he introduced.

Jeralt gave a weak, half hearted bow. "Right, hello."

"It has been a long time Jeralt... was it the will of the Goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea wondered.

_"She just thinks I control the moon and the sun, doesn't she?" _Sothis said unimpressed.

_"She is not completely wrong though. It is because of our will that he meets Rhea once more."_

Jeralt was not sure what to say about that. He certainly didn't believe it, but he wasn't about to tell Rhea that.

"I apologize for my silence. Much has happened over the years."

Rhea smiled.

"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has certainly blessed you. You are his child are you not?" she asked.

"My name is Byleth Eisner," he answered, followed by a polite bow.

She had the enamored look of a mother watching her child walk for the first time as she searched his eyes for signs of her own mother.

"A fine name indeed. Alois spoke of your talent and valiance in battle. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving those students of our academy."

Jeralt let out a huff of sarcasm at her words.

She pursed her lips, "Jeralt. You already know what I wish to ask of you, do you not?"

_"Do you not?" _Jeralt scoffed at in his mind.

_"Of course I know. You know I can't leave either. Not with my scent fresh for the Knights to follow. It might be safer to keep the kid here, but away from Rhea."_

Jeralt let a heavy breath out from his nose as he scratched his beard.

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros. I won't say no but..."

"Your apprehension stings," Rhea interrupted.

_"But leave my son out of this," _he finished his thought innerly.

"I must step away for now, but I expect the knights will want a word with you soon Jeralt. As for you, Byleth, I would like for you to become a teacher of this academy, as the one we recruited abandoned the students at the first sign of danger."

_"Say something quickly! Say no! Say anything!" _Sothis spouted.

Right before Rhea stepped away Byleth spoke up.

"Actually, Lady Rhea, I don't think I'd be comfortable teaching a class. Certainly I'm a bit too young to give wisdom to people nearly my age and I hardly know anything of the Church of Seiros."

"Is that so?" Rhea responded, narrowing her eyes at his father.

Jeralt scratched the back of his head uncomfortably under her scrutinization.

Byleth felt bad putting him on the spot like that. But he had to say something to convince her not to make him a professor.

"Personally I agree," Seteth added.

"It would be a bit crass of us to ask someone with little knowledge of the teachings of Seiros to lead the future of Fódlan."

Rhea's lips twitched slightly, feeling her mother slipping away already.

"The Church can be very accommodating. Is there a position you would like to fulfill during your stay?"

That was easier that Byleth expected. He'd have to remind himself to thank Seteth later for his input when all of this was over.

Byleth put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I don't think I should dictate what the students become, but I do believe I have experience to offer."

Rhea nodded, "I understand. The students had much to say about your skills, silent footwork, impervious reflexes, and unbridled strength. You have far more power than your age tells. Perhaps you are older than you seem?" she said longingly.

Jeralt fixated himself on Byleth.

Silent footwork? Impervious reflexes? Jeralt never taught him any of that, nor did he possess any of those skills. Not to mention the calm frenzy he went into against those bandits. He cut down more than himself on _horseback. _Byleth was quicker than a _horse _and reached longer than a _lance. _He said he was just focused, but Jeralt didn't really believe that anymore. Not with the look Byleth had in his eyes at the time. That look... it was like he didn't even see them, he looked like he was in another place, another time...

_"Your father is looking at us. I think he's getting suspicious!" _Sothis warned.

Byleth sucked in a breath. He hoped that his father would overlook something like reflexes and footwork. Did he really underestimate him that much? He shook it off for now. It could be dealt with later, because he knew in his unbeating heart that his father would always be on his side.

"I am just a young mercenary," Byleth responded.

Rhea looked disappointed, "I see. How then would you offer your experience and knowledge to your students without the overbearing title of "professor?"'

"I think I would be better suited to an instructing job," Byleth offered.

"I could teach the students fighting skills and strategies, and observe them on the battlefield. Is that suitable?"

Rhea hummed in thought, "That can be arranged. You would accompany the students on all of their missions to keep up with their progress, no matter the house. It is not the safest job might I add, though, I am not too concerned."

"What do you think Seteth?" she asked.

Seteth looked pleased at Byleth's agreement.

"I think it is a far more suitable job, especially since our two current professors are not very battle oriented, I was a bit concerned about the students training. As for the Professor vacancy, I'm sure Alois would not mind handling the position for this year."

Rhea conceded, "Very well, I will send you a handbook later listing your duties. Now, if you'll excuse us."

With that statement the two took their leave.

Things were going quite smoothly, he wondered why he hadn't done this before. Even Jeralt mostly seemed okay with this change.

"You think you'll be able to handle all of those brats? You may not be dishing the orders, but you'll still have to get to know their strengths and weaknesses," he informed.

Byleth nodded, "You always taught me how to adapt to unfavorable circumstances. I'm sure I can adapt to training students."

"You were always so smart just like your mother," Jeralt praised with a smile.

Byleth's eyes widened, "My mother? What brought her up?"

Jeralt has never spoken about her before he gained the Sword of the Creator, perhaps choosing this path was the best choice.

Jeralt realized he said before trying to backtrack.

"Oh, she's just... been on my mind lately."

Byleth remained silent, waiting to see if he'd say something else. Even with the journal and Rhea's account he still knew very little about her, he hoped to learn something new.

"I'll... I'll tell you more about her some other time. Right now I think we have company."

"So you're the new instructor. My, how stern and handsome you are," Manuela proclaimed as she and Hanneman approached Jeralt.

Jeralt shook his head, "Oh, no, I'm not the one you're looking for."

He turned to Byleth giving him a pat on the shoulder, "I'll let you handle things from here."

"And watch out for Rhea. I don't know what she's thinking, making you an instructor, but stay on your guard," he whispered in warning.

There is was again, telling him to stay on guard. Why didn't he stay on guard with Monica? Did he not find the Agarthan in disguise the slightest bit suspicious? Or was it just time refusing to bend fate for Jeralt as it did for many others. Maybe he was being punished and this was his punishment, being unable to save his Father no matter what.

_"No," _He thought to himself.

_"The Agarthan's are to blame. I will save my father this time around, one way or another."_

"Oh! So you're the new instructor then? So young..." Manuela trailed

Hanneman let a quiet snort escape himself.

"You know very well that competence and age are not correlated Manuela."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly which he scoffed at.

"Well I don't mind. I like them young too," she flirted.

Hanneman rolled his eyes.

"In any case, I am Hanneman. I am a crest scholar and professor at this academy. I heard about your skirmish the other day, including your overwhelming strength. I wonder if it is partially because you may possess a Crest. The next time you're free I suggest paying me a visit to discuss the matter further."

"I am Manuela, I'm a physician, songstress,  
and available, it's nice to meet you," she said sensually, using her forearm to make her breasts more prominent.

_"Don't you dare stare! You've seen them a hundred times, they're nothing new!" _Sothis scolded with jealousy.

Byleth cleared his throat, "So you're a songstress?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Of course! Before I came here I was apart of the Mittelfrank Opera Company as its beautiful, peerless-"

"Spare the needless chatter Manuela," Hanneman interrupted.

His monocle grew foggy as he pondered about Byleth's instructor position.

"The position of instructor is unofficial, but it seems like you will lending an extra hand to the growth of the three houses. I'm afraid the only other instructor we have is Jeritza von Hyrm, and he's... a bit unapproachable."

"He didn't even respond when I wished him a nice day this morning," Manuela complained with a scowl.

She shook off her frustration quickly though, not wanting to look like a sourpuss around the new staff member.

"Before you receive your instructions I suggest meeting the students. After all, your job revolves around knowing them well. Other than that I think you'll be well up to speed, good luck."

~

"I have to wonder what is going through your mind Rhea. Appointing a stranger, someone so young no less, as an instructor to our academy," Seteth questioned.

Rhea raised her hand.

"You need not worry Seteth. That "stranger" is Jeralt's flesh and blood."

Seteth crossed his arms, "I can't say that's comforting. How trustworthy is this "Jeralt" character? Is he not the man that went missing 20 years ago?"

"Need I remind you that Flayn is here with us now. I'd hate to see unnecessary risks looming around."

"They have my trust Seteth, I hope that is enough for you as well," Rhea pleaded.

"More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am growing increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will toward the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach."

Seteth begrudgingly allowed the subject change with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, that matter is of great importance as well, I shall continue my investigation. Rhea, for now I have faith that you are placing your trust with care. I hope nothing shakes that faith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'd like to hear thoughts, opinions, questions, and constructive criticism if there are any.


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth sat in the staff room carefully studying the guidebook Rhea had given him that morning listing his duties.

Apparently there was a lot more to being an instructor than just training the students.

•You will be in charge of the combat training for the three houses.

• Students are allowed to request for your training throughout the month for you to handle at your leisure. Requests will be cleared at the end of each month.

• In the morning you must attend at least one seminar from another staff member to improve areas of expertise

• You will attend all events and missions the classes partake in to eye witness the students progress

• You will report to Rhea alongside the teachers at the end of each month

_"My goodness. Overseeing the three houses after school growth is far more time consuming than I thought. Can you handle this?" _Sothis asked.

Byleth had spent time before training the students in other timelines, he was confident he could handle three times the load. Besides, at least he didn't have to regulate what areas of combat his students were taking, or if they were keeping up with their studies. That by itself was enough of a headache.

He he quietly chuckled to himself.

_"Oh? What has you so chipper?" _Sothis pried.

He concealed his mouth as he whispered, "_It's just been so long since I complained or joked about something as simple as a headache. I missed being here, when things are still simple."_

_"I'm sure that's how the students all felt when they were thrust into war," _Sothis reminded.

The bell dismissing class hours rang with a graceful melody throughout the monastery, filling Byleth's ears.

_"Speaking of the students..."_

Byleth left the staff room within the second floor of the monastery in silence. He descended down the stairs to the ground level, passing by a few inhabitants of the monastery here and there.

"_Who is that?"_

_"Isn't that the new instructor?"_

_"I hope he's a bit brighter than Jeritza."_

_"He looks a bit strange."_

The people were all whispering as he walked by. _The whispers..._

_"I'm scared Professor. I don't wanna die," Bernadetta sobbed in a whisper, looking at the crimson red pouring from her abdomen. _

_She was laid on the floor of an abandoned home in a blazing Fhirdiad after being struck b_y_ a gauntlet_. _Byleth had dragged her there in attempts to save her life, he was failing._

_He shushed her gently, "It's okay, It's okay. You're back home. Your back home and... your father baked you a cake to welcome you back."_

_"He... he did?" She croaked pitifully._

_He pulled her close to his body, rubbing her head to drown out the bloody battle's screams mere feet away. Inside the house it was quiet, inside the house there were no screams, only whispers._

_"Yes. And he wants to say... he's sorry, for everything."_

_"Father..." Bernadetta murmured._

_Byleth choked back a sob of anguish as fat tears ran down his face._

_"He doesn't want to hurt you any more. He understands you may not forgive him... but he just wants you to know that... everything's going to be okay." _

_Byleth pulled back from the embrace to see her reaction._

_Nothing. She was already dead, and Byleth was in agony."_

He covered the sound of a heave with his hand as he stumbled on the path to the classrooms. A couple passerby students gave him worried looks to see if he was ill.

He waved sheepishly to them with a forced grin, "I'm okay, just tripped."

They nodded and left with a bit quicker of a pace.

Byleth rubbed off the paleness of his face, trying to gather himself.

"Instructor! Is that you?"

He whipped his head to see Dimitri standing next to a tree patiently with a smile on his lips.

He gave a signature polite bow for the former mercenary.

"I heard you would be coming by to meet the students. I wanted greet you personally before the students get their hands on you. You'll be working as an instructor, is that correct?"

"Yes. It was very considerate of you to welcome me Prince Dimitri," Byleth responded.

Dimitri shook his head. "Oh no please, just call me Dimitri."

He was such a kind and courteous soul. It always shook him to remember the demons lying under the surface of his benevolence. Even now, his mind twisted him to believe the deceased were clawing at his feet.

Byleth brushed that aside for now.

"Very well then, Dimitri. Who might I ask is teaching the Blue Lions this year?"

"Actually, Alois has chosen to lead our class this year, since the monastery was short a professor," he informed.

Byleth hummed in thought. "I see. Will you introduce me to the class then?"

Dimitri nodded fervently. "Of course! Right this way," he beamed.

Byleth let the young man guide him to the Blue Lions classroom like he was a lost foal. In all honesty this was very tedious, but Dimitri seemed to be enjoying himself and Byleth didn't want to take that away.

He was ushered in front of a group of students all examining the new staff member with wide eyes.

"So this is the new instructor? He might be worth sparring with," Felix inquired.

Ingrid narrowed blonde eyebrows at him. "Felix, don't say that to an instructor that just got here!" she scolded.

Felix turned his nose up. "What? That is his job is it not?"

"I would be happy to see your skills at the training grounds in the future," Byleth assured.

Dedue mimicked Dimitri's polite bow. "Pardon me, but I would also like to take this chance to thank you for saving his highness. We are in great debt to you."

Felix huffed at Dedue's words with an upset air surrounding him.

Sylvain laughed heartily. "Dimitri and Felix have always been getting into trouble since they were tykes, this isn't anything new."

"I don't know if you should be the one to say that, but Sylvain is right this really is not necessary Dedue," Dimitri said with an embarrassed expression.

"Of course it is! Was is a country without its future King?" Ashe defended.

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair.

"That's right! And we would hate to see you get hurt!"

Byleth lingered over Mercedes for a moment. He would be working on the same schedule as her brother now, the Death Knight. He wondered if it would be possible to get Jeritza on their side. With Mercedes, it certainly wouldn't be impossible.

"Is something wrong Instructor?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head, "I apologize. It just felt like I had seen you somewhere before... Oh! I know! You were with, miss Annette is it? Returning past curfew hours with many shopping bags."

The two blushed at being caught breaking the rules.

"We're sorry Instructor. It won't happen again!" Annette promised.

Byleth sighed, happy to see his students, but hoping they weren't all this chatty.

~

It was almost sunset and Byleth felt like he had gotten kicked by a horse.

"_Feeling the old teaching grind setting back in?" _Sothis joked.

Byleth grunted in response as he beelined for his quarters at Bernadetta speed.

"Oh! Excuse me!"

Byleth stopped in his tracks. Behind him was Flayn, Seteth's daughter under the guise of being his sister.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am Flayn, Seteth's little sister."

She offered a small hand to him. He took it graciously returning the greeting, "I am Byleth Eisner, the new instructor."

"So I've heard! I saw you having great fun with the students. It's a shame I am not a student," she mused in a longing tone

Byleth knew how much she wanted to be with the others. The massacre on Zanado left her and Seteth isolated from the world, with Flayn being kept isolated even longer due to Seteth’s overprotective nature. In all due time she would likely become a student of the academy but... Byleth did not want to see her kidnapped. It traumatized her and Seteth, and left the entire population of Garreg Mach in a state of panic and worry. Perhaps now that he had the same schedule as Jeritza, he could prevent that from happening.

"You wish to become a student?" Byleth asked.

Flayn's face lit up, "Oh! Yes! But brother would never let me," she said downtrodden.

She leaned in, "Actually that's why I came to you," she whispered.

"I wish to request a training session with you!"

She cleared her throat, "A... secret one. Brother cannot know."

Byleth quirked an eyebrow. He had never seen Flayn be so mischievous behind Seteth's back.

"That's a tall order. I have only been here for a day and a half and I've already heard rumors about Seteth's protectiveness. I'd hate to meet his fury."

Flayn gave him a pleading look, "I know you just started and that it is rude of me to ask. But I only ask for the very basics of combat, no complicated techniques or anything! I've wanted to learn them for a long time but Instructor Jeritza always frightened me, brother told me to stay away from him too."

She clasped her hands together looking down at her feet.

"I just thought... that maybe if he trusted me a bit more with a myself, I'd have a chance to be like everybody else..."

"Like everybody else?" Byleth recited.

Flayn's let out a light gasp realizing what she said. "Oh no, I didn't mean anything by that."

"So, will you help me?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

At that moment, Byleth's better judgement left him at seeing that face.

"Sure."

~

Jeralt was leaving a re-introductory meeting with the Knights of Seiros in his office. Alois and Catherine had asked if he wanted to go drinking in town, which he politely declined. He had more important things to do.

He pulled out a tattered old, green journal from his undershirt in the empty corridor. He always kept the journal he wrote about Byleth's mother in close. He didn't want anyone, particularly Byleth, to find it and start asking questions. He wasn't ready to talk about her normally, face to face. He flipped to the last page of the journal where a sketch of a woman who looked similar to Byleth was tucked. He stared at it in deep melancholy as he breathed out a laugh. She always said he had a nack for art, even his handwriting was rather fancy. The drawing was no where near as beautiful as her though.

He took the sketch and folded it into his pocket carefully.

_"I need you close to me now more than ever."_

Voices neared from within the corridor, he recognized the voice as Seteth speaking in a frustrated tone.

Jeralt quickly hid behind the corner.

"Lady Rhea, we must discuss the new instructor. I know I said I'd have faith in you, but please tell me something!"

"Lower your voice Seteth. We will talk in the audience chamber," Rhea ordered dismissively.

The two continued down the hall with Rhea leading them to the chamber. They left the door slightly creaked behind them.

_"New instructor? That's Byleth!" _Jeralt panicked in his mind.

He stealthily creaked the door open to listen in on the two church figures disputing over his son.

"Rhea, if that child is Jeralt's son does that not make him the baby we _thought _died in the Great Fire? Along with his father whom vanished? Why now did they suddenly appear? Why did they ever disappear?" Seteth unloaded.

Jeralt clenched his fist waiting to hear her response.

"_She knew why."_

Rhea sighed, "Likely as an excuse to escape Garreg Mach."

"Escape? Escape what?" Seteth pushed with growing misgivings.

"Me," Rhea answered with a grievous look.

"Rhea. What did you do to them? Nothing questionable I hope?" Seteth said with fear for Flayn's safety around the Archbishop bubbling in his mind.

Rhea pulled one of the flowers from her hair gazing at it with reminiscence.

"That child, was the child of Nimue."

Jeralt's throat was tight and his palms were sweaty. For however long it had been since Jeralt spoke about her, it had been even longer since he uttered her name.

"Nimue..." he said to himself. His hand found itself inside his pocket were the sketch was. When he held it, he felt a little bit safer, a little bit stronger, and a little bit braver. That magnificent, angelic woman, living a life of faith, love, and prosperity made him the man he was. She gave it all up for something just as if not more magnificent without a second thought. Even if he didn't see it at first, she had faith he would. Byleth made him feel just as strong and safe as he did with Nimue.

"Nimue? You don't mean _her, _do you?" Seteth gasped in disbelief.

Rhea stared at the flower with empty, dead eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Rhea, what did you to that baby?" Seteth with brick-like sternness.

"Enough Seteth," Rhea said firmly.

Rhea tucked the flower back into her hair, her eyes returning to normal as if nothing happened.

"I have said more than enough, especially with the suspicious figures lurking around lately. Just know that our instructor is in good hands."

Jeralt left after hearing that. He couldn't bear to listen anymore, for fear that he might charge in and attack Rhea. He was right, she did do something to Byleth. And what was that tone when they spoke about Nimue. “_Her?” _What was she to them other than a nun at the monastery? If Rhea had something to do with her death... Jeralt didn't know what he'd do. He didn't want to know. A part of him thinks he would've been better off going for drinks, but another knows that he needed to hear what was said. He looked at the journal in the hand that wasn't in his pocket.

He was going to leave it in Byleth's quarters so he could read about his mother himself but, Byleth deserved better.

He'd tell him about his mother soon, face to face.

~

"I am ready to begin Professor!"

Flayn had walked out into the empty training grounds fully decked out in armor with a longsword wobbling in her hands.

Sothis could barely hold back her laughter.

Byleth cleared his throat. "If we're going to start basic, let's lose the armor and the sword."

Flayn dropped the sword with a clang, lifting the large metal helmet that covered her eyes.

"But this rather basic, is it not?"

"For an Armored Knight maybe," Byleth commented.

"How about we start with a chest plate, chausses, and a dagger?"

"Whatever you advise instructor!" Flayn responded positively as she began flinging off numerous pieces of armor, some of which Byleth had to dodge.

Byleth offered his weapon to the young looking lady. "Here, you can borrow my dagger for today's session."

She grabbed the sharp item carefully,  
studying its shine.

"We will start with dagger combat," Byleth declared.

Flayn nodded listening intently.

"Daggers are the easiest to keep on hand and the most useful in hand to hand combat. If you are to step into battle it is wise to keep one hidden in your person. Most enemies will mock them, calling them "ineffective," yet this one weapon could be the difference between life and death."

"Keep a dagger hidden on my person, got it," she said with a nod.

Byleth grabbed her hands as she held the blade tightly. He guided the dagger to every point he described.

"Vital points to aim for are the left or right most side of the abdominals, the neck, the eyes, or the chest."

The two heard a bunch of arrows fall to the ground behind them.

Byleth clenched his eyes shut, "_Goddess please don't let it be Seteth," _he prayed.

_"It's not," _Sothis promised.

Ignatz stood there, flushed red at the scene before him of Byleth holding Flayn's hands to his chest with a dagger he didn't seem to register.

"I-I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" he apologized, appearing very flustered.

"Oh! Hello Ignatz! Byleth is teaching me basic combat!" Flayn explained.

He glasses wearing boy put a hand to his chest. "Thank goodness. I apologize again for interrupting then. I was just bringing in the training arrows for the week, I'll be on my way then."

He turned to leave before Flayn stopped him by running to grab his sleeve.

"Wait! Why don't you join us Ignatz? We could both learn together! Is that okay Instructor?"

"There is nothing that says I cannot extend the lesson to more than one person," Byleth responded.

"Oh, no thank you. I'd hate to encroach on your learning time," he said timidly searching Byleth's eyes for signs of annoyance.

Flayn shook her head. "Nonsense! We've only just begun! Instructor was just showing me the vital attacking points and telling me about how handy daggers are in close combat!”

Ignatz looked a bit more interested in the subject after hearing her, "Close combat? Perhaps that will be useful. Come to think of it... why did we never equip bow users with daggers before? It could save lives in battle!"

The two were enamored by their conversation on the subject. While Byleth was left to ponder.

_"Why didn't we ever equip bow users with daggers? It could've saved Bernadetta's life back then."_

_"It seems the students have come up with a useful idea for their classmates on their own. And look at how well the two get along! We should do this more often," _Sothis chimed.

She's right, he realized. This was the way to bring the houses closer! Letting the students teach each other was far more efficient, increased bonds and perhaps would lead to more good ideas like this one.

"Instructor what do you think?" Flayn asked.

Byleth brought his attention back to Flayn and Ignatz. "I think it's a brilliant idea. I'm pleasantly surprised at the both of you."

Ignatz blushed, "It was nothing."

Byleth grabbed a second dagger from the weaponry basket sitting on a table next to a barrel of training weapons. He handed it to Ignatz.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

~

Flayn stood head to head against Ignatz with the two both holding now dulled training daggers.

Flayn charged toward Ignatz, sidestepping before she was in arms length. Ignatz grabbed her wrist tightly, holding back the training dagger from landing its mark. She slammed her palm against his chin sending his head backwards, making him let go of her wrist. Ignatz fell to the ground with a slam. As Flayn dove down to land the hit, Ignatz kicked her knees sending her to the ground as well.

The two burst out laughing.

"My goodness! It seems neither of us can stay on our feet!" Flayn joked.

Ignatz helped her up. "I just hope I didn't cause you any true harm."

"I just hope you two won't do that on the battlefield," Byleth half-joked.

"Excellent job you two. You've done beyond amazing in only a couple hours and-"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Byleth held his breath and sentence. Of course it was Seteth, looking rather red in the face.

"Flayn I have been looking everywhere for you! It's almost nighttime! Have you not heard the rumors of the Death Knight?"

Flayn opened her mouth to say something then shut it, feeling too ashamed to speak.

"And you!" Seteth said turning to Ignatz who looked about less than a foot tall at that moment.

"Y-yes sir!" he squeaked.

He gave the young man a intimidating scowl. "You would do best to keep your hands off of my sister. I think that much we can agree on, correct?"

Ignatz nodded fervently looking rather blue in the face.

"Good. Now both of you to your quarters."

The two left with nothing to say any longer and retired for the night.

Seteth was protective but now he was being downright obsessive. He seemed a bit stressed at this hour, Byleth wondered what was bothering him.

"Seteth. It's not like you to be so harsh on the students and Flayn. What's going on?"

"It's not like me? What do you know about me?" Seteth questioned.

"Goodness, it's like everybody is keeping secrets," he added with a sigh.

Byleth's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

Seteth shook his head dismissively. "It is nothing. There have just been things-  
People- leaving me concerned about Flayn's safety."

Byleth frowned, he didn't realize the Death Knight was such a big worry to him so early on. At least that's who he assumed Seteth was referring to.

"If it makes you feel better, the time Flayn spent unaccounted for was spent teaching her self defense, Ignatz as well."

"Is that true?" Seteth said with relieved eyes.

Byleth nodded, "Yes."

"Then I suppose I owe Flayn an apology. I would like her to be able to defend herself against whatever may come her way. So I would like this to continue," Seteth conceded.

"But if you see anyone making any advances on her like that Ignatz, I am trusting you to put a stop to it in my absence. I wish you a goodnight Eisner."

Seteth turned his around to walk back to his own quarters.

"So no apology to Ignatz?" Byleth mentioned.

Seteth whipped his head Byleth's with a fatherly protectiveness gleaming in his eye.

"Never in a Millennia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I only included the Blue Lions introduction because if I did all three, it would have taken up majority of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth's week had been rather open as of date.

Despite Flayn and Ignatz's impromptu training session he was technically not supposed to train the students. Not until after the mock battle today. For the first time ever he would not be participating in said mock battle, his duty was to observe the students in their first battle to see their current skill level. Which seemed far more appropriate for his role. However, none of the other teachers would be participating either. Likely because Alois would give his class the advantage. Still, it felt weird, like every muscle is his body was offset from the minor change.

He laid in his bed trying to gather his thoughts.

_"Are you thinking about how to unite the houses?"_ Sothis asked.

"Always."

He stared at a crack on the stone ceiling.

"There are so many things I need to do, with so little time. Jeritza needs to be caught before he can harm Flayn, Solon needs to be stopped from cursing Remire Village, I have to get rid of Kronya before she can kill father, and then there's Edelgard..."

His spiel was cut short by banging on his door.

Byleth rolled out of bed as the loud noises persisted. He tried to open the door, but it was held closed.

"Damn it. What the hell is going on?" he grumbled pushing against it with his whole weight. It shifted slightly.

He gave up on pushing the door a opted for step back and brace his shoulder whilst holding his elbow.

_"Hold on! You're not going to-"_

The door swung open before he could get a running start. It was the masked instructor, Jeritza, holding a hammer and a couple nails."

He silently gestured him outside.

Byleth, confused, hesitantly followed the man's orders.

Jeritza shut the door to Byleth's quarters to reveal nailed pieces of lined parchment paper in a flippable stack all reading "Training Session Sign up" stuck to the door's front.

"Always have this on your door," he commented.

He left Byleth puzzled on the dorm step after that.

_"What was that about?"_ Sothis said in a weirded out tone.

"I think he was helping us out," Byleth concluded.

"Though I've never seen any sign up sheet on his quarters..."

That may very well be because few ever wanted his tutelage, or maybe he did not care to train the students unless they pestered him enough. He could imagine Caspar and Felix doing that.

_"Emile von Bartels. I do wonder if there is any hope for him."_

~

"Hello instructor! You are here to witness the mock battle today, correct?" Dimitri greeted.

Edelgard was with the prince, looking rather pleased to see the instructor as an eyewitness to her display of skill.

"I hope you will have constructive critiques to the Black Eagles' students, there are a couple oddities here and there but the students are definitely eager to learn. As am I."

Edelgard was likely referring to Linhardt and Bernadetta. The two were talented in their own rights, but their work ethic was a bit... unorthodox.

Claude sneaked up behind the house leaders, bringing his arms around the two's shoulders, they both gasped.

"Hey there! Did I miss my invite to the strategy meeting? No worries! I'll just join in now."

"Nice try Claude. But I will not be letting any strategies of ours slip," Dimitri ensured.

Edelgard gave a light laugh of friendly confidence. "No matter what tactics either of you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two."

The conversation was cut short by the appearance of Manuela, Hanneman and Alois, the newest addition to the professors this year.

"How precious, it seems you and the students have become fast friends," Manuela crooned.

Byleth rolled his eyes in a friendly manner.

Alois laughed and gave him a hardy pat on the back. "You know I was surprised when I heard you turned down the teaching offer, but now I'm rather grateful! My wife kept telling me about I needed to take it easy, and teaching the students is a great change of pace."

"You were offered a teaching position?" Dimitri said with surprise.

Byleth nodded, "Yes. I turned it down for someone with a few more years under their belt and asked for an instructing position."

"Well I'm glad you got the job, instructor. I'm not sure how well we would have gotten around with that Jeritza guy. I wonder how he even got a job here?" Claude spoke with uncertainty.

Hanneman took this moment to show his vast knowledge of Garreg Mach with a history lesson.

"Many think Jeritza is an anomaly that simply showed up one day, but that is not the case. He actually struck a deal with the church for his position."

"Few know that he is the Viscount of Hyrm. He was given the title due to the main bloodline of Hrym being wiped out when they tried to defect from the Empire to the Alliance. Jeritza exchanged all his shares of the land to the church for this position. We'll get to pass through Hrym territory when we head for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion this coming year."

Byleth was impressed. He didn't know that. Though it didn't sound too out of the ordinary, Jeritza did not seem like the type to care for "shares of land," or whatnot.

On the other hand, Edelgard pursed her lips at Hanneman's words. Edelgard had actually been the one who ordered Jeritza to exchange his shares of land to have a powerful ally on the inside. It didn't help her worries of keeping her plans recluse at the display of the eldest professor's attention to his surroundings.

"In the meantime," Hanneman continued, "The staff strategy meeting is about to begin, come along now instructor."

"Pardon me Professor Hanneman, but do you mind if I speak to the instructor for a moment?" Edelgard asked politely.

Hanneman nodded "Of course. Don't take too long now."

The teachers and students began to file out from the training grounds. Byleth noticed some white power on Claude's hands but thought nothing of it. He probably just chalked up his hands for some bow practice. They headed to the nearby fields right outside of Garreg Mach in preparation for the mock battle, leaving Edelgard and Byleth alone.

Edelgard gave a light bow. "I apologize for keeping you here. I just wanted to speak you about training me."

"I see. Not feeling as confident as you first thought?" Byleth joked.

She puffed out her cheeks in a flustered manner.

"I'd come to you regardless of whether or not we win or lose. Which we will win."

Byleth laughed at her hidden more childish side. She always let the young girl inside her come out when she was alone. Byleth wondered if she acted the same way around Hubert, thinking it would make for good comedy.

"Flayn came speaking to me this morning in a ball of energy, saying she had learned so much in so little time from you, she was also overjoyed to hear her brother allow her to continue training under you."

Edelgard giggled, "I have to wonder just how you convinced him?"

"No convincing was necessary," Byleth answered.

"Really? That's unlike him," Edelgard claimed with a thinking face.

"Whatever the case, I did sign up on your sheet, but you weren't present at your quarters. I was wondering if you would be willing to train me after the mock battle?"

"Of course, on one condition," Byleth declared.

"And what is that?"

Byleth crosses his arms. "Whatever I teach you over the next couple days you must teach to other students who apply."

Edelgard looked shocked. "Are you sure I should be in charge of something like that instructor?"

She truly would have little difficulty teaching the students in battle. But she knew it was better for her not to get too attached. After all, she may one day meet them on the battlefield and she couldn't let any emotions hold her back. Her plan to cure Fódlan of its disease could and would not fail.

"You are a talented, bright young lady Edelgard. I have zero doubts that you cannot handle this," Byleth reassured with a light smile.

She felt his words hit her straight in the heart, making it flutter like a butterfly.

Maybe... just this one time wouldn't do any harm. She simply couldn't find it in herself to say no to the former mercenary.

"Then I will suppose I will have to do my best Professor."

Byleth's smile dropped as he felt the crest stone in his chest grow tight.

"What did you just call me?"

Edelgard appeared confused herself at what she had just said.

"I called you Professor... I don't know why I did. It just felt right."

"Do you think of me as your Professor, Edelgard?" Byleth inquired.

Edelgard put her hand to her head, looking distressed over something she couldn't quiteput her finger on.

"No, it's not that. It just feels like... like I've called you that many times before. Like it's what I've always called you," she recalled with a disquieted tone.

She had a reminiscent haze in her eyes.

"You know when I first met you, it was like running into an old friend or possibly something more..."

Edelgard averted her gaze with red covering her cheeks and all the way down her neck.

The crest stone in Byleth's chest burned.

_"It can't be... does that girl remember the other timelines? Is it because she bears the same crest as us?" _Sothis relayed.

It can't be a coincidence that this is happening now and not in the other timelines. Maybe it's because he had been a professor in almost every timeline, and now straying from that path has caused her subconscious to force up memories. Byleth would have to keep an eye on her to see if she would remember anything else, he couldn't have her revealing anything encrypting.

"We should catch up to Hanneman and the others," Byleth suggested.

"We wouldn't want you to be late to your battle."

~

Byleth stood over the cliffside with the other staff members (including Rhea and Seteth), and the students not participating, waiting for the battle to get into swing. Jeralt was there too.

"Are you settling in well?" he asked with a fatherly interest.

Byleth smiled, he always felt endeared by his down to earth kindness. The students would show concern for him too, but they often regarded him as much mightier than he actually was. While Jeralt, much to his distain, tended to underestimate him.

"I'm doing fine. The staff members and students are all very welcoming," he responded.

Jeralt's eyes widened, "Really? I was under the impression you would've been overwhelmed.

Back in our mercenary group I used to handle everything."

"I supposed I picked up a thing or two," Byleth guessed.

Jeralt hummed in acknowledgment. He glanced behind Byleth to see Rhea distracted by Flayn having shown up to watch the battle.

He took this chance to probe Byleth for anything he might've heard.

"Hey, Rhea hasn't brought anything strange up

to you has she?"

Byleth's face remained unchanging at the question.

"What brought this up? And what do you mean by strange?"

Jeralt sighed defeatedly, "I mean, has she spoken about your mother?"

Byleth almost choked on his spit.

_"Did he know?"_ Byleth thought innerly.

Did Jeralt know that his mother was one of Rhea's failed experiments?

Byleth didn't want to give anything up, especially not right now.

"No. She has not said anything about her. What would she know about Mother?"

He decided if Jeralt was going to bring her up now, he should get the information he already knows out of him.

"I-"

Jeralt was cut short by the blaring melody of horns signaling the beginning of the battle.

Flayn approached Byleth. "Hello Instructor! I have come to watch the battle unfold today. I hope you wouldn't mind if we watch it together?"

~

The battle commenced with a hitch, starting with Lorenz disobeying Claude and leading Ignatz into the fray against Dedue and Ashe.

"No need for shallow tactics Claude. Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition," he said with arrogance.

Ignatz looked less timid than usual when he said "Me?"

"Okay, if you say so. I guess I'm feeling a bit more confident today."

"Don't make light of the enemy Lorenz! If you drop your guard you're gonna get hurt," Claude warned wisely.

Lorenz couldn't hear him, he jabbed his training lance towards Ashe brazenly. The sleek boy leapt back as he readied an arrow to strike the overconfident noble. Dedue had his sights set on Ignatz with his training axe while Lorenz was kept occupied by Ashe. Ignatz strung his bow, firing multiple headless arrows at the Duscurian man while he still had the distance advantage. Dedue was precise as he deflected each one with the body of his axe. He was not called the Shield of the Prince for nothing. Ignatz tried to continue shooting arrows but as Dedue got closer it only became easier for the retainer to deflect the harmless sticks. Ignatz, realizing that his archery wasn't working, pulled out his secret weapon; a dulled dagger. The distance between him a Dedue was small now, worthy of close combat.

"I did not expect to see you carrying that. However it is nothing against me. I will open the path to victory for his Majesty!"

Ignatz remained silent, too busy in thought to register his words as he recalled his lesson with Byleth and Flayn.

"_One of the basics of fighting is height difference."_

"_There will always be people bigger and smaller than you. The advantages in close combat vary dependent on the person, but the solution is all the same. If you can't reach the head or neck, aim low."_

"_Really?" Ignatz mused._

"_Yes. Aiming below the waist means if you hit them anywhere it's going to be on the legs, preferably the knees. You take out the legs and the person will go down no matter what."_

Ignatz charged at Dedue with full speed. The axe wielder braced himself for an upper attack that never came.

At the last second Ignatz dove down to tackle Dedue's knees. It took almost everything Ignatz had but he managed to get the Duscurian man down, holding the training dagger to his neck.

"I-I win," he told Dedue. Though he said it more for himself, for he could scarcely believe this was happening.

"I failed his majesty, I concede," he said with clear disappointment in himself.

On the other side of the battle, Byleth and Flayn cheered for Ignatz.

"Look instructor! Ignatz took what you said about low aim to heart!" Flayn stated.

Byleth let out a pleased hum. "I said my lesson would come in handy and low and behold, it did. You two's plan to equip Archer's with daggers was wise too. It won't be long before other bow users follow Ignatz's example."

Ashe emerged from the shelter of the bushes looking for Dedue.

"Dedue I defeated Lorenz! Let's regroup with Dimitri!"

Dedue frowned, "I apologize Ashe, but I have already been disqualified."

Ignatz took this chance while they were distracted to return to Claude as he was ordered to if Lorenz was defeated. He sprinted into the forest.

Byleth clicked his tongue. "He's left a trail for them, rookie mistake."

The boy along with a all of the other students, had much to learn.

Ignatz waved as Claude's barricade came in sight.

Claude and Hilda popped their heads over the fragile fortification.

"So we lost Lorenz to nobody's surprise. Did the two of you at least thin their numbers?" Claude asked as he pulled Ignatz into the safety of the shaky wood barricade.

"Sort of. It was a trade off, Lorenz for Dedue. Ashe was there too."

Claude nodded, absorbing the information.

"Alright this is good. We'll let the other two houses fight it out while we keep an eye out for intruders. We might just win this!"

~

Losing was not an option for Edelgard, not in life and not in this battle.

She held her training axe close to her body as she commanded Dorothea to advance towards Dimitri and Mercedes across the flat field.

Mercedes fired a couple headless arrows at Dorothea but the songstress was rather quick and rolled to the side accordingly.

"I'm not sure I can do this Dimitri. I'm not much of one for battle," Mercedes voiced worriedly.

Dimitri twirled his spear with confidence. "Do not fear Mercedes! Just distract Dorothea and I'll take care of Edelgard."

The two split in different directions leading their respective targets apart from one another.

Dimitri pursued Edelgard into a more rocky area of the battlefield where she disappeared from sight. Possibly hiding behind a boulder.

Dimitri had his training spear readied for an ambush from any side, he hadn't seen Ferdinand and Hubert in a while.

"Come out Edelgard! This is finally our chance to see who is stronger! We haven't a moment to waste!"

The stone ridden area was dead silent as no person answered his chants.

Dimitri paused in thought for a moment before he stabbed his spear into the earth, holding it close to him he crouched down.

"He's not..." Byleth trailed.

Flayn looked perplexed as she watched him.

"I am confused instructor. What is he doing?"

"He's listening for vibrations in the ground. The spear is working as a conductor," Byleth concluded.

"But to sense such minute movements is impossible."

Dimitri felt the faintest vibrations to the right first. He raised his training spear to get the jump on the person. Until he heard a shout to his left.

Edelgard had leapt from behind the safety of another boulder to surprise Dimitri, but his senses were so acute he heard her coming anyway.

A loud clanging of metal rang out as their weapons met.

_"Wait! but if Edelgard is here then..."_

Dimitri eyes flicked to where he first felt small movements. The stone sat there looking rather innocent to the fight unfolding between the two royals.

_"Damn it! It is an ambush! I need to get out of here!"_

Edelgard gave him evaluating eyes when they separated.

"That was a smart move to listen for vibrations.

Truly impossible for an average human," she praised.

Dimitri gave a determined smile. "We'll spoon feed each other compliments after we win."

Edelgard readied her axe again. "That is where you're wrong I'm afraid. I will claim victory."

"I know you don't plan to fight fairly. I heard someone behind that boulder, is it Hubert?" Dimitri assumed.

Edelgard nodded, "You are correct. But he will not be interfering until our fight is over. Come at me with everything you've got!"

Dimitri took a leap into the air, swinging downward with the point of his weapon.

Edelgard dove to the side, rolling back onto her feet. She lunged forward trying to get the hit while Dimitri's spear was stuck in the ground. But, rather than yank it from the ground he used it as leverage to whip himself around the body of the weapon, sending a kick into her chest.

Dimitri removed the spear with ease from the ground as Edelgard fell on her back, forcing the air out of her lungs.

He held his spear to her neck.

"I concede," she said clearly upset at her failure.

Dimitri grabbed her hand, helping her up. "It was a good fight."

A blast of miasma scorched his back.

"Did you really think you could go freely after being so rough with Lady Edelgard?"

Hubert sneered at the Prince from atop the boulder Dimitri was suspicious of before.

Dimitri sighed, "I should've known you would have a trick up your sleeve."

"I wouldn't call it a trick, more of a fail-safe," Edelgard corrected.

A headless arrow hit Hubert in the chest from the plains a few meters away. He growled in frustration at being defeated so foolishly.

Ashe beamed at his second victory, waving to the blond prince from his spot.

"I did it your majesty!"

A sword was held to Ashe's neck from behind.

"Wrong. I did it," Dorothea rebuked.

Ashe looked disappointed at the end of his winning streak.

"Oh... I suppose I concede."

Mercedes popped up from behind Dorothea with a frown.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't bring the win. I guess this means we lost..." she said gloomily.

Dorothea looked quite proud of herself for being a useful asset to the team.

She sheathed her sword. "Don't worry Edie I'll bring us all the way to the top!"

"Good. Your next target is the Golden Deer. You can regroup in the West with Ferdinand," Edelgard ordered.

The brunette's nose scrunched up at the mention of the noble.

"Oh. Great. Him."

~

Ferdinand stalked carefully through the forest thickets Claude had chosen to hide within

It was too quiet for his liking and he began to feel a prickling on his neck.

"Hey you!"

Ferdinand whipped around pulling the spear from his back.

Hilda stood there with her hands wrapped behind her back cutely.

"I see you're in a hurry, so I'll let you finish me quickly," she said underhandedly.

Ferdinand pointed his training spear at her.

"You will not make a fool out of Ferdinand von Aegir. I bet Claude is slithering around here right now, waiting to strike."

Hilda rolled her eyes, "Cut the chit-chat and jab me already! I wanna go buy this pretty necklace I saw before it's gone!"

She revealed her empty hands to the proud noble, taking a step closer to his weapon.

Ferdinand took a step back. "You would forfeit this fight to jewelry? How shameful!" he chastised with disgust.

"Still, I must help my house come out on top. Where is Claude? Tell me or I will refrain from defeating you!"

Hilda scowled at the red head. "I may not be the most helpful, but I'm sure as hell not a traitor. I'd never tell you where Claude is," she declared unwaveringly.

"Then I have no choice but to take you prisoner-"

A small spark of lightning struck Hilda's foot.

"Ow!" she yelped, grabbing her foot reflexively.

Dorothea pumped her fist in triumph, "Yes! Point three for Dorothy! You're welcome Ferdinand," she graced with a wink.

Ferdinand did not feel welcome in the slightest.

"Dorothea! She was my prisoner! She could've lead us to Claude!"

Dorothea threw a fed up huff at the young man.

"_Prisoner?_ You're being too over dramatic Ferdie. Besides, I was just trying to help. I thought you two were engaged in battle."

"You shouldn't act so boldly, such actions in the future could get you killed-"

Ferdinand took a deep inhale and calmed down.

"I'm sorry for shouting. Let's just take care of this."

Hilda giggled at the two. "Wow that was some good drama, thanks for that! Now I'll be on my way."

She seemed to have forgotten all about the shock sent to her foot and strolled merrily off the field.

"Regrettably, it's just you and me Ferdie. Edelgard's counting on us," Dorothea informed.

Ferdinand grinned, "Wonderful. Than it'll be that much better when we claim victory."

Ignatz and Claude stayed crouching low to the ground as they spied on Dorothea and Ferdinand from a few feet away.

"Well that was rude. Ferdinand said I slither. Do I look like a snake to you?" Claude pouted to Ignatz.

"Do you promise this will work?" Ignatz asked.

Claude smirked with a training arrow clutched in his hand.

"I can promise you anything."

The two strung their arrows pointing at the two.

As Ferdinand was strategizing with Dorothea he could see a pair of green eyes staring with an aim set.

"Look out Dorothea!"

He pushed her to the ground landing on top of her as the two arrows missed their marks.

Claude stood straight up revealing himself to the two final students in his path.

"That's pretty naughty Mr. Aegir. You better kiss and make up," he teased.

Ferdinand's face turned pink, "What? No! I'd never-"

Dorothea elbowed Ferdinand off of her before she made a mad dash for Claude.

The Archer yanked a wire that released multiple bags of flour into the air, making the area look like a winter in Faergus. Ferdinand managed to cover his eyes in the nick of time only being fully dusted in white. The charging Dorothea was not so lucky, the flour flew right into her eyes, causing temporary blindness to the singer.

She screeched as she tried to rub the fine power from her eyes.

"I may have borrowed a few things from the kitchen. Did you really think I was just sitting around hiding? I always have a plan!" Claude chanted."

The baking material served as a good cover, for it was still thick in the air making things more difficult to see. Ignatz saw Claude use this chance to jab Dorothea with a training arrow. The Magic user groaned in response as she continued to rub at her eyes.

It was up to him now.

Ferdinand was still completely on guard with a training spear of all things at his stead.

Ignatz devised a plan based on what he learned from Byleth.

_Byleth grabbed a training spear from a barrel._

_"If your enemy has a long weapon, then they will have less control of the tip as it is the farthest point from their body."_

_He swung the spear out far and swung in close. This demonstrated the varying speed of the weapon dependent on distance._

_"In close combat, your legs are the longest thing at your disposal. If you can pin the tip to the ground, kicking would be the next step."_

Ignatz stood tall from the bush he and Claude hid within and shot an arrow to get Ferdinand's attention.

The spear user leaned back quickly, barely dodging the headless stick.

"Nice try, but it will take more than your house leader's pranks to get the drop on me."

He lunged the training spear at Ignatz.

The Golden Deer student pressed his bow against the side of the weapon, changing its direction.

The spear's slight change sent Ferdinand out of control, the young man almost tripped over himself when his weapon went in a different direction. Ignatz elbowed the noble straight down on the back, sending him face down I the dirt.

Ignatz released the breath he was holding in.

_"That was really nerve wracking,"_ he mused in his head.

He got down on his knee to tap his dagger against Ferdinand's neck.

The Aegir child grunted as he pushed himself back onto his feet, stumbling slightly.

"That incredible handiwork Ignatz! I will have to become proficient in that field in order to win a duel against Edelgard. But until then it seems your houses has won."

"We won?" Ignatz said in disbelief.

"We won! Claude we did it!" he cheered.

Claude helped Dorothea to her feet while she held a hand to her eyes.

"That's nice and all, but could you two give me a hand? I might've went a bit overboard in the flour tactics."

~

Byleth among with all the staff and students began to trek back inside the monastery around sunset. Everybody was in high spirits after the battle. All were mingling and chatting about the tactics and fighting skills they had witnessed.

A few of the students and even Seteth had chosen to walk and talk beside Byleth about Ignatz's growth in skill during the battle.

"So that was the fruits of your training with Flayn and Ignatz. I must say I am pleasantly surprised," Seteth complimented from the opposite side of his quote on quote "sister."

Raphael pumped his fist in rejoice for his childhood friend.

"Good job teaching Ignatz how to get in there and use his muscles!"

Caspar and even Linhardt were also amused by the brawl.

"Heck yeah! Even though Dedue was way bigger than him he managed to pull it off. He just grabbed his legs and wham! He was toast. You've just got to train me sometime!" Caspar shouted with excitement.

Linhardt yawned in a bored manner at the skirmish.

"It was smart teaching, and though I despise battle I can appreciate a good display of intelligence when I see one."

Little did Linhardt know that Byleth had learned about the importance of low aim from him, himself. He just happened to listen in on a conversation between him and Caspar discussing on how the feisty blue haired boy could defeat taller people.

Linhardt yawned again, "So instructor, I do wonder if you are proficient in training students to use their crests in battle? Professor Hanneman seems certain that you possess a Crest of your own, so you must have some experience."

Byleth felt a wringing in his gut.

"Yes. I know a little bit. Nothing truly impactful though."

Linhardt seemed delighted simply to see another person knowledgeable in the field.

"That's fine I would rather look into their mysteries rather than their battle uses anyway."

He frowned looking a bit melancholic.

"It's a shame though. For all their worth to our society I wish we could do more to with them to justify their importance. Sure, they make one stronger in their magic or strength, but I'm talking about any possible other abilities they may grant. Say, for uses outside of war. That's what I'm eager to find out."

Linhardt truly did long for a world where crests were used to make life better and easier, where their past use of spilling blood was abandoned.

Byleth knew he'd go farther than others might think just to see a more peaceful, sleepy world.

_"Do you think we'll ever see peace Professor?"_

_Linhardt was standing amongst the embers of Fhirdiad looking rather determined yet frightened._

_"I was so sure that we would be living in a bright new world after this war. But looking now..."_

_His eyes swept the fiery battlefield flowing with the blood of Empire soldiers, comrades, former friends, and innocent bystanders._

_"I'm just not so sure anymore."_

_He clutched something in his pocket tightly._

_"I've lost so many hours of sleep waiting for people to wake up, ironic isn't it? I was waiting in slumber for them to wake up and realize that this bloodshed isn't the way. Yet this was the path we chose. A path not just soaked but created from blood."_

_Linhardt's eyes were misty as he faced Byleth._

_"I just don't see day a where I can sleep soundly anymore."_

_"Linhardt look out!"_

_Byleth tackled him as a stray arrow almost lodged in his back. The two were now hidden behind a pile of rubble sheltering crushed bodies beneath._

_"We'll talk after this is over!" Byleth shouted._

_Linhardt shook his head, "No Professor. I need to say my piece now, because... I'm almost positive I won't be alive when this is over."_

_"Don't say that. You're fine! Your unscathed!" Byleth pleaded._

_The loud roar of the Immaculate One shook the ground. Byleth could see the monstrous dragon all the way from his place behind the rubble. He could even almost make out her saying "give me back my Mother!"_

_Linhardt gaze was fixated in the direction of the Immaculate One._

_"I don't want our lost hours of sleep to be for nothing..."_

_"What do you mean Linhardt?"_

_Linhardt ignored him._

_"People, especially my father, always harped on me for never making use of my talents."_

_Linhardt revealed what he was hiding in his pocket, it was the crest stone of Saint Indech. Linhardt had held onto it after their fight with the Unmovable One._

_Linhardt smiled one last time._

_"Now... I'm finally going to put my research to good use."_

_His crest of Saint Cethleann resonated brightly with the stone. A white flash covered his body with the winds of change blowing Byleth away from his student._

_In the place of Linhardt was a dragon that looked extremely similar to the Immaculate One only being a bit smaller._

_"The Dormant One..." Byleth muttered unconsciously, still in a state of shock._

_It roared loudly as it took to the skies flapping its mighty wings, focused only on the Immaculate One._

_When the Dormant One came into its sights the former Archbishop grew more enraged._

_"How dare you! You imposter! Hiding under the guise of my brethren! This inferno will be your grave!"_

_The Dormant One lunged for the monster as it strangled out distorted words._

_"So... Tired..."_

Byleth snapped his head up, squeezing his thumbs to choke down his nausea.

_"Ah, you were thinking about the time we got the crest stone of a saint and Linhardt_

_became the Dormant One? It was likely thanks to his crest that he was able to pull it off,"_ Sothis recited.

_"I still wonder as I'm sure you do as well, how Linhardt managed to possess the crest of Saint Cethleann even though she had no children?"_

The deity sighed within his mind.

_"Somethings are better left unanswered, others are not. If we're meant to learn how Linhardt got the crest of Saint Cethleann we will learn."_

"Blah, blah, blah, crest this, crest that. Don't you have any other hobbies, Linhardt?" Caspar teased.

Byleth decided to help his mental health by listening to the mindless conversation.

Linhardt put a pondering hand to his chin. "I do, but they all consist of different forms of sleeping."

~

"Victory is ours guys! Let's have a toast!" Claude praised holding up a goblet filled with his choice drink to his classmates.

The Golden Deer were all sitting together with a feast to celebrate their victory with Ignatz looking far more social than usual. Byleth had dropped by to give Claude and the glasses wearing archer his congratulations before heading to bed. He had a long day with Edelgard ahead of him tomorrow. And to be honest, the memories he'd been seeing lately of the past hadn't been doing his brain any favors. He wasn't even a part of the mock battle and he was exhausted.

The other students raised their cups waiting for Claude to take the first drink.

He set his drink down. "At least that's what I would've said if we won, which nobody did."

"What? I got humiliated by Ashe for nothing?" Lorenz complained.

Leonie had a scowl on her face. "We won didn't we? Why are they refusing to recognize that?"

Claude raised his hand. "It was my bad this time guys. Apparently getting flour in one's eyes is actually pretty dangerous. Dorothea had to get her eyes flushed by Manuela. There was floury eye goop everywhere."

A few members proceeded to gag at the image.

"Did you really need say that at the table? Now I've lost my appetite," Lysithea scolded as she dropped her silverware to the table.

Claude shrugged it off, "Yeah, so we got disqualified. But you admit we were still the shining stars of the show, right instructor?"

Byleth smiled as Claude handed him a goblet.

"Yes, I look forward to seeing you grow in strength and as people. I say you still deserve a pat on the back for what you did today."

"To disqualification!" Raphael toasted.

The rest of the Golden Deer cut their losses and joined in the obtuse cheer.

Right before Byleth took a sip Claude put a hand over his cup.

"I gave the two of us a favorite wine of mine. I know it's not allowed, but you're a "cool teacher" aren't you? You don't mind, right?" Claude whispered.

Byleth paused before taking a long sip. He swirled it in his mouth for a moment.

It was bitter, but good.

It reminded him of when Jeralt used to offer him sips of his drink when he was a young boy. He face would twist in disgust, yet he would insist that he liked it. Then Jeralt would laugh till his sides hurt as Byleth would continue to try to stomach the taste of the dark liquid.

Though in the darkness of this liquid, Byleth tasted familiarity.

"It's really good. What is it?"

"Almyran Noir."

Byleth felt the wine bubble back up in the back of his throat.

_Claude poured Byleth a glass of wine on the porch of his vacation home in Derdriu._

_"This is an old favorite of mine. Almyran Noir."_

_He breathed out a chuckle as he lowered himself into his chair with the support of a cane. He rested it carefully against the table_

_"You used to have to go through so much trouble just to get a bottle in Fódlan. Now you can buy it at your local market."_

_Byleth took a seat across from Claude. The man had aged quite well since they defeated Nemesis twenty years ago, with only a few crows feet decorating his eyes and a few odd stray white hairs._

_"How are you doing old friend?" Claude asked with a worldly smile as he took a sip of his beverage._

_How was he doing? He had retired to a life of peace in Derdriu after abolishing the central church, living a life of relative peace._

_He felt empty inside._

_Twenty years since Edelgard perished, twenty years since Dimitri died without purpose. He was sure Claude felt it too. The emptiness._

_"I'm comfortable. But I'm sure what you have to say is far more interesting."_

_Claude's smile faded. At that moment, he looked old, far older than he was. He looked like Byleth did when he remembered something he wished he could forget._

_"That's kind of why I asked you. I'm not doing anything. The world is united and at peace, and yet... It feels like an empty victory."_

_Claude's next sip was longer, deeper, more alcoholic. He drank the goblet in one swig._

_"Humans right? We're so greedy and ungrateful. I've accomplished relative world wide peace for Goddess sake and still I can only look at what I've lost."_

_Byleth reached over the table to put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Claude. It's okay. Please listen-"_

_The King brushed his hand off as he poured himself another glass, proceeding to drink it in one big gulp again._

_He lifted the bottle to pour a third glass. Byleth slapped it out his hand, causing in to shatter on the ground in hundreds of pieces._

_Claude slammed his hands on the table angrily pushing his chair back to reveal a stub where his right leg once was._

_"Look at my leg Byleth! Look at it!"_

_Byleth couldn't look at the husk of a man any longer. He kept his head despondently turned to the side, not meeting his eyes._

_"You can't! Because it's gone! Nemesis took it in our final battle."_

_He breathed a hysterical laugh. "At first I thought "it's just a leg, It's worth it for the sake of Fódlan!"'_

_He was crying now, and Byleth continued to refuse looking at the shell._

_"'It's just a radical Empress, it's worth it for the sake of Fódlan. It's just a deranged King, it's worth it for the sake of Fódlan."'_

_Claude grabbed Byleth by the collar, forcing him to look into his dead green eyes overflowing with grief. He was barely standing as a human._

_"I don't just need my leg. I need my_ **_legs_**."

_He slammed his free fist down onto the table sending Byleth's untouched the goblet over. It stained everything red._

_"I need to go back."_

Byleth couldn't handle it anymore.

He dropped the goblet onto the table and ran outside to empty his stomach on the cobblestone, leaving a very confused class inside.

He gasped for air but his mind kept swimming. He couldn't even hear Sothis, but he could tell she was trying to speak to him. He just kept remembering too many things at once since he got here, first Bernadetta, Linhardt, then Claude.

His head needed a break he thought, as he collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : People always ask why is Jeritza but they never ask how is Jeritza? 
> 
> Don't worry, Ignatz won't be the only cool non-Lord for long.
> 
> Linhardt is a sleepy dragon. 
> 
> (If Byleth can dodge by twirling on the tip of their sword, Dimitri can do spear aerobics)
> 
> And about the mature rating. I knew I would need to up it at some point. I first thought it would need to be changed after looking Byleth looks into some characters pasts. But when I wrote the Claude flashback, it ended up being much darker than I first planned. I don’t mind it, but I know some people do. That’s why the story is now M rated.
> 
> Comment your thoughts :)


	5. Familiar Scenery

Byleth was falling.

There were no voices or visions, he was just falling. He could feel himself falling between the cracks of time. Sothis had sentenced him a final chance to make things right. After failing one hundred times he wasn't sure he could, or if it was even possible. He wasn't sure he could even live normally again with the memories ingrained in his mind. She had asked him if he could live in peace if he did succeed.

He said he'd never know until he reached that point.

Giving up wasn't in his vocabulary. It couldn't be for a man who'd brave the terrors of war 100 times. Even if he was falling he knew there'd be a bottom. He knew even if he couldn't live a peaceful life, he'd find peace in the survival of his students. That they would tell the tale of his fight for the future to their children, and their children to their grandchildren. And he and Sothis would look back and smile, living or dead.

He hoped either way that he's see the light in her eyes again soon.

"Byleth! Can you hear me?"

Byleth groaned as he creaked his eyes open.

He was in the Monastery's infirmary, laying on one of the bed sets feeling rather stiff. Jeralt and Claude were there crowding around his bed while Manuela squeezed his hand in a strong rhythm, trying to get him to come to.

He was too dazed to do anything but mumble incoherently.

"... falling down..." Byleth managed out.

"Falling down?" Claude recited.

"He's not dying is he?!" he exclaimed in horror.

Jeralt flicked him on the back of the head, "Of course not! Don't say things like that! His eyes are open aren't they?"

Manuela shushed the two. "Quiet. He's trying to gather his surroundings."

"Can you hear me Byleth?"

He nodded, patting his throat. "Water..." he croaked out.

Jeralt grabbed a wooden cup waiting on the night stand for Byleth.

"Here you go kiddo."

Byleth took it quickly and downed it in large gulps.

He cleared his throat before asking, "What happened?"

"Do you know where you are?" Manuela quizzed first.

Byleth rubbed his head. "I'm in the infirmary from the looks of it."

"Yes, and do not to touch your head," Manuela ordered.

"You landed head first on the cobblestone.  
You had to receive a couple stitches, they're still a bit fresh.

"What time is it?" Byleth droned.

Claude glanced at the clock ticking above

"It's past midnight. You were brought here about seven or eight hours ago.

"You ran outside in a hurry. I went to make sure you were okay and... I think you know what came after that," he left to the imagination.

Claude grabbed Byleth's shoulder, "Hey, you can speak up now. Was it the wine? I already got caught, Manuela agreed to look the other way if I gave it to her."

Manuela blushed furiously. "Claude can you not keep that exchange in confidence?!"

"Relax it's just the instructor," he ensured calmly.

Jeralt shook his head with exasperation at the two. "It wasn't the wine or else you would've gotten sick too."

Manuela snapped out of her foolishness. "Yes. Did you eat anything questionable? Did you experience dizziness before you passed out?"

"I think I am afflicted with Vertigo," Byleth lied.

Claude noticed but kept his mouth shut.

Manuela frowned, "Vertigo? It must've been pretty bad for you to pass out."

She left his side to rummage through a cupboard and pulled out a bottle full of a clear liquid and a pipette.

She handed it to him gingerly. "Put a couple drops of this in your ears once or twice a day, and check to make sure your stitches heal properly.

"You can stay the night here... with me," she ended with a wink.

Byleth threw his legs over the bedside, "No thank you, I'm fine to rest in my own quarters."

He stood up abruptly looking a might unbalanced. Jeralt steadied him by the shoulder.

"Maybe you should stay here. Manuela can make sure there isn't anything we might've missed," he requested with a strange glint of worry in his eye.

Byleth shook his head. "I have students waiting to receive my tutelage tomorrow. I need to be up, ready, and prepared."

"Just, be careful," Jeralt pleaded.

Byleth stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"_You _be careful," he snapped.

Byleth then left the infirmary with unrelenting purpose in his step.

_"My head is still spinning..." _Sothis groaned.

_"Why are you being so rude to your own father? Shame on you!" _she chided.

Byleth's eyes turned dark at her words.

"You know why."

"He worries so desperately about me. What about him? Is it not a lack of concern for his own safety that results in his death? Without fail, he dies."

_"Byleth..."_

"I'm sick of it," he growled as he swung open the door to his quarters, slamming it behind him without care for poor Dedue sleeping next door.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his finger woven stressfully into his hair.

_"Careful! Your stitches!" _Sothis chimed.

Byleth's hands did not budge.

"Why are you doing this?"

_"What?"_

"Why are you giving up?"

_"I am confused, explain."_

"Why have you given up hope on this world? Your eyes are hollow, but your voice still supports me, cares for me, pushes me forward. Why? Why are you so contradictory?" he rambled.

Sothis appeared in her ghostly form in front of him, now allowed to interact since they were in privacy.

"Because I love you. You shared that sentiment with me as well."

She held him close in her arms with his head still hanging low. Though, she could not hold him for real. Her touch phased through him, like she was not even there. She simply tried to position herself to make it seem as though they were in a tight embrace.

"I have hope in you. If anyone can come up with a way to untie those children, it's you. But..."

She choked on her last words.

Byleth looked up with his eyes wide. In her arms, she failed to hold back her tears.

_"_But I hate seeing you like this. All of this hurt... I just can't see the worth of a 100 wars of pain equating to the very lives of those who pushed those wars forward."

"The world needed to change. Such events are unavoidable," Byleth reasoned imploringly.

Sothis sobbed, "I know! I want to give up, but I also want you to succeed! The truth is..."

She threw her head into the crook of his neck to hide her shame, "I don't know what I want for this world either. I just want to be with you. However that alone has to happen, I'll make it happen. All I know is that _we cannot go back_. Not even for Jeralt. If we do the cycle will just continue."

"Sothis."

She lifted her head from his shoulder with tear-stained cheeks, looking in Byleth's eyes with her lifeless green ones.

"I'll do my best to get us both the happy ending we deserve," he reassured back in his usual calm voice.

Sothis smiled sadly with her eyes shutting as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish I could kiss you."

~

Byleth arose nice and early to meet Seteth and Rhea in her audience chamber, most likely to receive the mission to eliminate Kostas.

She stood there with a relieved smile to see Byleth well, while Seteth also appeared quite pleased.

"I see you have recovered. I hate to put you on the field so soon after being afflicted with your ailment, but the Black Eagles will be disposing of bandits this month."

Byleth bowed with his hand to his chest.

"I assure you that my illness was blown out of proportion. It is minor and nothing to be concerned about."

He blinked in realization. "A-also, none of the students other than Claude know what happened right?" he asked sheepishly.

Seteth shook his head. "It was kept private, and the Golden Deer students thought you were simply late for a training lesson."

Byleth sighed with a relived face, "Thank you Seteth. I'd rather not linger on a minor illness when there's work to be done."

Despite still being wary of him, the saint admired his professionalism.

"If I may offer some advice," Rhea began, "I'd suggest bonding with the students during this next mission. I know it sounds morbid, but I'm sure building relationships with the students can transcend into your work. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I absolutely agree," Byleth responded.

It was so hard to face Rhea. Every time he looked at her his heart would fill with conflict. She was wise and intelligent, yet how could she be so wrong? He never saw her display hatred towards the students. How could her hatred burn so deep for people that knew nothing of Those Who Slither in the Dark? Maybe it wasn't hatred at all, but simply distrust. Distrust no different that what was had for individuals like Claude, Dedue, Cyril and more. Distrust for even herself. The only true worthy person of Fódlan in her eyes was her mother, Sothis.

"We must go now," Seteth announced before leaving the audience room.

Rhea gave her usual alluding line, "I sense something special in your heart. I have high hopes for you," and left.

~

Byleth was striding towards the training grounds to meet Edelgard for her lesson after classes had ended. He was taking the pleasantly quiet route from the dormitories with little disturbance, until a door swung open, slamming him in the nose.

Byleth groaned in pain holding his nose, checking for blood every few moments. Behind the open door was Linhardt von Hevring, pushing the entrance shut with his back, for his hands were full of books. It looked he dropped one on the ground but didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, instructor I didn't see you there. You look unwell," he pointed out with a straight face.

Byleth removed his hand from his reddened nose. "Thanks for noticing. You should open your door slower, if I were Bernadetta or Lysithea I'd be sent flying.

"Understood," he said plainly and began to trek away without a second remark.

Byleth picked up the book he dropped.

_"Scriptures of Seiros."_

"Linhardt, wait. Is this yours?"

The green haired boy stopped and swiveled on his foot to examine the article.

"Yes that's mine, thank you for picking it up."

Byleth set it back on his stack of books with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? You look suspicious," Linhardt noticed.

"I never took you for a religious man."

"I'm not. But it can't hurt to gain a bit of knowledge on such things," he reasoned.

That did not sound like something Linhardt would say. He only payed attention to things that interested him, why was he reading a religious book?

Maybe Byleth could let Edelgard wait a little.

Byleth outstretched his arms, "Here let me help. In exchange you'll tell me why you have a sudden interest in this subject."

He gladly handed the extra weight to him. "You do the heavy lifting while I run my mouth? You're one of a kind Instructor. We'll be heading up to the library."

Byleth followed the healer from behind as the conversation began. Byleth had to listen carefully, Linhardt was the type to give up easily if he felt his audience wasn't listening.

"May I first ask you, do you believe in the history the scripture sells?" he quizzed.

Byleth hoisted the books up his chest. "I think most of it is true, I also think some truths are twisted to tell a favorable narrative about the church."

Linhardt wholeheartedly agreed.

"It appears great minds think alike. If you think like that, then I'm sure you're not to fond of the crest system as well."

Byleth had never felt much opposition towards the crest system from Linhardt before. He seemed mostly concerned about his own research more than the grand picture. Perhaps this was all just a means to see what kind of person Byleth was, so far Linhardt had only given him more questions rather than answers.

"No, not really," Byleth admitted.

"Then let me ask you one more question," he raised.

"Do you believe in miracles from the Goddess?"

_Miracles from the Goddess_? What an odd thing to say. Byleth had experienced more miracles than any other from Sothis, but telling him that would be complicated for obvious reasons.

He decided to say what he thought Linhardt would like to hear.

"No."

"Ah, good, you're smarter than most," he put simply.

They continued up the stairs in silence for a long moment before Byleth spoke up again.

"You never told me why you had a sudden interest in the Seiros religion."

Linhardt huffed under his breath. "It's not really an interest, more of an entertaining pastime. People who believe in miracles from the Goddess are simply fooling themselves; I find science far more believable."

"But... I respect history," he added.

"All the things that are true, all the historical relics, the bloodlines that came of it... they're invaluable."

Byleth decided to pipe in on his tirade.

"Basically, you hate the way crests are utilized in our system, but you respect them for what they are."

"Precisely," he confirmed.

"There are some who'd spill blood and tarnish the sanctity of history just to have the crests power, those people are the worst of the worst," he remarked ominously.

For the first time in 100 timelines, Linhardt had given Byleth chills. It was like a freezing portent washing against his back. It  
didn't help the he couldn't see the magic user's eyes.

They stopped in front of the library doors.

Linhardt took the books from Byleth. "Thank you instructor. Strangely, I enjoyed our chat, let's do it again sometime," he said sincerely.

Byleth nodded silently, feeling too clammy to speak. He quickly started to rush back to the training grounds, he'd kept Edelgard waiting long enough. He was sure that their interaction would leave lasting effects on the fate of the final timeline, and yet... And yet he couldn't get Linhardt out of his head. He was always so enigmatic, even to Byleth. And the way he spoke at that moment insinuated that he knew about the crest experiments.

Either way, Byleth would definitely talk to him again.

~

"I am so sorry to have kept you waiting Edelgard," Byleth apologized.

She smiled kindly and picked up a training axe from one of the barrels.

"It's quite alright. You did not keep me waiting for long."

"Not if it's your first time giving a lesson, surely this must reflect badly on me as a instructor," Byleth critiqued.

Edelgard kept looking at him with those lavender eyes, trying to prod into his soul to see the very softest most vulnerable parts of his being. But it wasn't in the evaluating way he usually saw.

"You have a strange look in your eye. Is something on your mind?" Byleth asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "No, I just- I'm embarrassed."

"Why is that?" Byleth probed.

Her snowy skin became flushed.

"I boasted at you with intentions of a sure victory, and yet, I failed. Shame does not begin to express my feelings towards my arrogance."

"You act as if you made a fool of yourself out there, when it was quite the opposite," Byleth started.

Edelgard looked surprised and endeared by his words, she even began to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

"I saw your fight with Dimitri. Your calculated movements, your cunning planning for possible failure. Nothing about any of that screams arrogant to me," Byleth ensured.

Edelgard bowed respectably. "Thank you Instructor, you don't know how much that means to me."

"With the problem eradicated, shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Very well, today I will be educating you in the combat art 'armored strike' I find this will be a vital skill to your arsenal," Byleth instructed.

"It is effective not just against armored soldiers, but larger enemies."

Edelgard did arms stretches with the axe in her hands in preparation of any steps Byleth may give her.

"So your biggest concern for me as of right now is the size difference between me and possible enemies," she concluded.

"Yes," Byleth concurred.

"It's not that I don't have faith in your combat abilities, but the fact of the matter is that men are bigger and more muscular than you. And you use an axe, which is a slower weapon. It's integral that you learn handy techniques to defend yourself in battle against such foes."

Edelgard absorbed his eloquent words, feeling more and more ready to master the art.

"Demonstrate."

Byleth complied and picked up a training axe from the same barrel as Edelgard.

"I'm sure you recognize the vital points of attack, such as the neck and chest. But the enemy may and likely will have armor protecting these areas. Your best bet is to strike the back of the knees. The armor has open chinks on the backs of the knees to allow for movement those will serve as your target."

He proceeded to demonstrate on a dummy by swinging wide and low. The training axe hit the entirety of the pole, starting from the back.

"It looks at bit slow and the target is rather small," Edelgard commented with a frown.

Byleth let out a light chuckle. "Good eye, I never said this was an easy technique. Even I am not very proficient in the art. Doing it correctly is the first step, once you get it down then you start working at speed. It's likely the peers you teach won't get it down for months. But like I said, I have faith in your abilities. If anyone can get it it's you."

"Let's see if you can figure it out," he proposed.

Edelgard, feeling motivated took a swing, trying to copy Byleth's movements. Her hit barely even dragged against the back of the pole. She looked at Byleth for some critiques. He watched her silently and said nothing.

_"He wants me to try to figure it out for myself."_

That's right the answers won't just come to you, neither will victory or success. It's that system she's trying to do away with.

_"My goal won't just come to me. I've got to reach out my hand!"_

_~_

It had been half almost an hour.

Edelgard was getting closer and closer to a perfect hit, but that was just the first step she still needed to perfect its speed. Byleth had remained wordless and observant the whole time. The longer this went on the more determined Edelgard got to prove herself. Byleth knew his silence would push her harder to get it right. Edelgard wanted that gratification that she never received as a child and would not receive as an idealist empress.

It wasn't the nicest way, but it was the best way for Edelgard.

She gasped to catch her breath as she swung again at the dummy.

The poor thing was battered so horribly, it looked as if someone had used a real axe to practice.

Close again, but not close enough. Edelgard was panting with the axe dragging on the ground, sweat evident on her forehead. Byleth handed her his water flask graciously.

She grabbed it greedily and downed it in an unladylike manner to none of Byleth's surprise.

She, however, looked horrified by her behavior.

"Can... Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"What happened?" Byleth joked.

Edelgard giggled with a voice that only came out in her private quarters. It was a voice that was much younger than the girl in front of him. He only could hear it a handful of times. The voice of a little El. Times like this were precious.

"Why don't we take a break?" Byleth suggested.

"But my training-"

"You know better than to strain yourself," Byleth interrupted sternly.

Edelgard bit her lip and nodded.

The two took a seat on a bench next to the weapon barrels.

Now that they were a lot closer Byleth could see faint dark circles under the princess' eyes.

"Have you not been sleeping well?" he mused.

She quickly became frazzled, unsure of how to respond.

"I-I... well... Everyone gets a nightmare every once and a while. Though I've always hated them. They're inanimate things I just can't control.

Ah. So that's where this going.

"What do you dream of?" Byleth said with obligatory undertones.

"My childhood. Before I knew what I needed to become," she answered vaguely.

Byleth took a swig of the flask he'd given Edelgard, feeling a bit parched himself.

"I won't pry, but if you need someone to vent to I'm always ready to lend a listening ear."

Edelgard stared at her feet in thought. "Maybe I can trust you, so long as you swear not to tell a soul."

"You have my word Lady Hresvelg."

Her face grew heavy as she let the words bubble from her throat and out of her mouth.

"I dream of... my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning."

Byleth felt the guilt begin to seep back into his heart. This was just another monologue to him.  
He'd heard it many times over. It was a faded,  
scabbed, aching wound for him. But for Edelgard it was still fresh, open, and bleeding red. The guilt helped remind him how important this was.

"Such a large family of 11 children with 8 older and 2 younger than me, yet I am the heir. Do you know why?"

_"Yes," _he innerly answered to the rhetorical question.

"All of them were crippled, weak with disease, or died. I was the only one who _could _inherit the throne."

"The nightmares are a reminder to never let what transpired happen again."

It took everything Byleth had not to show weakness. The memories of all the timelines were reminders yet the war happened again and again. If what Edelgard said is true, what does that make of his convictions? His conviction to save his students transcended time itself, but it was never enough. Things are different right now, and they need stay that way.

"The future depends on me. If there is one thing I will not shy away on being arrogant about, it's that."

On that heavy note Edelgard stood up.

"I'm ready to get it right Instructor."

_"Me too El."_

"Show me," Byleth commanded.

Edelgard, with newfound calm and focus, approached the dummy. She swung low as normal, but this time she let the axe loosen in her grip. The axe's freedom in her hand allowed its momentum to carry it all the way around to the back on the pole.

A perfect hit.

"Instructor, I did it," she said proudly.

Byleth knew she would. When Edelgard had her convictions at her side there was little she couldn't do.

Byleth applauded her. "You figured it out. I figured you were the kind of person who learns best with little interference."

She bowed, "Thank you."

"Now do it again," Byleth ordered.

"Don't do it till you get it right. Do it till you don't get it wrong."

Edelgard raised her axe without protest, and continued till the task was fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I took the weekend off, but since then I've been working on chapter planning. I have almost all of part 1 done. The story will follow a pattern just like the game, and I think it will be quite enjoyable.


	6. Chapter 6

After Edelgard had gotten the hang of 'armored strike' she was granted a break by Byleth to eat dinner before rounding up the students he assigned for her to train.

Needless to say she had her work cut out for her.

_"Dedue Molinaro, Hilda Valentine Goneril, and, Ferdinand von Aegir. Of course," _she listed in her mind with exasperation

She found it a bit suspicious that she hadn't seen Hubert around recently, and that he decided not to join her for dinner. She trusted that he wasn't up to anything sinister as it often seemed.

The princess sighed as she ate alone. When Hubert wasn't around that's how it always was. She was always alone, people being too intimidated or feeling too inferior to sit with her.

Things were better this way. It hurt, but distancing herself was more important than her feelings if she is to see her goal to fruition. And yet she couldn't help but feel drawn to the former mercenary named Byleth. His mysterious nature was alluring, and she could never shake the faint familiarity she felt when she was near him. Perhaps that's why she revealed more than she ever would to anyone to him only.

"Edelgard! You wouldn't mind if I sat here would you?"

Edelgard looked up from her plate. Standing above her was the Faerghus Prince Dimitri.

"I suppose not."

The blond young man took a seat across from her with a tray of unappetizing, gray gruel.

Edelgard let out a noise of disgust.

"How could one enjoy something so horrible?"

Dimitri laughed at her reaction. "I don't have a sense of taste. I eat this because nobody else will. Better than it going to waste."

"Has it been like that since you were born?" Edelgard asked with sympathy.

Dimitri frowned, "It's been this way since the Tragedy of Duscur."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause between the two. Edelgard did not meet his eyes while Dimitri stared into his dull, stormy bowl.

"I never did give my condolences. I truly am sorry for your loss," Edelgard started.

Dimitri looked a little brighter from Edelgard's words. "Thank you, it means a lot to hear it from you."

The two ate in relative silence with one another, but they were both thinking about the same thing.

"Dimitri?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, not wanting to look like an animal in front of Edelgard. He didn't, but he always wanted to be sure.

"Yes?"

"Are you still looking for the perpetrators of the Tragedy of Duscur?"

Edelgard bit her lip hard after asking the question. She had feelings of deja vu since arriving to Garreg Mach, but know she felt she was walking in untreated land. It was chilling, as was Dimitri's expression. While lots of conversations like hers with Kostas and Hubert felt the same this felt entirely new.

Dimitri's eyes were erratic and temperamental  
as he spoke to the unnerved Princess.

"You are of those who believe Duscur is innocent then?"

"Not necessarily," she disagreed.

"But you seem to believe that they are innocent, subsequentially there must be a different guilty party."

"I see," Dimitri acknowledged.

"To answer your question then, sort of. I am looking but not hunting. If the perpetrators come to light then I will punish them without remorse."

The Prince's face no longer looked princely in any sort. It was twisted and haunted with promises of vengeance. But, it faded as fast as it came.

"If they were to simply fade away then I wouldn't go upturning every stone for traces."

Edelgard could relate to the wronged man, even though she didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve. Just as she had suffered through experimentation; Dimitri had suffered his own turmoil.

She then made a promise Hubert would not have approved of. Good thing he wasn't here.

She grabbed his cold hand with her equally cold one. "Dimitri, if you find the culprits one day, tell me. I will help you dispense justice."

Their eyes were reveling in assurances of death to their banes as Dimitri sealed her proposition.

"I except."

~

Edelgard walked to Ferdinand's dorm adrift in her mind. She already had an idea of who the guilty party was of the tragedy, them being Those who Slither in the Dark. The pact wasn't harmful in any sense to her goals. If she needed to do away with Dimitri in the future she would still fulfill their promise. First the Church, then the Agarthans.

She knocked on the noble's door taking a deep breath in and out. She did not know if she had the patience to handle Ferdinand for the next few hours.

The door opened to the red head, one-sided rival she tried so desperately to avoid.

"Ah! Edelgard! Did you change your mind about that duel?" Ferdinand asked excitedly.

"No Ferdinand."

He sunk a little, but he didn't seem too affected.

"Well, I suppose that's for the better I was enjoying tea at the moment with my fellow noble, Lorenz."

The Golden Deer student stood up from Ferdinand's table to bow for Edelgard.

"It's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Um, yes, thank you," she responded half-heartedly.

"I hate to interrupt your downtime, but Instructor Byleth has summoned you for training."

"Oh? What kind of training in particular? And why was it required that you come deliver this message?" he asked in interest.

"It's because I'll be the one instructing you," she reasoned.

He appeared disgruntled by this. "Hold on, there is just as much you could learn from me as I from you."

Edelgard raised her hand, "Save it for the instructor Byleth, Ferdinand. This wasn't my choice either."

"I came so you'd help me fetch Hilda. I doubt one of her nature is to come willingly to training."

"Hilda? A delicate flower like her training?" Lorenz commented as he gathered his tea set to leave.

"Then I suggest that I take her place in training. She deemed herself too fragile for battle , so I swore I wouldn't let any harm befall her," he said proudly with his head held high.

Edelgard shook her head. "It's not up to you Lorenz. Instructor asked for Hilda, not Lorenz in the place of Hilda."

"Besides, I believe Hilda is too quick to give up for frivolous reasons as I saw during the mock battle," Ferdinand piped in, "I don't think she was being entirely truthful."

Lorenz frowned at his noble friend, "You dare call a lady as gentle and charming as Hilda a liar? Then I have misjudged you, a true noble would never send a defenseless maiden into a fray," he chastised.

Ferdinand glared right back at the Gloucester heir. "No, a true noble would be able to set apart truth from lies!"

"And how dare you say I'd let a defenseless maiden fight!" he snarled with an unbecoming boom that shocked both Lorenz and Edelgard.

Ferdinand held his tongue when he took note of his behavior.

He turned back to the Adrestian Princess. "Excuse me for a moment, Edelgard."

The door shut behind her as she waited at the end of the dormitory hall for Ferdinand.

She had never seen him lose his composure like that before. Usually it was when he refused to admit that he bit off more than he could chew, but that... that was just pure anger. She pondered on what Lorenz said that had gotten so deeply under his skin.

"A defenseless maiden fighting..." she murmured quietly to herself.

Lorenz stormed past her without a word looking quite agitated himself. Ferdinand followed not too soon after.

"Alright! Let's go fetch Hilda!" he said with restored vigor.

~

"So... do you want to mention what made you so... upset?" Edelgard asked clumsily as they questioned people for Hilda's whereabouts.

"At the marketplace? Many thanks," Ferdinand said with gratitude to a passing knight.

Edelgard cleared her throat for his attention.

He smiled with his usual gusto, "She appears to be at the marketplace to neither of our shock."

"Ferdinand."

Edelgard gave him a firm, but concerned look.

"I know we have our differences, but we are classmates. If something is wrong I would not judge you for anything you say, our so called "rivalry" aside."

He met her eyes, but his eyes usual unabashed nature was replaced with a certain thousand-mile stare.

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing worth speaking about anyway. Let's focus on getting Hilda!"

~

The two struggled with Hilda whom was holding onto the entrance hall pilar for dear life as they dragged her away from the market.

"No! I hate training! It's all sweaty and gross!" she cried.

Edelgard grunted as she and Ferdinand hoisted at the retainer harder. "Come Hilda, you're better than this!"

"No! I'm not!" she retorted.

"Hey guys. What seems to be the problem?"

The two Black Eagle students turned to the suave yet sly voice that belonged to Claude.

"Here, let me lend a hand."

~

Hilda pouted with her arms crossed as they approached the greenhouse.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Ordering me to go to training! Doesn't he know that I'm no good on the battlefield?" she complained.

"You say that but I don't think you believe it," Ferdinand accused.

Hilda uncrossed her arms with a hurt look falling over her face.

"But it's true!"

The emotion with what was said was so believable one could believe it to be her actual feelings. Who's to say it wasn't.

They entered the greenhouse where there were few persons. The only people the three could see were Ashe and Dedue knelt down at level with the soil. They seemed to be enjoying gardening together.

"Pardon me Dedue," Edelgard interrupted.

Dedue, stoic as ever, stood up from his knees. He politely removed his dirtied gardening gloves before addressing the princess.

"Is there something I can be of assistance to?"

She nodded, "Yes, the Instructor needs you."

"Have I done something wrong?" he assumed.

"Don't jump to conclusions Dedue, you've done nothing questionable," Ashe stated.

"I bet the Instructor wants to offer you a private lesson! I can't wait to sign up one day!" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

Edelgard gave a praising smile to the archer.

"Yes, you are correct. I will be the one teaching all of you today however."

Ashe looked slightly confused. "I've never heard of student taught lessons."

Dedue nodded with understanding. "If the Instructor orders it then I suppose I can not refuse. I will do my best."

~

"Instructor Byleth, I don't know what to do," Edelgard said with a contemplative expression.

The three rounded up students awaited instruction with axes in their hands, unsure of how to proceed with a student teacher as she stood off to the side counseling with Byleth.

"Just teach them the same way I taught you. You have all the tools you need," he informed.

"The reason I'm doing this is to give you experience in authority and innovativeness, and to help grow bonds between the students."

Edelgard frowned, "Is that so?"

She didn't want to reject his teachings, but it would be better for everyone if she didn't get too close. She'd get this lesson over with and hopefully never have to do this again.

Edelgard grabbed a training axe and joined the group while Byleth sat on a bench, observing with a watchful eye.

"The lesson I have been prepped to teach today is the combat art "Armored Strike." This Art is useful against larger, and as the name suggests, armored units."

Ferdinand and Dedue listened earnestly while Hilda yawned.

Edelgard continued, "The idea is to aim for the entirety of the back of the knee, pulling forward to the front. This will cause your opponent to fall and a mortal wound to be dealt to the leg."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

She swung at a dummy letting her axe slide within her grip to hit the backside of the peg. It was practically flawless. Byleth nodded with praise at the prodigy. He looked at the other three student's expressions. They appeared a little intimidated by the technique, though Ferdinand was doing his best to hide it.

"Hey," Hilda whispered to Dedue.

"You're big and strong right? It's just... this is a little much for a frail girl like me-"

"You're not," Dedue interrupted.

"And if you are then you must become strong if you are to serve as Claude's retainer."

Hilda looked taken aback.

"Hey, Claude's got nothing to do with this. I'll do my best for him, after all he's a pretty good friend. I just don't want my weak little body to give out when he needs me. You save your best for Dimitri too, right?"

"... Your words are not false, but-"

Dedue was cut off by Edelgard clearing her throat.

"Am I boring you?"

Dedue bowed politely. "My apologies for my rudeness."

Hilda gave an out-of-practice bow herself. "Yeah, we're sorry. Could we ask you to repeat what you said?"

Edelgard pointed her axe at the dummies. "You will replicate my demonstration till you get it right at least once..."

She smirked, "_Together._"

A small bead of sweat ran down Ferdinand's temple.

"H-Hold on! I'm a bit confused by your order," he spoke shakily.

The sinister smirk remained as she indulged him.

"I'll explain. Three of you will decide the order of who performs the art. But in order for training to end all three arts much land successfully. I'll be here for any more questions or demonstrations you may need."

She gave a dark chuckle. "After all we might be here all night."

Ferdinand shook himself of concern and renewed his bright vigor. Dedue remained stony, ready to carry out his task. Hilda, rather than being whiny or despondent looked rather nervous. She was pale and fidgety, and her mind was aflutter.

"Are you alright Hilda? You look a bit dehydrated?" Ferdinand asked.

"Here," he handed her his personal flask of water.

"Thanks a bunch!" she spoke with a forced tone and smile.

Byleth rubbed his chin in critique.

_"So this is Edelgard's teaching style. It's rather harsh, and possibly even humiliating. But it can boost the bonds of others greatly, and it stands to make sure none are felt behind. Those who learn quicker are forced to help the slower. And success is dependent on not one person alone, but a collective group."_

_"A strong leader as always Edelgard."_

The three students were gathered together, discussing how to handle the challenge presented. They chattered incoherently like crickets in the heat of summer nights.

"We should ask for another demonstration."

"We should at least attempt it first."

"Perhaps we should discuss the order."

Edelgard tuned them out as she took a seat next to Byleth.

"How did I do?" she asked with a twinge of worry.

Byleth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You did great. Your use of 'no man left behind' in training will build good communication and bonds."

They turned their heads as Ferdinand readied his axe to attempt the art on the dummy.

"As a noble, I must pick up on combat skills quickly as not to appear slow witted. That is my duty," he declared.

Hilda flinched at his words, feeling more frazzled by the minute.

He swung around, allowing his axe to slide in the same fashion as Edelgard. It almost hit half of the backside of the peg. An astonishing first attempt, but not good enough.

"That was well executed for the most part Ferdinand, but you lacked the right amount of momentum when you swung around. That momentum helps carry the axe around as it moves in your grip," she analyzed.

"Well, I won't get it wrong twice!" he promised.

_"I doubt it." _Edelgard thought to herself.

~

The three continued as the sun began to set. They worked only at mastering the combat art to succeed seamlessly at their test for Edelgard.

Ferdinand had begun to land majority of his hits, only missing every few times. His skill at the art was already gaining on Edelgard's.

Dedue observed Ferdinand with a watchful eye, following his movements to land at least every other hit.

Hilda, however, had not manage to land a single successful blow. She was just as tired, just as sweaty, and worked just as hard as the other two.

But nothing came of it.

She panted alongside the other two students, but her breathing was a little bit off. She was not in sync with the other two, she was out of the loop, she wasn't like them.

They panted in exhaustion. She panted in frustration.

Byleth was about to ask Edelgard to step in and give her some extra help, but Dedue and Ferdinand stepped in first.

"Hilda, are you alright?" Ferdinand asked once more.

"No," she choked out.

Her lip quivered. "I keep saying it again and again. I'm no good," she spoke with heartbreak.

"I'm no good at fighting. No matter how much I try, I'm never enough. I can't even pick up a single combat art."

She looked at her feet, "I wonder sometimes if brother sent me here just to humiliate me."

Ferdinand offered her his handkerchief for possible oncoming tears.

"I don't want to be pitied," she said in rejection of the gesture.

"I apologize," Ferdinand started.

"I apologize for calling you a quitter."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

He folded the monogrammed cloth back into his pocket.

"When I was with Edelgard I said you were the kind of person to give up for frivolous reasons. I was not entirely wrong, but what I said wasn't entirely true."

"You worked just as diligently as everyone else when you put your mind to something, and that deserves to be recognized."

She shook her head at the statement. "I-I don't deserve recognition. Not without results."

"Then we'll help you reach those results! Our test is to complete this challenge together!" he chanted.

"You refuse to use 'yet' when you criticize yourself," Dedue stated.

"You may be no good at fighting _yet. _You haven't picked up a combat art _yet. _Just because you have not reached that point yet does not mean you will not get there," he consoled.

Hilda sniffled, "Thank you. I don't think I've received such kind and inspiring words in my life."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm going to try harder!"

Edelgard smiled at the sight of their reconciliation. It was heartwarming and pleasant. A moment of respite in her life really. It even made her second guess having relations with others.

She imagined being able to have friends who's shoulders she could cry on. It was something so simple that it was happening before her very eyes, yet it was still mountains away for her. She wanted freedom of corruption in Fódlan, she wanted peace for the people, she wanted to be friendly and approachable. But she couldn't have her cake and eat it too.

~

Ferdinand and Dedue both coached Hilda through step by step. Edelgard had even stepped in a couple times to lend a hand. Finally, Hilda landed a perfect blow on the dummy.

"Yes, some progress!" she cheered.

Ferdinand applauded her and even Dedue cracked a smile at her elation.

"Now you have to continue to succeed. Can you manage Hilda?" Edelgard asked.

Hilda had a burning in her eyes as she readied her axe again. "It would all be a waste if I gave up now!"

The cycle continued. Ferdinand, Dedue and Edelgard walked her through step by step until she manage to land perfect hits without their guidance. Her strikes were more bold and more confident, far more than they ever were before.

Then it came time for them to test. They had a decided order of Ferdinand, Dedue, then Hilda. Edelgard and Byleth both stood by the dummies for close observation of the three as they executed their hard work.

Ferdinand practically at the same level as Edelgard, landed his hit to no person's surprise.

Dedue followed with a less precise, but still passable blow.

The two watched Hilda with silent cheers ringing in their minds as she stepped up to decide the challenge.

She planted her feet and swung with power but her nerves got the better of her. Her grip tightened from anxiety and failed to bring the axe to its needed length as it barely nicked the back of the peg.

She groaned in disappointment as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't lose face. Continue working hard. The job's still not yet done," Byleth prompted.

"Your nervous," Dedue put bluntly.

Dedue hesitantly put a hand on Hilda's shoulder. It was a conflicted action that felt wrong as a man of Duscur, but right as a... person. A person who wanted to see her succeed.

"In battle nobody will be judging your skill, only your cause. This training is to provide you with the ability to become stronger, to protect Claude's cause."

Dedue sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"You must clear your mind of negativity first. Sit in this position and it will help reduce stress."

Hilda and Ferdinand joined him, and to their surprise Byleth did too.

"You said this reduces stress?" he confirmed.

Dedue laid his palms flat on his knees. "Yes, it is an old meditation position from Duscur that the elders used to teach."

"I'm not sure how I feel about sitting in the training grounds, but if it will help Hilda I see no reason to refuse," Ferdinand decided, though he seemed to be enjoying the break himself.

Edelgard stood off to the side from the four, choosing to watch rather than do.

Hilda patted the spot next to her. "Sit Edelgard! Dedue's onto something here!"

The princess gave in to her emotional demons a second time today. Amidst such warmth, how could she not be tempted?

~

They sat lost in the sky. It was so surreal. To Byleth it felt like he wasn't in a savage cycle of time and war. To Edelgard it felt like she wasn't a princess with the fate of Fódlan on her shoulders. To Dedue it felt like his fellow brethren of Duscur were nearby and allowing him peace of mind to forget who he was and just be around classmates, without worry of his race and lineage. To Hilda it felt like she could be less cynical to herself. There was no obligation or pressure just the calm of night.

"Why did you always think so little of yourself?" Ferdinand asked Hilda.

She rubbed her forehead of sweat "It's no secret why, especially if your the sister of Holst."

"I love him to death, but that never changed the shadow that was always cast over me. He's just not a plateau I can reach."

"Then don't," Byleth added with his eyes closed and his head facing the moon.

"Your life does not revolve around you being Holst. Your goal is to be the best Hilda. That's all anyone can ask of you."

She fiddled with her pigtail. "What if the best Hilda isn't that great?"

Byleth took a swig of his water. "Someone will always find you great, so long as you give them a reason to."

"Then I'll give them a reason this time around," she spoke with finality as she stood up and grabbed her training axe from the barrel.

~

Ferdinand and Dedue completed their tasks even better than the last time. The rest had surely done its wonders and Hilda was praying for some of that magic to rub off on her.

Not that she needed it.

Everything was out in the open. How she felt about Holst, herself, there was nothing left to hide. There was no longer a reason to be nervous about being Hilda. There was no reason for her grip to tighten, she had let it all go.

A perfect hit.

A perfect swing, a perfect slackness of hand, it was perfect because she did not force her standards to Holst's level.

"Congratulations," Edelgard praised.

"Oh my goddess! It worked! Ferdinand, Dedue!"

"Truly a noble sight," Ferdinand complimented.

Dedue simply bowed with a light smile on his lips.

"I suppose this means your all free to go. Good timing too. It's almost past curfew hours," Byleth concluded from his supernatural sense of time.

The three dispersed with new bonds in their hearts attached together like string, spinning farther and farther, forming a net that brought the houses closer.

Hilda waved Byleth and Edelgard goodnight as she left the two behind.

She walked carefully in the night to her dorm at the second floor. As she made her way to the staircase a figure called her name.

"Hilda!"

She whipped her head around. It was Lorenz, the flashy noble with no end to his ego.

"Lorenz! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for not protecting you like I promised I would, and for watching you train," he said briskly.

"You watched me train, for that long? You creep!" she chastised harshly with a furrowed brow.

Lorenz looked ashamed. "I know it was terribly improper. But I made a promise, how would it reflect me as a person if I broke said promise? And when I heard they were going to force you to train and- well, I at least wanted to make sure you weren't harmed."

Hilda let go of her anger as quickly as it came. After all, it wasn't an often occurrence to see Lorenz so thoughtful and apologetic, especially for something that truly wasn't a big deal.

"It's okay I guess. I'm more embarrassed that you saw me get so emotional."

"Did you hear everything?" she asked.

Lorenz nodded slowly. "I did. But I'm not upset, or mad that you lied to me even."

"I was just heartbroken to see a woman of your propriety think so little of herself."

He grabbed her hand, "I want you to know that I will always hold you in high regard."

She retracted her hand. "Thanks, but I don't want to be held in high regard. I want to be held as Hilda."

She turned around to march up the staircase before turning back one last time.

"When you understand what that means, I'll hold your hand back."

And with that she disappeared upstairs.

Lorenz bit the inside of his cheek in thought.

"She wants to be known as Hilda rather than a woman of high standing. But doesn't she realize that her lineage is a part of her?"

His head clicked in realization, "I need to apologize to Ferdinand soon for my foolishness! How silly of me to forget!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The bandit fight is when the plot will begin to sow its seeds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 12/8/2019- The delay in the release of chapter 8 is brought to you by Dragon Quest 11. Don’t worry, it should be out by this week.

Byleth had made sure to get a good rest for the next day. The day he and the Black Eagles head to Zanado to dispose of Kostas. Though, technically his job was to observe the students.

_"Not too tired are you?"_ Sothis asked.

Byleth gave a sigh of disgruntlement. "My job consisted mostly of sitting around yesterday. I know I told Edelgard to take the lead, but it felt like I did a whole bunch of nothing."

A knock from his door interrupted his conversation. Byleth was pleased that it wasn't the banging of a hammer at least.

He opened the door and to his surprise it was Hubert von Vestra with a rather imposing look on his face.

"Good morning Instructor. Are you well?"

Ah, he was referencing Byleth's sudden illness, his "vertigo." The students did not know about that, but Byleth had grown accustomed to Hubert's stalking. He could almost always sense his presence. Akin to an animal sensing the heat of another living thing. It was so hard to catch the Mage off guard, Byleth wondered if he had the same ability too.

"I think you already know the answer," Byleth said with little emotion.

Hubert frowned, appearing a bit deterred from the response.

"Just a bit of hospitality," he hummed.

Byleth allowed the retainer into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Byleth knew what was coming next, likely some threatening for being a little too chummy with Edelgard. The best way to shut it down was to frazzle him. Appear omnipotent and unintimidated in the face of his maliciousness, luckily these were his specialties.

"I assume you've come to threaten me Vestra?"

He quirked his eyebrow, "So you knew my intentions the whole time, how curious."

"It wasn't hard to figure that out. After all, you were spying on the students and I the entire training session."

He looked taken aback by the former mercenary's statement.

"I wish you would've joined us, you are welcome after all."

He huffed despondently, "I have no intentions of mingling with the insignificant. My only concern is Edelgard."

Oh Hubert, always so insistent on that fact, but Byleth knew better. He knew his loyalty went a little deeper than just Edelgard herself.

It took a few timelines for him to piece together why Hubert was so loyal to her, and he must say... It's rather saddening.

"How devoted, yet sadly untrue," Byleth denied.

"Even if you were a mere mindless slave for Edelgard to use as a rug it wouldn't be true. You are human Hubert, not a husk. It is simply human nature to want and dream, not even the Goddess can change that."

His eyes grew dark with anger at Byleth's words, though his face remained unchanging. However, Byleth could tell he felt backed into a corner by having his ideals questioned. He knew the real Hubert under his grim exterior.

He was a dreamer just like Edelgard.

He planned to speak to the magic user more on this later, but know wasn't a good time.

He didn't want to appear too suspicious lest Hubert kill him off for being a bit too knowledgeable on Edelgard's plans.

The retainer straightened himself out, wiping himself of all unnecessary feelings.

"Your words I'm afraid ring untrue for yours truly. Good show though, maybe you'd find better work as a philosopher," he said sarcastically in his raspy tone.

"I'll say my piece and take my leave if you don't mind... keep your distance from her majesty. The last thing she needs is to put her trust in someone who may pose a threat."

He didn't even give Byleth the chance to reply as he left his quarters.

_"Always a tough nut," _Sothis grumbled.

_"I wonder if he also noticed that Lorenz guy hiding in the shadows as well."_

_~_

"Ah, Instructor Byleth, thank you for joining us," Hanneman spoke with his usual politeness.

Byleth joined the grouped Black Eagles to relay the mission and their goal before they would inevitably set for Zanado.

"We've finally manage to track down the bandits," Edelgard started.

Hubert looked at Byleth with clear eyes as he added, "I appears the Knights have them cornered in Zanado, the Red Canyon."

There was no trace of the conversation the two had in his quarters. Good, at least for now.

The students began mutter about themselves as they conversed their excitement and others their worry.

Byleth gave a small smile. "Your students appear rather excited Professor Hanneman."

Hanneman sighed as he fixed his monocle. "I swear, I haven't the slightest query where their energy comes from."

The Instructor gave a bare nod in response. He pondered if they should be this excited to kill anyone. It was such a sharp contrast to the somberness they all carried in the future. It was obvious they had been groomed to be excited for this. He was sure that Caspar and Ferdinand's fathers had romanticized this day to no end for them.

But it's messy out there, for both sides. Even if that ugly messiness didn't rear its head this time, it would soon enough.

"Alright that's quite enough students! It's time we move out!" Hanneman rang with authority.

The students got into attention quickly as they collected their belongings for the battle in Zanado.

~

The trek wasn't too long as Zanado was only a bit South of Garreg Mach, sitting right above Varley territory.

Byleth marched alongside Hanneman towards the last sighted location of the bandits as they talked strategy.

"I know I'm technically here to observe, but I'd like to lend as much of my assistance as I can," Byleth said with security.

Hanneman smiled appreciatively. "Your assistance is much obliged. Personally, I'd love to see some of the handiwork that was spoken so highly of by Alois."

"I promise not to disappoint," Byleth proclaimed.

"In any case I suppose it's safe to assume taking a stealthy approach is out of the question?"

Hanneman hummed in agreement. "The Bandits are already on the run, and they spotted the Knights on their tails awhile ago. I'm not sure it's possible to catch them without their guard up. We could stakeout perhaps? Wait until they're all asleep?"

Byleth shook his head. "They won't stop moving for the rest of the day. The students will be too tired to fight in top performance. And with their current skill level they need no less than their best."

Hanneman rubbed his mustache in thought.

"You know, it's against the rules to go to Zanado without orders from the Central Church. But in my younger, wilder days I did go once. For research of course."

Realizing what he had said he quickly saved face, "You won't tell anyone will you?" he whispered.

"Tell who, what?" Byleth said blankly.

Hanneman laughed heartily before regaining composure.

He cleared his throat. "What I'm getting at is if my memory serves me correctly, there are two split bridges that lead to a clearing."

Byleth was well aware of this and had opted its use many times.

"A good old pincer attack," he concluded.

"Yes, that's the gist," Hanneman replied.

Byleth let his eyes fall on Edelgard and Ferdinand.

The two still walked far apart, but still noticeably closer than before. Ferdinand seemed to only be watching Dorothea though. Byleth heard the two also had a spat, Ferdinand once again being a bit frivolous with his words. I suppose he was having trouble approaching her, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Pardon me Professor Hanneman," Byleth started.

"If we split up to do a pincer attack I'd like to oversee the students I taught recently. You know, make sure my teachings are rubbing off."

"Who did you have in mind?" Hanneman asked.

Byleth kept his attention on the two. "I've taught Edelgard and Ferdinand, and as I'm sure you've realized by now Hubert will want to stay by Edelgard's side."

Hanneman huffed with discontentment, "No doubt."

"How are Dorothea's healing skills?" Byleth asked.

Hanneman quirked an eyebrow.

"Extremely basic, mere cuts are most she can handle. If you're concerned I'd be happy to add Linhardt to your group."

Linhardt's words reflected in Byleth's mind.

_"Those people are the worst of the worst."_

Perhaps now wouldn't be a good time to talk to him. Byleth had plenty on his plate already and he didn't want to bite off more than he could chew.

"Dorothea will suffice."

Hanneman nodded. "Very well then, I'll tell you when we're near where the bandits were sighted."

~

Byleth lead his team of Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Dorothea along the east bridge of Zanado.

"If we can let's take out Kostas first, he's the only semblance of a leader they have," Byleth commanded.

"I'll let you guys take the reins from here. If I sense trouble I'll be there to assist."

Byleth slowed down his pace to let Edelgard take the lead, and no sooner after he did-

"Hey! The brats are coming from the east too!"

Finally it's happening, the cycle is truly beginning once again. It finally began again when Edelgard cut down that same shouting bandit with ease.

"Be on your guard! They know of our presence now!" Hubert warned.

The bandits charged with reckless abandon towards the students with no sign of restraint or training.

Hubert sent a miasma in their direction landing a devastating blow, except on the few that dodged lunging straight for him.

Byleth flew in his direction cutting down an assailant with his sword in one hand and smashing another's jaw upward with an open palm. The bandit screamed as blood leaked out of his mouth in a steady flow. The poor fool had bitten through his tongue. Byleth finished him not a second later.

"You're reflexes are slow and your aim is rubbish. I hope you don't expect to protect Edelgard with shoddy skills like that," Byleth insulted.

The mage grit his teeth and held his tongue as the two continued onwards.

Byleth didn't want to get mean, but he had to get through to Hubert just as much as he needed to for Edelgard. This was the best way to get him to listen. The young man was a host onto his own with or without Edelgard's word. He was just as vital to the equation of success as her.

Ferdinand and Dorothea were back to back much to her distaste. She shot out lightning at every bandit that got too close while Ferdinand finished off those that were still alive after the attack with his spear.

Dorothea's hand crackled with power as she let the spell strike a barbarian in the chest. He fell lifelessly to the ground without a sound. It made her stomach twist with guilt.

"This doesn't feel right. Is this really what the church wants to teach us?" she said questioningly.

A bandit leapt for Dorothea in her disillusioned state. Ferdinand fluently switched his spear for the axe on hisback, flanking the enemy on his side.

"Worry about the ethics later Dorothea!" Ferdinand said breathlessly.

"We're in the midst of battle whether we like it or not! Please, focus on staying alive!"

Dorothea followed his steps as they ran to catch up with Edelgard and the others.

"There you go again, talking about me getting killed! I'm not defenseless!" she snapped.

"No, but you obviously don't enjoy killing! There's nothing wrong with that, but..."

Ferdinand trailed off as a haze fogged his eyes.

Dorothea frowned at him. "...Say no more. I'm not your burden Ferdinand, I'm nobodies burden. And if I am that much of one to you then I'll go with Edelgard. At least she will respect me.

Dorothea sped up and ran ahead, disappearing from Ferdinand's sight.

"Wait! Dorothea! We shouldn't separate!"

No answer came to him but a pair of bandits did.

Ferdinand readied his axe with an emboldened look in his eyes.

"Get out of my way. I refuse to let a repeat of the past happen again!" he chanted as he worried for Dorothea... and grieved for his mother.

The bandits smirked thinking they'd found easy pickings.

"You think your facing only a mere noble. Whether or not that means something to you doesn't matter. Because even if I'm no longer a noble, know that I am Ferdinand von Aegir."

They couldn't see due to the cascading sunlight of midday, but the crest of Cichol bore its fangs  
as it shined behind Ferdinand.

As the ruffians charged with loose axes Ferdinand swung his weapon around, executing a perfect armored strike on one of the two. It was so powerful it almost chopped his leg off. The wounded bandit fell to the ground with a cry and Ferdinand silenced his pain with an axe to the neck.

The unscathed bandit brought his axe down on Ferdinand's back only to stop at the last second, leaving only a light cut. The thief was paralyzed as he looked into Ferdinand's eyes, finally noticing the crest.

The bandit couldn't counterattack something he felt so below of. At that moment his will to escape or fight felt like an insignificant speck in comparison to Ferdinand's will to protect. It was a determined look that had more valiance than he could ever hope to. He was a mouse caught in Cichol's glare.

The bandit dropped his axe as he backed away from Ferdinand with his hands up. He bolted away in a confused stupor as to what just happened. Ferdinand readied his spear to launch straight into the bandit's back.

He stopped himself.

_"That's not a noble thing to do. Let him go," _he thought to himself.

It was his duty to subdue all bandits, but this one obviously had lost its will to fight. They had even dropped their weapon.

Ferdinand shook off the whole scene and sprinted to find Dorothea.

_"It's okay mother. I'm a noble now. As a noble I won't fail ever again."_

~

Panic struck Byleth quick as he noticed something amiss.

"Where are Ferdinand and Dorothea?"

Edelgard and Hubert stopped.

"Did they fall behind?" the Adrestian princess proposed.

"Doubtful, those two are always chipper with energy," Hubert added.

"Instructor!"

The three whipped their head to the origin of the voice.

It was Petra running up to them, sheathing her sword at seeing they were allies.

"Professor Hanneman sent me ahead to be scoping the area while he is tailing the leader. Why are you stopping? Is something wrong?"

"We've lost a couple of our classmates it seems," Hubert said informatively.

Byleth grabbed Petra by the shoulder with urgency. "Is your group nearby?"

"Yes, they are not far from here," she replied.

Byleth signed with relief. "Edelgard, Hubert, go with Petra and regroup with your other classmates. I'm going to search for Ferdinand and Dorothea."

The two followed in Petra's direction while Byleth went his separate ways.

Byleth sprinted quickly, a little too fast for his body currently in contrast to the better shape his body was in at the end of the war. But he couldn't be bother to care right now. The burning in his lungs was nothing in comparison to the burning in his mind.

_"Damn it all! I had one job! And I couldn't even do that! _ _Am _ _I not taking this seriously enough? Because of my foolishness Ferdinand and Dorothea could be-."_

Stop.

Don't jump to conclusions yet. Edelgard trained Ferdinand well yesterday, he's in good shape. And Dorothea is a clever one, she can slip out of any mess. Just focus on finding them.

He was retracing their steps at an increasing speed. If there were any straggler bandits they had missed they wouldn't bother to catch up with him.

_"They're here, they're here, they can't be anywhere else. They're right... here!"_

Byleth skidded to halt causing dust to dance in the air around him. There was coughing near him, and when the dust settled Byleth could see Ferdinand's brightly colored hair.

Ferdinand shielded his eyes from the dirt.

"Instructor?"

Byleth gave him a good glance over and could see he was fine. Everything was fine... minus a still missing Dorothea.

"Where's Dorothea? I thought you two were together?" he demanded.

Ferdinand hacked out one last cough before speaking, "We were, but then she got upset and ran ahead. I got caught up in battle, but afterwards I started searching for her."

_"That's not good," _Byleth and Sothis thought in unison.

"Okay, let's get you back with your classmates and I'll keep searching," he stated.

Ferdinand shook his head looking at the ground. "No, I have to help. I can't fail again!"

_"Fail again?"_

"Listen Ferdinand, I don't know what's going through your head right now," Byleth started.

He placed his hands on Ferdinand's shoulders tightly, "But if you can keep a straight head and keep up with my pace you can come with me."

The red head nodded profusely, clutching his axe tight.

"Let's go."

With little more than that the two briskly dashed their way back toward their first destination, the clearing.

_"If Ferdinand got caught in a fight then chances are she got far ahead of him." _

That was for certain, but real question in Byleth mind was, _"Why didn't she regroup Edelgard and Hubert?"_

Byleth and Ferdinand had made it to the clearing with the other Black Eagles. The rest of the bandits had appeared to have been taken care of by the students.

Until Linhardt ran to Byleth's side with a faster pace than he usually used.

"Instructor! It's bad! Their leader has Dorothea!"

"What!" Byleth and Ferdinand shouted in unison.

They were about to bolt for the ruffian kingpin before the weasel shouted, "Nobody move!"

He revealed himself from the thick bracken lining the clearing. He had his brutish arm wrapped tightly around the brunette's bust as she desperately dug her nails into his flesh trying to rip his arm off. She didn't struggle her body too much. If she did the axe held close to her would fly straight into her neck.

"Let her go!" Ferdinand snarled with unadulterated rage as he raised his axe charging forward.

Byleth caught the noble by his collar and threw him to the ground. "Shut your mouth! You're going to get her killed!" he hissed at the wide eyed boy.

Kostas smiled grossly in victoriousness. "You're all going to stay right there while I make myself scarce. If I even think you're following me, I'll cut this brat's head clean off!"

Dorothea dug in her nails even harder as she bit her lip. She refused to cry. If she cried right now they would all see how much she didn't belong here. Not only would she have gotten captured by a bunch of amateur bandits, but she would be showing that she had given up. She was far from it. Even if he cut her head off she would keep fighting like a headless chicken.

On the opposite side of the clearing, Caspar was beside Bernadetta as he grit his teeth so hard he almost chipped a tooth.

"Bernie, shoot that Bastard down!"

Bernadetta almost fainted on the spot. "I-I can't! What if I miss and hit Dorothea?"

"Damn it you're right!" he growled in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized.

On Byleth's side the former mercenary was nearby Hubert.

"Hubert, miasma that asshole!" Byleth ordered.

Hubert said nothing and much to Byleth's dismay, he did not ready a miasma.

Byleth was shocked. Was he trying to spite him for what he said? Or... did his words from before actually make him doubt his abilities?

Byleth tried to get a look at him to gage his mindset. But the mage avoided his gaze. If Hubert was trying to spite him he would look straight into his eyes. He'd let him know he was being spited. Now was not a good time to delve into Hubert, he'd worry about that later among other things.

This had never happened before. Never once was there ever a hostage situation in this mission. Kostas was already starting to back away from the class with Dorothea still in his clutches. Ferdinand was not too far away losing it. Any longer and the noble might go berserk.

Byleth let small wisps and crackles of flames slowly build in his hand. Magic was for emergencies only, and if this was not one he did not know what was.

He let the spell for fire die in his hand as a spell for wind sniped Kostas right in the eyes.

_"Nice job Hanneman."_

The scholar was waiting for a clear shot. Had he struck when Kostas had first grabbed Dorothea the bandit might've killed her on instinct.

Kostas' grip on the songstress loosened. She stomped his foot and jabbed her fingers straight at his throat. The years of living on the streets had blessed her in self defense. She had definitely broken a few arms of men that were a little too touchy feely with her during her time in the opera house.

Kostas instinctually went to grab his throat as he gasped for air. The wound from the wind spell gushed blood uncontrollably when Dorothea jammed her thumbs into his ruined eyes. His axe had long since fallen to the ground and he fell alongside it as he howled in agony with his hands flying to his maimed sockets.

Dorothea unsheathed her sword. "You want me to be your hostage?"

She brought the sword down with fiery vigor. "At least buy me dinner first!" she shouted as she dealt the final blow.

Kostas' arms flopped lifelessly off his face.

"Killing is wrong. But I'm not going to die for you," she growled to herself.

~

"Everyone appears to be alright," Hanneman reported to Byleth.

They were doing aftermath checkups before heading back to Garreg Mach. Byleth had his hand pressed to his face in shame.

"I'm so sorry Hanneman. This whole situation is all my fault. I'll bear any brunt of punishment for this catastrophe when we report to Rhea."

Hanneman raised his hand. "Dorothea already spoke to me to say for the record that her getting separated was her own fault."

"She was my responsibility. You trusted me with them," Byleth countered.

Hanneman pressed a handkerchief to his forehead to clear up the sweat from the day. "No. She was _my _responsibility. It has become obvious to me that I have not taught my class enough about the importance following orders, especially during their time as students. Ferdinand acted out of line as well."

Byleth glanced at the noble receiving healing from Linhardt for the minor cut on his back. He looked sadly at Dorothea who had covered her face with her hat to hide her embarrassment, standing beside Petra who comforted her.

"He was just worried about Dorothea," Byleth defended.

Hanneman let out a light chuckle. "Worried? Quite an understatement if you ask me."

"I've seen many students of mine care deeply for one another, and I tell them the same thing. You can't let your investment in another person put others in danger."

"I suppose you take issue with Hubert too?" Byleth concluded.

Hanneman tucked the used handkerchief back into his pocket. "Not Hubert himself. Just... the way all retainers are taught."

"They're all taught to be mindless tools for their master, rather than a confidant for advise and support."

"I understand," Byleth replied simplistically.

Hanneman waved to Linhardt to signal it was time to go. "I'll speak to Dorothea and Ferdinand at a later time. We best get ready to depart."

"Yes-" Byleth reply was cut off by in echoing in his head.

It was akin to a thousand whispers coaxing him gently.

** _"Where are you going?"_ **

"Is something wrong Instructor Byleth?"

Byleth's eyes shot back to Hanneman's expectant blue ones.

_"Stay calm," _he told himself.

"Yes, I apologize, but I think I dropped something important during my search for the students. You can go ahead. I won't be long," he lied.

Hanneman paused in assessment for a moment. "I won't tell anyone. If you see something interesting make sure you tell me," he whispered with a wink.

~

_"That old scholar knew you were lying. Perhaps your acting skill__s__ need more work," _Sothis remarked.

Byleth could still hear the light whispers in the back of his head, even as Sothis spoke they lingered.

"You hear them too right?"

"_Oh! That's right! We must find the source of this to stop these infernal ramblings!"_

If Byleth listened close enough he could hear what the voices were saying.

** _"Go right! Go right!"_ **

This had never happened before yet Byleth followed their instructions without question. He couldn't place it, but the voices felt welcoming and harmless. He wanted to follow their guide, he almost did not want them to leave.

_"This is so strange. I'm surprised you have not complained about their repetitiveness yet."_

"You don't like them?" he asked.

_"You do?"_

In a mere few moments Byleth stumbled upon the familiar ruins he had seen in every timeline. Mere remains of a lost but not forgotten people.

_"To be here once more is nice, but why did the voices bring us here?"_ Sothis wondered aloud.

Was it fate? Was it fate pulling us back to this spot despite it being unnecessary?

** _"Go deeper. Go deeper. Keep Searching."_ **

The voices tone remained stagnant, but felt like cheering to Byleth.

He waded deeper into the ruins. He now was encompassed by a empty village. There were shambles of homes and merchant establishments. Dead soil sown fields once yielding gracious crops were only steps away. Byleth glanced at a home that no longer had a roof. Only a straw bed remained.

** _"Go there! Go there!"_ **

_"There? But there's nothing!" _Sothis proclaimed.

"Let's just see where this takes us," Byleth told her.

Byleth stepped onto the rotting wood floor of the former home. The dirt clung to its surface strangely. Before Byleth took anymore steps he could see dried dirt from unknown shoes laid ahead of him. It saddened him. It showed him that before the Agarthan's struck people truly did live here.

He followed the shoe prints all the way to the bed. He sat on the decrepit bed in silence.

"_...What now?" _

"I don't know," Byleth answered.

** _"Go deeper! Go deeper!"_ **

Sothis groaned in annoyance _"What does that mean? Get out of his- wait no, our head!" _she ordered.

** _"Go deeper! Go deeper!" _ **

Go deeper how? Under the ground or...

Byleth got up and pushed the bed aside with a grunt.

Nothing.

_"...Maybe we have fallen ill," _Sothis concluded.

** _"Go deeper! Go deeper!"_ **

Byleth ran his fingers through his dark hair at a loss.

He crouched down to satisfy the voices to some degree but to no avail.

** _"Go deeper! Go deeper!"_ **

Byleth got on his knees then there was a undeniable creak.

He paused as he slid back. He knocked on the spot where his knees had been.

There was a distinct hollowness.

** _"Go deeper! Go deeper!"_ **

He searched for anything to pry up the floor, a handle, a hook, anything.

_"If there's something in there, there must be a way to open it up! Keep looking!" _Sothis chanted.

_"Somebody was obviously trying to keep this hidden," _Byleth pondered.

** _"Look inside! Look inside!"_ **

_"If I was hiding something, where would I put it?"_

** _"Look inside! Look inside!"_ **

A spark of intuition went off in his mind.

He got up and yanked the sheets off of the bed. He dug through the straw before he felt something hard.

_"What did you find?" _

"A key," he said as he pulled out a curved metal bar.

"A really big key."

He shoved the hooked end into the crease of the boards, lifting it with ease.

What was underneath shocked both Byleth and Sothis.

It was a stone tomb with the Crest of Flames carved on the front.

In the Holy Mausoleum there was Saint Seiros' supposed tomb and in that tomb there was the Sword of the Creator, Sothis' bones. That could only mean that this tomb...

_"This isn't... Nemesis, is it?" _Sothis gasped in disbelief.

That cannot be. Certainly the Agarthan's already have said tomb in their possession.

** _"Look inside! Look inside!"_ **

"Only one way to find out..." he trailed.

His hands were shaky as he gripped the lid of the tomb to heave it up. He shut his eyes tightly as not to peak inside before setting the top against the wall.

** _"Open your eyes! Open your eyes!"_ **

His stomach was wrenching as he slowly creaked his eyes open.

It was a relic. A tiny one at that.

It was a wand barely bigger than a dagger.

_"Is... That it?" _Sothis said with slight disappointment.

As he got closer to grab it the voices grew louder.

** _"I'm so happy. Thank you. You found me. Don't leave me. Don't go. I'm so happy-"_ **

The voices went silent when he grabbed it. He gave it a glance over. It was so little, you had wonder who's bones were used to create this. The handle was straight, and the bone turned into a simple curl at the top. In the center of the curl there was an empty hole where the crest stone would be.

_"Empty spot for a crest stone..." _he thought to himself.

"Do you recognize this Sothis?" Byleth asked.

_"I have no idea what it is. But to think that little thing caused all that racket," _she stated.

Byleth stepped outside. "Well, might as well see if it's the real deal. For all we know it's just a replica."

_"Good idea. Ooh! Shoot that old vase over there!" _Sothis said with childlike excitement.

Byleth noticed the old clay vase sitting on a deteriorating windowsill. It never had any importance in any other timeline, it should be fine. He flipped the wand in his hand.

"Alright, a small little fire spell should take care of it."

He let the spell conduct from his hand to the wand as he aimed for the ancient pottery. As he pointed the wand in the vase's direction the relic activated glowing red in his hand.

_"Wait-"_

Instead of a small fire ball, a blast of inferno engulfed the long abandoned home in a sea of flames. The light stunned Byleth for a moment before he looked at the weapon in his hand with jaw hanging.

"Oh my Goddess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ferdinand said it, roll credits.  
Dorothea = Jotaro reborn  
Fun fact: Crowbars weren't used until the 1400's


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you find this?" Seteth said with unabashed shock.

Byleth stood before Seteth and Rhea trying to explain what the relic was and how he found it. The two reacted with and surprise and with glints of anguish in their eyes. It seemed blatantly obvious that they too did not recognize the relic.

"For the umpteenth time. There were voices guiding me to the relic. I discovered it in a tomb hidden in the ruins of Zanado," Byleth reported.

Seteth huffed gruffly. "Normally there would be punishment to follow your actions of exploration without a warrant. But, I suppose this is a special case."

"Amplifies magic power... Your magic power to be specific. It even spoke to you," Rhea murmured.

"Did you have any magic power to begin with?" she questioned.

Byleth shook his head. "No, I did not," he lied.

"It glowed red when I held it. Is that a sign of its activation?" he asked feigning ignorance.

Rhea's face scrunched into a mortified look.

"It... Activated you say?"

Her eyes flicked to the ground appearing more frazzled than Byleth could ever remember seeing.

"For now, I this it's best if you leave it with us to examine," Rhea proposed.

Byleth was a little wary about handing it over to them, but it wasn't like he could just hog it to himself.

He handed it carefully over to Rhea. She held it closely to herself as she scrutinized the wand.

"I'll be taking my leave to study this. I leave Seteth to hear your report on the mission. I'll request for you once I conclude my examination."

Byleth bowed politely, "I wish you luck Lady Rhea."

Byleth and Seteth saw her off before proceeding.

The instructor cleared his throat. "I'm sure Hanneman already gave you the run down."

Seteth scowled at him with disappointment. "What? That you allowed a student to be kidnapped by the enemy? I only hope that Dorothea was not spitting false tales of running off on her own to defend you."

Byleth shook his head. "No sir, and I don't plan to use her word as a scapegoat. I'll take any consequence you bear in mind."

"I would give you stable duty," Seteth threatened.

He shut his eyes with an exasperated breath. "But Lady Rhea fears it will cut into your time training the students. I expect you to work twice as hard."

"I will do no less," Byleth said respectfully.

"I suppose I should also thank you for lending a hand to the Black Eagles. I trust you have found new items to work on?" Seteth quizzed.

Byleth let out a chuckle. "Yes. It has become apparent that I have my work cut out for me."

Sadly, Seteth did not seem to bite at his humor.

He ignored his banter, continuing with the obligatory report.

"In any case, we care investigating why the bandit were pursuing the students to begin with. Though I doubt their reasoning was anything too extraordinary."

_"If only you knew Seteth," _Byleth thought to himself.

"By the way, since you took the liberty of sneaking around Zanado, I must ask. How was it? It has been awhile since I laid eyes on the place."

His eyes were reminiscent and a bit melancholy. Seteth felt for his former home, though not as strongly Rhea. To him, as long as he had Flayn anywhere was home.

Byleth wondered if Jeralt felt the same way about him. He had been so cross with him, as cross as Flayn was with Seteth. He should probably speak to him soon. When Jeralt died, in most timelines Byleth would cling to Seteth more as a father figure than Alois. He always gave him moral support and helped him organize his duties. That is why Byleth never grew frustrated with his strictness. He had already grown so accustomed to it that it hardly bothered him.

Seteth cleared his throat. "Having some recollection issues?"

Byleth snapped his head up. "No, no! It's just... I felt a bit of sorrow. There were so many ruins... I was pondering what it would look like today were the villages still intact."

Seteth observed Byleth's face as he spoke about his homeland with such grief.

"Do you know why Zanado is so precious to the Church of Seiros?" he asked.

Byleth pretended to be thinking as he came up with an answer. "If my memory serves me, it's where Seiros received her gifts from the Goddess. It's also where the Goddess herself once lived, am I correct?"

Seteth let a smile grace his lips. "I'm pleasantly surprised. Yes, you are correct."

"On that note, I think I've kept you from your duties long enough. Keep an eye out for if Rhea summons you again."

~

_"Protect Garreg Mach! Don't let the heretics back in!" Edelgard screeched across the battlefield._

_The sky was darkening in sync with the dark day it accompanied._

_The Church of Seiros was attempting to take back Garreg Mach. _

_Byleth's fighting was only hindered by the tears in his eyes. They washed away the blood from his cheeks as his sword cleaved into flesh._

_He didn't even get to see Alois go. He didn't want to. He knew what he would hear, "Jeralt is turning in his grave." _

_It only gave him just enough anger to keep fighting. He was grateful that Dorothea and Hubert were sent his direction instead._

_But he did run into a familiar face._

_"Professor! I will not let you keep Garreg Mach!" Flayn shouted. _

_"If it must be decided by battle, then so be it!"_

_She hurled faith spells in his direction with ferocity unlike he had ever seen._

_As he dodged, breathlessly he called out to her. _

_"Flayn! Just because we're on different sides doesn't mean we need to fight! We can just walk away!" _

_He begging within his mind that she would heed his words. But no such pleasantry was had as one of her Nosferatu's singed at his left shoulder._

_"I cannot turn my back to my home! It is your will to destroy us that has brought you here!" she countered._

_Byleth tucked and rolled past the onslaught of her magic. She was too busy trying to keep him away to evade his lunge for her body. He grasped her tightly to him as he pressed the Sword of the Creator millimeters away from her neck. She was as still as the corpses littering the streets of Garreg Mach, but her eyes did not leave his. They were ablaze with courage and conviction as her face wore a look too fierce for the small girl._

_"I didn't want this. I don't want any of this!" he cried in heartbreak._

_His tears sullied Flayn's face as they fell from his lashes._

_"I don't like what Edelgard has become. I don't want to conquer Fódlan!"_

_Flayn's eyes widened as her fiery determination flickered and her lip quivered._

_"Then why? Give one good reason why you continue to fight for her," she pleaded._

_Byleth clenched his teeth harshly. "I can't abandon my students. And I haven't abandoned you either Flayn."_

_He let her go slowly to gauge if she would attack him. She stared into his vulnerable eyes even as his sword moved away from her. She did not move muscle._

_"Go Flayn. I'm not going to fight someone I was sworn to protect and nurture. I'm a teacher before Edelgard's soldier."_

_Flayn smiled sadly. "I know she wants to change Fódlan for the better. I was her classmate once too."_

_The conviction flooded back to face as she returned to reality. "Getting rid of the Goddess is not the way, but at the same time, Rhea's changed for the worse._

_"I know," Byleth admitted in shame._

_"If only we could have been united together. All of our problems then would seem so little," Flayn spoke wistfully._

_"I know," Byleth repeated._

_She grabbed his arm tightly. "Before I go. I must ask one more thing of you."_

_Byleth gazed into her eyes with acknowledgement._

_"Where is my husband?"_

_Byleth's brow furrowed in a perplexed manner._

_"What?"_

_Byleth watched as the arm gripping him fell to the ground in a pool of blood before his eyes. He looked back to Flayn to see that he wasn't looking at Flayn. He did not know the woman he was looking at. The woman looked like an older version of Flayn._

_Blood gushed from an unknown origin from her abdomen. The wound seemingly appeared out of thin air._

_He shoved her back in horror and confusion. He did not know this person. This is not how he remembers this._

_"Where is my husband?" she sobbed as she slowly trudged towards him, pouring enormous amounts of blood with every step._

_"He was escaping with our daughter from the Agarthan's. I cannot find them. Please help me. I need to know they are alright!"_

_Byleth felt like he was suffocating. He could not speak, he could not even scream. Luckily he did not need to. Someone was already screaming for him._

Byleth launched his back up from his bed with a start. He was cold with sweat and gasping for air. His palms had bloody crevices from how hard he was clenching his hand during his sleep. To top it all off it was Sothis' blood curdling shrieking that had saved him from his nightmare.

It was so strange to have someone screaming so loud, yet you were the only one who could hear. He had to keep his voice down to call out for her, lest any students hear.

"Sothis, I'm right here. It's okay," he promised.

"Come out."

She appeared instantly floating less than inches off of his bed, wailing uncontrollably as she curled herself into a ball.

Byleth hovered over her pitiful form. "Was that... Seteth's wife?"

She shook her head with a yes the best she could manage with how hard her body was shaking.

"It happened again," she hiccuped.

Byleth understood what was happening. Across the timelines Sothis would often regain memories or have brief flashbacks to them. Some were pleasant and full of hope and promise. Others were akin to the one Byleth had.

"The Agarthan's were attacking. Flayn's mother was trying to escape Nemesis. I could barely see her as an inhabitant of the Sword of the Creator at that time," she informed between sniffles.

Byleth's heart ached. He reached to grab Sothis and hold her close, possibly never letting her go. But when he made contact his hands phased through her body. It was a reminder that she was still figment if his mind. She was Just another part of him. He hated that. He hated what she said next even more.

"I'm so sorry I could not be stronger for just a little longer."

"It's not your fault," he spoke with a voice of hurt.

She sat up rubbing the streams of salt water from her pink face. "I'm sorry that I cannot do this again. I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted.

He hovered his hands on her cheeks. "I doesn't matter because this time I'm going to get it right. I want you to believe that."

She placed her hands where his sat. "Okay. I will believe in you. I love you Byleth."

~

To say last night was a long night would be an understatement.

Byleth had also received lessons from Alois today, and was drained to remember that despite his cheery nature he was a harsh teacher. He hoped he was not pushing the Blue Lions too hard.

He needless to say he was glad to see that nobody had signed up for more lessons with him yet. The teachers must be keeping them busy.

After the student classes were dismissed his day was rather open. He had no signups and he had not been summoned by Rhea to return. For the first time in an eternity he had some spare time to himself. Frankly, he needed it. Not because his work was strenuous, besides the seminars, but because he and Sothis could use a break. They both could not burn the candle at both ends. Maybe he would just visit his father today.

Byleth took a leisurely walk to the mess hall for an early dinner. He observed the surroundings of the monastery before their time of reckoning, bright, full of life and hope. Nothing like the dark and somber tone infecting every persons voice and gaze. If at all possible, he would want to return Garreg Mach to this state after the war. What he would do after that he did not know.

Just he opened the doors to the dining hall he noticed a rare sighting of Hubert partaking in a meal.

Byleth felt a tad guilty for being so cross with the student. Though the retainer was detached and sinister he had his own problems to be dealt with just like any another.

"Hubert," Byleth announced as he approached him.

Said person's eyes were narrowed and wary of the enigmatic instructor. He offered no greeting back other than the disgruntled tapping of his finger against the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal. I was just wondering if it would be okay for us to speak for a moment," Byleth said passively.

Hubert motioned to the seat across from him with obligatory politeness. "I take no issue at the moment, go ahead."

Byleth took the seat, trying to piece together what to say without piquing the mage's suspicion in his head.

"I figured you would be eating with Edelgard at this moment. Did she chase you off?" he asked jokingly.

"She is participating in tutoring with Professor Hanneman," he said bluntly, not showing any willingness have banter with Byleth.

"I figured you would have steered clear of me after our little conversation yesterday morning, or at least shown some side of intimidation," he muttered irritably.

Byleth folded his hands in front of him. In the future Byleth often did this as a sign of peace and trust to the retainer when ate often with he and Edelgard. It showed that he would never tamper with his or or the Empress' food, nor attack them at their most vulnerable state.

"Well... I came primarily to apologize," Byleth started.

"I was a bit hard on you yesterday, Vestra. You're a student just like everybody else. I want you to know that too."

Hubert let out a dark chuckle as he looked down at Byleth.

"Please, that little offhand comment you made in Zanado? You think something as minuscule as that would get under my skin? Ridiculous."

"Perhaps. That also begs the question why you didn't take the shot at Kostas," Byleth countered.

Hubert stirred his soup with a sneer. He supposed he would take part in Byleth's little game of dissecting his feelings.

"If I took the shot I could have harmed Dorothea. Bernadetta said the same thing after the battle."

Byleth decided the response was reasonable enough.

He stood up suddenly. "Well, I think I've pestered you enough. Enjoy your meal."

And with that he left Hubert dissatisfied and confused.

_"Either he gives up far too easy, or he already has surmised an opinion about how I felt," _Hubert thought to himself.

Of course Byleth's words did not make him feel mistreated or irked. Those were childish reactions he would expect from everyone else. What his words made him feel was even worse.

They made him feel the way his father did every time he opened his mouth.

He had no reason to think about that man. Now that he was in Garreg Mach and the seeds of revolution were beginning to be sown; soon there would be no more fear. Justice would be dealt and people could realize their aspirations without the bars of crests holding them back. It was a dream he and Edelgard shared from the beginning. Remembering this did make him feel better than before, and only made his distaste for the instructor grow.

~

"Good day Instructor," Dimitri greeted with his usual proper mannerisms.

Byleth had finished his meal with only slight discomfort from Hubert's bewitching glares across the mess hall. He had been on his way to the training grounds to kill time waiting for Rhea to summon him before running into the young Prince with the same idea in mind.

"Are you giving a lesson at the training grounds today?" He asked with giddiness, hoping possibly to join in and see the new instructor's teaching capabilities.

Byleth shook his head, "No, I have not received another request to instruct any students."

He let out a sheepish laugh. "I fear Rhea or Seteth may begin to question my instructing skills if I don't have any work soon."

Dimitri's eyes lit up, "Oh! Well we can't have that! I would be honored to receive instruction from you Instructor," he spoke with a light bow.

Byleth smiled, he knew after his statement Dimitri would insist on learning from him. It was just the kind of man he is. His heart was far too big for his body. Even in the future it was his heartbreak for the loss of his family that drove him to madness. For all the brute strength he had his heart was more fragile than glass.

"Very well. Follow me and we'll begin immediately," Byleth ordered.

He pulled open one of the oversized doors to the training grounds, allowing Dimitri in first.

Dimitri approached a barrel, picking up a training spear like clockwork. He wasted little time as he sought to learn as much as he could from the former mercenary. Just by looking at his eyes he could see the keenness of a weathered veteran who was wise in the ways of battle.

Byleth picked up his own spear and warmed up with a couple light swings and jabs.

"Okay. Today you will learn the art 'Knightkneeler' an art that will help you against cavalry units. It is a technique that requires almost perfect timing to be executed effectively. Like so-"

Byleth did a side roll before swinging his spear to side with incredible speed. Dimitri almost missed it.

"It seems foolish to be in such a position, but getting the horse out of the picture is the idea. Striking the side of a horse will send them to the dirt, or incapacitate them at least."

Dimitri nodded with a hand to his chin. "I understand. The art is fairly simple, it is the quick movements that require repetition."

"Replicate my demonstration," Byleth commanded.

Dimitri side rolled and slashed effectively. His speed could use some tuning however.

Byleth put his spear back into the barrel, signifying Dimitri had done well.

"Good job. Now do that a hundred more times," he said bluntly.

It did not surprise Byleth that Dimitri was unfazed by the number of reps he wanted. He raised his spear with a valiant "okay" and began at break speed.

His rolls and slashes were full of purpose, a want to get stronger is what radiated from his work. That want was fueled only by his want for revenge. They were not training slashes. They were slashes executed with visions of flesh being cleaved.

Byleth was not a therapist. After all this was over he would probably seek counseling as well, likely just to readjust to normal life. But Dimitri needed to find a constructive to deal with his grief and guilt. He needed people to relate to. Byleth could only do so by revealing his situation. The only person he could think of was Edelgard. But the princess always locked up her feelings far away, and rather than viewing Dimitri as a possible friend like he did her, she viewed him as an obstacle. He needed to unite them somehow some way, but he was lost on how.

Dimitri was inhaling and exhaling deeply with sweat on his brow.

"Well instructor? What's next?"

Byleth snapped his mind back to reality.

"Ah, good work Dimitri. You completed the warm up."

Dimitri let out a light laugh as he wiped his sweat. "I knew it. I thought this task was a little too easy to be the lesson."

"You thought correctly. This technique is not to learn but difficult to master," Byleth articulated.

"Mastery can only come from constant repetition, and being able to keep up that mastery requires practice outside of this lesson too."

"Don't worry, you won't find me slacking Instructor," Dimitri promised.

Byleth reached into his pocket as he said, "That's good, I hope you will hold others to that standard too."

"Pardon?" Dimitri said in confusion.

Byleth fished out a folded scrap of paper with names written on it and handed it to Dimitri.

"We're going to have a little friendly competition today. Bring these students to the training grounds and I'll explain what we'll do next."

Dimitri glanced over the paper reading the names aloud. "Bernadetta von Varley, Ashe Ubert, Annette Fantine Dominic, Leonie Pinelli, and Marianne von Edmund."

"I heard about you doing the same thing with Edelgard from Dedue. You mixed different students you thought would benefit from the lessons and had her teach them, regardless of their house," he stated.

"And what did Dedue have to say about the lesson?" Byleth wondered genuinely.

Dimitri stared at the names, already remembering their appearances and where they may be.

"He said it was very useful and that he would use it to serve me well. That's just Dedue's way of saying he really liked it. I even saw Hilda try to chat with him the other day."

Dimitri put a hand to his chest _"I _appreciate what you did."

"But I do have a question."

"Ask away," Byleth allowed.

"Why? For what reasons are you so bent on having students teach?" he questioned.

Byleth knew questions like this would spring up. He could not tell the truth, he could not say it was to bond students closer for the brunt of an oncoming war.

"The students of this academy will one day become leaders, heads of their houses and estates. They must know more than how to command themselves or battalions. They must know how to teach others, they will learn just as much from their disciples as they will learn from them. It's simply an effective learning process."

Dimitri was pleased with the answer. "That's just what I expected to hear from you. Alright! I'll fetch my piers immediately!"

~

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble," Byleth said rhetorically.

Dimitri looked like a catastrophe had swept him away. He was drenched in mud, and half of one of his eyebrows was singed off.

The students did not look too hot either. Leonie was also covered in mud. Annette, Ashe, and Marianne had char dusting their faces with still hot singes on their uniforms. And Bernadetta was ghostly white and shaking like a leaf, not too different from her usual state.

"What happened?" Byleth asked with slight fearfulness of what had transpired.

Dimitri sighed breathlessly "Leonie refused to come until she scored her catch of boar in the forest, Annette and Marianne had accidentally started a fire in the kitchen which Ashe was trying to put out, and Bernadetta..."

He said nothing else as he turned around showing the needlepoint sewn to his back.

Byleth's mouth was open in a pause of confusion. "I won't ask," he conceded.

Leonie frowned at being chastised for having prior business.

"Hey, look! It's not our fault you called an impromptu training session! I'm happy to train with Jeralt's son, but I won't leave a job half finished."

Byleth gave a patient look at the red head. "I understand completely, that's why I applaud all of you for coming any way. And I applaud you Dimitri for helping them before dragging them here."

The prince gave a weary nod.

Byleth felt bad for the state of him. "Ah- turn around will you," he ordered.

Dimitri did so slowly with shame. Byleth ripped the needlepoint off and handed it back to Bernadetta. She took it quickly, pressing it to her as she backed far away from him.

"Why am I here! Please don't hurt me! I just wanna go back to my room!" she cried.

Annette bounced on her heels with her usual enthusiasm. "Yeah instructor, what do you have in store for us? Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it."

Ashe pumped his fists in earnest while Marianne sunk into her spot, hoping she would disappear.

Byleth handed Dimitri a training spear from the barrel.

"Dimitri with demonstrate the art you will be learning. It's an easy and effective one useful against cavalry. Afterwards we will have a little competition to master the art."

Dimitri gave an expectant look at the instructor. Byleth nodded, giving the okay to take the reins.

He got the student's attention with a commanding shout. They stood at attention, (minus Bernadetta who fell on her bottom in shock.)

The demonstrated the technique with ease. The other students looked excited at the low skill level required to complete the task. They each grabbed spears and went down the line echoing the move for Dimitri's approval. One student however, was dissatisfied with the easiness of the lesson.

"C'mon, is that it? I was hoping for a little bit more after leaving a boar with its pelt still on for the chefs," Leonie complained.

"As I told Dimitri. Easy to learn, hard to master," Byleth input.

"I suppose we will be moving onto the competition phase of training."

Leonie gave a beaming grin. "Great! Who will I be paired against? I prove I'm Jeralt's best!"

She looked around excitedly for a rival to contest her only for Marianne to shy away, joining Bernadetta in the corner of the training grounds. Ashe and Annette did not look ecstatic to fight the hunter either.

"Not that kind of competition Leonie. You will compete more akin to a race," Byleth corrected.

She visibly settled down after being so overzealous. "Oh. Well I enjoy myself a good race too!"

"The race is comprised of five rounds. The six of you will do 100 reps of 'knightkneeler' the first one to finish each round will get to leave. The setup will continue until there are none left. The purpose of the race is to perfect the timing and speed of the art through repetition with a following insensitive to move quicker at the same time.

Bernadetta perked up. "The first to finish gets to leave?" she muttered to herself, tuning out everything else.

Ashe raised his hand.

"Hold on instructor. That would mean the last person left would get to leave alongside the fifth person to finish first. Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the race?"

Byleth pointed his thumb at Dimitri. "Dimitri will be playing by a different set of rules. He will compete in every round and will follow with a 100 more reps after everybody has finished."

"That's 600 reps!" Annette exclaimed in shock.

Byleth peered into Dimitri's blue eyes as he voiced his wisdom. "A leader is not finished until his men are. He must always be ready to support them just as they do."

Dimitri felt slightly intimidated by the foreboding way Byleth said his words. It was like he was speaking to him as a person, not as a student. It made him feel vulnerable.

Byleth backed away from the prince, innerly scolding himself for getting too intense in front of the students. They did not seem to mind. They probably thought he was just being strict.

"No matter how you slice it," he directed at Dimitri, "A leader and his followers are equals. Both cannot see victory without the other. It's your responsibility to stay by their sides, no matter how hard it gets."

He hoped he was getting through to Dimitri. That as long as he remained by the students sides everything would be okay. They would be unstoppable, not even the past could hold them down.

"I'll take your words to heart Instructor," Dimitri said meaningfully.

"Good."

Then Byleth clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's begin."

~

It came as a shock to everybody except Byleth that Bernadetta finished. Her will to get out of the public light made her faster than all of them. Ashe, Annette and Marianne were panting heavily by the end of the first round. Even Dimitri was starting to break a sweat. Leonie however, was unfazed in the slightest.

Something interesting that had occurred was Leonie and Dimitri. The red head had been doing her reps next to Dimitri, and when the two made eye contact there was this unspoken challenge to see who could complete their reps first. Dimitri had finished far sooner than Leonie, coming in second and Leonie in third. Luckily, the two would be sticking around for a second go at one another. Before that there would be a small five minute break.

"C-can I leave now?" Bernadetta said almost breathlessly, detached with Byleth from the resting group.

Byleth patted the seat next to him on the bench.

"You did well Bernadetta. Would you like to stay and spectate? Your company is much desired," he asked gently.

Bernadetta glared warily at him, "What! What kind of trick is this? You won't fool me! I-"

Byleth stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders firmly, making her sit down.

Her jaw went slack with a silent scream. Byleth took a seat back down next to her.

"I know I said you could leave, but I hope you wouldn't mind spending a bit of time with me."

Bernadetta's jaw was still open for a moment before she shut it tight.

"I know I'm no good at this instructor. I'm trying but-"

_"I'm scared. I don't wanna die..."_

Byleth's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You're not going to die Bernadetta. I promise!" he proclaimed erratically.

Bernadetta went white as a sheet. "Die? Who said anything about dying? I knew it! You want to kill me!" she accused loudly, scrambling to the edge of the bench.

It turned a few heads of the students, but none took it seriously as it was Bernadetta who was shouting.

Byleth was having flashbacks again.

_"Dammit! I need to get it together! I'm at the academy, everything is fine. I need to calm down," _he yelled in his mind.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "No Bernadetta. I said I won't let you die. I'm sorry I was just... having a bad memory."

Bernadetta stopped shaking and moved back a little closer to Byleth.

"You... you blurt stuff out when you have a bad memory too?"

Byleth did not forget all the horrible things her father did to her. Just like he did not forget all the horrible ravages of war he had endured. In a sense they very similar. They were both living with remnants of their trauma, except they were both waiting for it all to come crashing down. They were both waiting for something bad to happen.

"It... It gets real tough out there on the battlefield, Bernadetta. Scary, terrible things happen every time. Just look at what almost became of Dorothea," he explained.

Bernadetta shut her eyes and squeezed her hands, feeling useless at being unable to take the shot at Kostas.

Byleth grabbed her hand. She squeaked in surprise, almost jerking it back on instinct.

"It's okay to be scared. Being brave is about doing what you have to even when you are scared. The best you can do is keep pushing forward. The best I can do for all of you is teach you what I know, and be there to protect you."

He placed her hand back on her lap.

"Never forget that you always have somebody in your corner."

Bernadetta brought the hand he held to her chest. "Instructor, I don't know if I believe you. But I know I want to," she said thoughtfully.

"I'll stay."

Annette glanced at the two from the other side of the training grounds.

"I wonder what their talking about?"

Her attention was quickly caught by Leonie and Dimitri's boisterous exchange.

"You're pretty tough, I'll give you that," the Hunter complimented.

Dimitri wiped the sweat from his brow for the umpteenth time. "As are you. Perhaps the next round will decide the more skilled spear user."

Leonie smirked with confidence. "I was planning on kicking your butt from the beginning."

Annette sighed with exasperation at the display.

"You think we'll have a chance at finishing first the next round?" she asked Ashe.

Ashe pulled the water flask from his face, wiping the dribble from his lip. "I'm certainly going to try to! Besides, I don't know how much I want to stick around for their little bout."

The freckled boy looked at Marianne who stood a fair distance from the others.

"Who do you think will win Marianne?" he asked in attempts to include her.

"I-I don't know..." she spoke in a quiet voice.

Byleth stood up from his spot. "Alright onto the next round! Find your position!" he commanded.

~

To even more shock, Annette had completed the next round first.

Byleth had watched the students closely, including Dimitri and Leonie's competition. Dimitri was pushing himself too hard to get ahead. He may have beaten Leonie again, but now he was completely flushed and exhausted. He panted almost with his tongue out like a dog while Leonie was only just now breaking a sweat. She had paced herself, finding a particular rhythm she liked and went steadily through reps while Dimitri blazed erratically through. It appeared Annette took note of this during the round and paced herself as well. Her rolls and and swings were almost to the beat of a song, and they sang beautifully as she completed her task with finesse in contrast to her usual scattered nature. She thanked Byleth and took her leave from the training grounds, but not before wishing everybody else good luck.

"Dimitri doesn't look too good instructor," Bernadetta commented.

Byleth crossed his legs leisurely. "I know. Building up endurance is part of his lesson. As leader he will have to endure a lot beside his men. If he can't they'll lose morale."

"O-okay..." she trailed.

Ashe handed his water flask to his house leader "You don't look too good Dimitri. Maybe you should sit this round out."

Dimitri took the flask gratefully, shaking his head. "No way. If I do then my lesson will be invalid. I must push through with all of you. That is my duty."

Leonie joined in on the conversation with, "Well you can just concede and win. I can't do anything about you not wanting to compete against me anymore," she offered with genuine respect and concern.

Dimitri repeated the head shake he gave to Ashe as he poured some of the archer's water on his face, taking some of the mud with it.

"No. There are still three rounds left. It's still fair game for both of us. If we really want to see who's the best we must continue."

Leonie nodded at Dimitri's resolve. What was simply a friendly rivalry competition before was now a test of honor and chivalry.

~

Leonie was well ahead of everybody else. Ashe was the closest behind her, with Dimitri not to far behind him. The prince's moves had become more sluggish, but his pace was still pushing himself harshly for the state he was in. The mud had completely sweat off his face and drenched his collar. He had abandoned decency as a royal and was panting with an open mouth, and his hair was askew with strands falling in his face constantly.

Marianne had been going rather slowly the whole time. Her execution was fast, but she always took a pause in between reps to keep far away from exhaustion. She did not mind being last as long as it did not bring attention to her.

Dimitri was trying in earnest to catch up to Leonie, but she was still full of energy thanks to her good pacing. Dimitri could plainly see he had much to learn as she was one rep away from finishing. This competition was hers.

Then she stopped.

She stopped with her spear in hand and silently watched Dimitri continue his reps. The three paused for a second before getting right back to it, confused at Leonie's actions.

"Why did she stop?" Bernadetta asked.

"This is no longer a competition of who finishes first. It's about who can endure the most. She respects Dimitri's resolve and wants to remain in the competition to see victory alongside the leader," Byleth explained.

Ashe finished first. When he did, Leonie completed her final rep. Dimitri and Marianne followed respectively.

Dimitri was swaying on his feet with one eye half closed thinking, _"Is this it? Is 400 reps of a simple art all I'm worth? It's not enough to repay a single one of my debts! I'm still just as weak as then!"_

Dimitri felt a hand steady him. He whipped his head to see Marianne silently trying to relieve some of his aches with her healing. The greenish glow illuminated around her hand.

"Wait! No! Don't do that! It won't be a fair competition if you do!" Dimitri protested.

Marianne flinched but did not move, nor stop her healing.

"A leader and his followers are equals. One cannot see victory without the other. If we lose you then _we _lose. That's the secret to this lesson, right instructor?" Marianne concluded.

Byleth had a big grin on his lips. He did not expect Marianne to figure out the true meaning of the lesson.

"That's is correct. If Dimitri had dropped out during any point in the race you all would have failed the lesson, even Bernadetta, Ashe, and Annette."

Leonie, Dimitri, and Bernadetta were in shock.

Bernadetta was the first to speak.

"How did you figure that out Marianne?"

She stopped healing Dimitri and stared at the ground shyly. "I-I just thought that from the structure of the race there isn't really a way to fail or lose. The only real loser is Dimitri, as he has to do more reps than anyone. You can go as slow as possible and still complete the task."

She began fidgeting from feeling all the eyes on her.

"Then I realized the only way to fail is if Dimitri were to refuse or be unable to complete the reps. Even if everybody finished and I or Leonie were the last one to face Dimitri it would mean nothing if he couldn't complete his solo reps. The race would be incomplete."

Byleth gave a bow to the healer. "You are correct, brilliant deduction Marianne."

She blushed furiously at receiving a bow from a superior. There had never been a time in her life anyone had given much respect to her, much less a bow of respect.

Dimitri took in the information before nodding if conformation. "You duped me good Instructor," he said with a smile.

Dimitri turned to Marianne. "Thank you, I feel much better. But now it's up to me. It's not just about support I have to be strong enough to see this through as well."

Byleth knew that was just a true for the prince. He'd see if he had the will to back up his words in the next round.

~

Both Leonie and Dimitri went far slower to prepare themselves for their final round against one another. Marianne finished first with a slight increase of confidence in her swings. She remained there in case any of them were in need of her services again. Though she choose to remain in the farthest corner from them.

Leonie finished first once again bringing them both to a tie. Dimitri smiled with confidence as he readied himself for the decider. It was a strong face however. He felt the aches in his muscles and joints returning. But he'd be damned if he did not have the strength to last a little longer. He owed it to his lost friends and family to get stronger. This was all just a test.

Leonie returned the smile as they rested for a few minutes before rising up again.

~

Leonie would never admit it, but she too felt like she was about to collapse. Dimitri was ahead of her and pacing could do only so much good. If she passed out everything would be fine, right? Dimitri would win and he'd still be able to complete his reps.

Her vision was a bit blurry but she was certain she heard the sound of a spear hitting the ground. Her eyes focused and she saw Dimitri gasping for air, trying to push himself up from the tile.

Marianne moved instinctively to help him, but Byleth gave her a glare that said, _"Your work is done, it's up to those two now."_

Stopped in her tracks and remained still.

Bernadetta, however, was actively freaking out.

"Oh my Goddess! Is he dead?! No, he's still moving! Oh no, is he back from the dead?!"

Leonie snapped out of her haze. She needed to keep going! If she lets him past out it's over!

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

She hooked her arm under his and lifted him up back to his feet. She held on until he was steady.

"Are you still with us?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he responded.

Neither fell again during that round. There was only sweat and encouraging shouting. Anytime either one looked like they were about to pass out the other stopped their reps and snapped them out of it.

It was a close turnout but Dimitri did in fact leave victorious. Although, they had stopped caring about their competition halfway through the round. They were too busy trying to succeed as a pair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm proud to have lost to you," Leonie said between gulps of air.

Dimitri barely registered what she said as he leaned against his spear and replied, "I'm proud to have competed against someone so resilient."

"Just don't expect it to happen again," she added with a wink.

She stepped back. "Well, it's all you now. Good luck."

Dimitri stood up straight in acknowledgment and began his reps.

~

"This is getting hard to watch..." Bernadetta mumbled in fear.

Byleth almost considered stepping in to stop the prince. He looked like he was dying. His face blood red, he almost fell back every time he stood up, and Byleth could swear he saw the boy bend over and heave a couple times.

But not once did he complain, not once did he waver, not once did the preciseness of his execution falter. His will did not relent an inch from completing his task.

Leonie watched with awe and respect as the young man pushed himself beyond his limits with every rep.

Marianne stood at the ready for the moment he fell and did not get back up.

Dimitri was almost halfway there. He kept telling himself that as the end got closer and closer. But alas, his body could not match his will. His eyes rolled back and he fell forward. Leonie caught him just in time and laid him on the ground.

Marianne and Bernadetta dashed over and checked his status. Byleth grabbed a bucket water from the pump and ran to his side.

"Dammit. I knew I should've stopped him," he growled aloud.

Marianne checked his temperature and pulse. "His temperature is fine. It's just exhaustion. Still-"

Bernadetta pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Marianne. She wet it in the bucket, and wiped it against the prince's face. He did not come to from the sensation.

"H-He shouldn't be our for too long..." Marianne assured, "But the test..."

Byleth pursed his lips. If this had happened on the battlefield, morale would be in the ground and panic would be afoot.

"I'll do it!" Leonie exclaimed.

The three shot their heads up.

Leonie pointed her thumb to herself. "If the leader loses we lose! So I just have to make sure he doesn't lose!"

She picked up his spear with renewed vigor. "I'll do the rest of his reps! I'll do double! Triple!"

Byleth was sensing a powerful strength from Leonie. One that not even a noble with a crest possessed. It was the strength of honor the Leonie had and her respect for it. A truly knightly value that was hard to come by nowadays.

How could he say no?

"Bring victory to the both of you, Leonie."

Leonie nodded proudly and began from where Dimitri left off.

Marianne was keeping a close eye on Dimitri while Bernadetta watched Leonie with stars in her eyes.

Leonie had always talked a big game in the past about being better than him, which he never acknowledged due to her lack of knowledge about Byleth's situation. But now she was showing what she was made of. And it was impossible to ignore.

~

Leonie was just as much of a wreck as Dimitri when she finished.

"I... did it..." she said in between gulps of air.

She stumbled to her feet, dragging her spear against the ground as she approached Dimitri.

"We should get him to the infirmary..." she trailed hoarsely.

"No need," Byleth replied, "I think he's coming to."

Dimitri's eyes were slowly opening as they focused on the sunset colored sky.

He frowned on his back. "...Did I pass out?"

"You didn't just pass out. You passed the hell out," Byleth said with a sigh of relief.

He sat up, holding Bernadetta's handkerchief to his head. "I'm sorry. I failed all of you."

"No you didn't," Leonie corrected.

She held her hand out to him, "That's what I'm here for. I finished the job."

He paused for a moment before taking the hand.

She pulled him up and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "You did it! You won our competition! And we won the race!"

"_Technically Bernadetta won the race..."_ Byleth murmured to himself.

He shrugged it off as he saw their joyous faces.

_"Eh, they won the war at least."_

"I am never using that lesson again. Too much stress," Byleth stated.

Bernadetta puffed out her cheeks and smack his shoulder. "I'll say! You almost sent Dimitri to the infirmary!"

_"She is right you know! Imagine the trouble you could have gotten in!" _Sothis scolded.

Byleth calmed the purple haired girl down.

"Okay, okay! How about I invite all the students who participated in the lesson to dinner with me in the mess hall and we forget this happened," he negotiated.

Bernadetta thought it over. "W-with all those people! No way!"

Byleth rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just take the others and I'll bring my dessert to your room."

"Yeah... that should suffice!" she agreed happily.

~

Dimitri, Leonie, Ashe, and Annette had all joined Byleth to dinner. Sadly, poor Marianne had stepped away before they even noticed she was gone.

Ashe and Annette groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe we didn't figure out the meaning of the lesson!" Annette grumbled.

"I can't believe we left Dimitri hanging like that. Some classmates we are," Ashe conceded.

Annette perked you at remembering something.

"Oh! Hey instructor! Ashe and I were wondering if we could borrow some of the stable horses tomorrow to take 'Knightkneeler' to the next level," Annette asked.

We've been so caught up in what we know, but we want to look towards the future. If I'm to become a Dark Knight and Ashe a Bow Knight we need to be good on horses."

Byleth took a bite of his cutlet of meat. "Foresight is good, just don't go worrying too much about the future. You'll give yourself gray hairs."

The three laughed at the joke, and Dimitri was near wheezing.

Byleth smiled at the light mood. "But yes, if anybody asks you have my okay to borrow the stable horses. Make sure to follow the care rules."

The two students thanked Byleth for having them and excused themselves for the night after that.

Sothis huffed in his head. _"Hypocrite. Do not worry too much about the future you say, when that is all we do."_

_"Do as I say, not as I do," _Byleth thought back.

Byleth could see Sothis crossing her arms smugly as she said, _"I wonder if you have any gray hairs?"_

Byleth stopped chewing. _"Don't joke about that."_

The three continued to chat pleasantly when Dimitri brought up a question to Leonie.

"You came from a village of hunters right? That must be where you got your overwhelming resilience from."

Leonie folded her hands. "The hunters of my village _are _very resilient. But, I got most of my resilience from my father."

That caught Byleth's attention. He was sure she was going to bring up Jeralt, but low and behold. He had never hear her speak about her father.

"My father was the role model, the greatest hunter of the village, saddled with a daughter who couldn't even hold a bow correctly. But never once was he ashamed of me, and that made me push myself even harder to get better."

Dimitri gave a sad frown. "_Was, _you say?"

Leonie gave the young man a sad smile, "Yeah, _was."_

She turned her attention to Byleth. "Don't get me wrong. Your father is the best, but my dad was the very best. He taught all the hunters how to use a bow, how to stalk prey, how to skin and clean a catch. Yet, he taught me how to do all of those things and I still couldn't do a single one of them. Ironic isn't it?"

Dimitri and Byleth remained silent, sensing that was not the end of the story.

"He told me when I was a little girl 'when you bring home more game than any Hunter in the village you'll be my very best. I know you'll get there. You're going to do great things.' He believed I could do it. He believed in me more than anyone else. He was my hero."

Leonie quickly rubbed tear from the corner of her eye before it could fall.

"...Not long after that he got really sick. Then, he died."

She breathed a laugh. "Someone so spectacular and strong, snuffed out just like that. I was raised by the village afterwards. Then a couple years later, Jeralt came. He was so spectacular, so strong... He reminded me of my father."

Byleth continued to listen respectfully with newfound understanding.

"He taught me everything my father had, and before I knew it I brought home more game than any Hunter. It was like fate. I knew if I followed Jeralt I'd be destined for greatness, just like my father said I would be.

She blinked the tears back as her smile quivered.

"Only... he'll never get to see it. And I'll never get to hear him say 'you're my very best.'"

The was a moment of silence between them. Dimitri and Byleth did not know what to say. Leonie certainly was not the kind of person who wanted pity.

She shook her head. "Geez! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that all about me! What were we talking about before?"

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them.

"Good evening Seteth," Byleth greeted.

The two students looked behind them to see the Archbishop's advisor looming above.

"Pardon my interruption, but Lady Rhea requests your audience Instructor Byleth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter is out so late. I've had the chapter half done since November 30th because I was going to buy Dragon Quest XI, and I knew nothing was going to get done.
> 
> And it just kept sitting there... half finished... for over two weeks.
> 
> The good news is it's out now, and I hope you all enjoy.


	9. Mutiny in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N 12/26/19- I added a couple new tags, those being “gore” and “Schizophrenia” for chapter 10. The chapter’s being written and I wanted to add the tags now in case I forgot in the future. Spoiler alert! (Not really), Byleth in my eyes is more characterized as borderline schizophrenic since chapter 8. It was not my initial plan for him to be, but he simply falls more into that category due to the nature of his flashbacks. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

"Greetings Instructor. I'm glad you have returned at this later hour to hear the results of our examination," Rhea informed.

The Rhea, Seteth, and Byleth stood within the audience chamber as usual. Only this time there was something completely new, the relic. A wand relic Byleth had never seen, and it appeared Seteth and Rhea had not either.

Byleth bowed respectfully. "Thank you for having me. So, what are the results?"

Rhea frowned, "Sadly, I have no clue as to the origins or identity of the relic. I have theories, but I doubt you would want to listen to my ramblings. It would be a waste of your time," she stated lightheartedly.

Byleth paused.

_"That's it?! If that's the case then handing the relic to Rhea was a mistake!" _he shouted in his mind.

Seteth retrieved the relic from his desk in the side room of the audience chamber.

He presented it to Byleth.

His brow was knit in exasperation. "Against my better judgement, Lady Rhea is entrusting this unknown relic in your care," he recited sourly.

He handed it to Byleth with great care. Byleth studied it harshly.

The voices had not spoken to him since he found the relic. It was so small, but so powerful. It had the ability to unlock one's magic potential so easily. He could not imagine where it had come from, well, actually he could. It had to come from a Nabatean's remains. The sorrow weighing on Seteth and Rhea's hearts must be unbearable at the sight of another lost sibling.

"I will use it wisely," Byleth assured.

Rhea closed her eyes in piety. "I know you will. You have been chosen by the relic."

She opened her eyes when her words disappeared. "In any case, I have a new mission for you to accompany the Blue Lions on."

"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros," Seteth stated.

"Why would he do that?" Byleth asked, feigning innocence.

Rhea shook her head in sorrow. "Lord Lonato is a minor Lord who has been showing hostility towards the church for awhile now."

"A vanguard unit from the knights are already on their way to the stronghold, Castle Gaspard."

"Their numbers are nothing compared to the knights. It's likely the rebellion has already been suppressed. All we ask is that you and the Blue Lions deal with the aftermath," Seteth requested.

Voice chimed from behind. "Excuse me. You sent for me Lady Rhea?"

To none's surprise it was Catherine. Or "Thunderstrike Cassandra" as they would learn from Lonato. She strode up next to Byleth confidently, carrying herself with an air of importance.

"This is Catherine. She will be leading the charge against Lonato's men," Rhea introduced.

She reached her hand out to Byleth. "Nice to meet you. I've heard much about you. If you need anything just ask."

Byleth nodded and took her hand under a guise of civility that hid his wariness.

Catherine was a straightforward case. If you were an enemy of Rhea, you were an enemy of Catherine. Simple as that...

_"You snake! How dare you betray Lady Rhea!"_

_Catherine flung herself at Byleth with the Thunderbrand in hand. _

_Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator to wrap around her relic, pulling her into his knee._

_Her gut collided with the appendage, knocking the wind from her lungs. Byleth dropped his sword and grabbed her by the wrist holding Thunderbrand with one hand and her neck with his other. He slammed her against the stone wall of a newly destroyed house, singed by the flames cast in Fhirdiad. _

_Her sword fell._

_He was more than just angry. He was livid, snarling like an animal. Bernadetta lay dead in some shack, while Linhardt was giving his absolute everything in the form of a monster. And still she screamed for Rhea. _

_She clawed at Byleth's face and eyes_ _ with her free hand, _ _trying to get _ _loose. She _ _kicked and flailed in an unbecoming manner for one of her station, she choked and screamed for her Goddess to come save her. But her Goddess, Rhea, was too busy being warped with grief, fighting one of his beloved students. _

_He supposed Cathrine put her stock in the wrong Goddess. Here she was, alone at her darkest hour, while Sothis would always be by his side._

_Her gauntlets were long gone from the rages of battle. She raked her fingers across his face, drawing blood and cutting away strips of skin. Byleth bit her hand till blood gushed, and a resounding crack shook his teeth. Catherine let out a strangled screech in agony. She gave a particularly hard knee to his stomach, and he dropped her. _

_She did not waste a single moment trying to grab Thunderbrand in a writhing, powerless display. Byleth planted his foot to her back, and picked up the Thunderbrand that was mere centimeters away from her. It gave him no joy to do what he was about to do._

_He raised the weapon over her head with tense, sweaty hands. Blood dripped on his _ _breastplate _ _and into his eyes from the multiple scratches adorning his face. It made him see nothing but red._

_Catherine did not even look up. She knew what was coming._

_"Lady Rhea, please... stay alive-"_

"This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church..." Rhea spoke in a more dangerous tone.

Byleth frowned, "You would use fear to control the weak? And make violent examples of the misguided?" he snapped.

Rhea narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?"

_"Bite your tongue!" _Sothis hissed_._

Byleth cursed at himself. His mind was still swimming in memories of the past. If he did not watch himself he would raise suspicion.

Byleth bowed submissively. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn. I graciously except your mission, Lady Rhea."

He did not like bending the knee for Rhea. He would rather speak to her as an equal, but that time would only come in the distant future. When he had received a "revelation" from the Goddess. Until then, he would carry himself in a subordinate manner around her.

Rhea's anger melted away as quickly as it came. "I understand. You have worked hard today and the hours grow later. All I ask now is that you get some rest."

Byleth nodded and left the audience chamber with haste, clutching the mysterious relic close to his heart.

He bounded speedily through the halls to make for his quarters. There was nothing about this mission he liked. Nothing at all. The students may have killed murders and thieves, but now they were about to kill civilians. Of course, killing people was terrible, regardless of their wrongdoings. But these were people barely armed with anything more than pitchforks and woodchopping axes. He had educated students on what it was like to fight with a disadvantage, but never what it was like fighting someone _with _the disadvantage. It felt dirty, it made him feel sick. What was worse was asking one of his students, Ashe, to kill their _father_. If anybody had asked Byleth to kill his father he would attack them right then and there. It went to show that in some aspects and areas, his students were a lot stronger than him.

"Byleth, can you spare a minute?" Speak of the devil. Jeralt was having quite the timing as of late.

Byleth stopped in his tracks.

"Of course father," he replied.

Jeralt had taken Byleth from the second floor of the monastery all the way to the docks at a leisurely pace. The monastery was so quiet at night. There were few torches lit to illuminate the expanse of the academy, and they could not nearly reach every nook and cranny. Jeralt had swiped a torch along the way to light the unlit one on the fishing shack. The weathered knight threw the torch into the lake, its light burned out instantly.

"You shouldn't litter in the pond," Byleth nagged.

Jeralt grabbed two rods and leftover bait squirming in a bucket from the shack. "Don't worry about it. Who's going to tell? The fish?"

He handed a rod to Byleth which he took with a small smile.

"I guess not," he followed.

The two sat in comfortable silence fishing, but not having much luck.

"What's going on? It's nighttime! The fish should be more active..." Jeralt complained.

Byleth frowned in thought. "Father... I never apologized for snapping at you the other day. I know you only have my best interests, and it was wrong of me to disrespect-"

Jeralt threw his hands up in confusion. "Whoa, whoa! What are you talking about?"

"When I was sick the other day I-"

"That?" Jeralt interrupted.

"Byleth, we all have bad days. You've been under a lot more stress lately with this new instructing job and I can't help but wonder if that is what's triggering your vertigo."

Byleth shook his head fervently. "See? It's gone. Don't even need the drops anymore."

"Ah, I see," Jeralt said as he cast his line.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "I heard about how you almost got into hot water the other day after one of the students you were overseeing was captured by that bandit we let escape."

Byleth rubbed his temples. "Don't remind me. I still feel awful for Hanneman and Dorothea taking all the blame."

"That's actually what I called you here to talk about," Jeralt informed.

The Knight reeled in a small fish and let him go after examining his size.

"What happened I'm sure gave you a great scare, and right after words you found this... strange relic."

Jeralt gave the wand tucked to Byleth's side a hard look.

"...And now you're about to join the students in the aftermath of the trained and able versus the common man."

Byleth reeled in an empty line before casting half-heartedly. He had to be careful not to show any foresight that there would be a battle involving the students.

"Among them will be Lonato. Ashe's adoptive father," Byleth added.

Jeralt gave a heavy breath from his nose. "Is that so? I had no idea. How did you know he was his adoptive father?"

_"Shit..." _Byleth needed to think up a lie quick. The moment he treads carefully, he slips up elsewhere.

The instructor scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"I hate to admit this... but I may have overheard a conversation of his..."

Jeralt gave a playful nudge. "You sly little eavesdropper."

His face became serious after the exchange. "After Kristophe was executed by the church it's no surprise he felt enraged."

As he spoke his grip on the fishing rod tightened before he whipped his head to Byleth.

"Oh! Did you know about the fate of Lonato's son, Kristophe?"

"Yes, it seems the knights have nothing better to do other than gossip," Byleth spoke with a snort.

Jeralt's dark expression faded hearing the silly, foreign noise from his son. "Getting back to what I was saying, I called you here to ask if you wanted advice."

One may think Byleth would shirk his offering after gone through one hundred timelines, but Byleth knew Jeralt still had much wisdom to share even now.

"Lonato is the leader of this rebellion, and Ashe is his son. What would you do if you were confronted by me if I was on the opposing side?"

Never once did Byleth bring Ashe into Lonato's midst. There were too many what ifs. What if Lonato responded violently? Ashe would not fight back. What if Lonato died hating Ashe for siding with the church? He did not want to imagine what that would do to him mentally. What if Ashe _killed _him? Even worse. But this was his last shot. This was his last chance to save Ashe's adoptive father. He may spend the rest of his life wondering if he could have saved him if he did not at least try. And now he could hear it from the horse's mouth. Another father who's words he could trust.

"I would drop my weapon," Jeralt said bluntly.

"Just like that?" Byleth replied with a hint of shock.

Jeralt looked over the dark abyss of the pond and its tranquility. "My allegiance is to family first. There are some who may put their sense of duty above that, but a government or religion will fail you before family will. I like to believe I've instilled that way of thinking into you for when or if you have your own family."

Jeralt was right on the gold. Byleth would put everything second before Jeralt and his students. They were his family. Not by a crest or blood, but from the time they spent and would spend in the future. Byleth did not care who ruled Fódlan as long as he could see the new horizon ahead with Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude all at his side.

"Thank you father. Your words mean a lot to me."

Byleth would surely find a way to make Lonato drop his weapon too, only this time Ashe would replace it in his arms.

Jeralt chewed on his lip. "Speaking of family Byleth..."

He needed to tell him. They were alone. There was no pressure. Byleth deserved to know.

Byleth watched with intent confusion, wondering what Jeralt was so anxious about.

Jeralt reached into his coat to grab the notebook.

"Someone's here," Byleth whispered, forcing himself not to turn his head.

Jeralt stopped. "What? Like a Knight?"

"Doesn't matter. It's late," Byleth spoke with a start as he stood up, reeling his line back in.

"I have lovely training session tomorrow with Catherine. I can just tell I'll be worked to the bone," he grumbled.

Jeralt stopped himself from pulling out the notebook.

_"Not now I suppose..." _he thought to himself.

"I don't envy you," Jeralt said with a chuckle.

He stood up beside Byleth, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I suppose we should be going."

~

_"Impossible... again?" _Hubert thought to himself as he hid behind the staircase from the mess hall.

He could plainly see Byleth was no ordinary person. Not even the 'Blade-breaker' noticed him (not that he intended to be noticed.) Hubert was not heart broken though. They did not say much of note. Byleth obviously was a caring individual who held his father in high regard, while Jeralt was a world weary protective Dad. Wherever Byleth went, he would follow. Hubert _would _take note of that.

The two disappeared up the opposite staircase to the dorms. Byleth threw a glance behind him, as if to say "I know you're watching."

This man's actions did not speak to his ability. Hubert could not deny the former mercenary's skills, but his actions were polite and passive. Around the mage however, he took a more passive aggressive approach. Not out of intimidation. He had displayed he was unaffected by Hubert's scare tactics, at least for now. It was more... preemptive. Like he had a mild understanding of how Hubert worked.

He did not like that.

He stormed off, taking the long way around back to his dorm.

A person reading his personality, his goals, his demeanor, his likes, his dislikes, his intentions, none of that mattered to him. But reading his strategy, his more shadowy skills, his ability to protect Edelgard, that he could not allow.

He'd have to find a new approach.

Hubert stopped suddenly at the doors to the entrance hall when he heard an individual about to round the corner. He silently slipped inside.

The figure turned the corner to the entrance hall almost hugging the wall with a candle in their hand. As they pasted the doors Hubert peeked out to see who else was wandering the Monastery at such a late hour. He saw a head of long white hair on the Golden Deer student, Lysithea, who was trembling lightly as she walked with a wary look painting her face.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, there's no such thing as ghosts," she repeated to herself.

Hubert stalked behind her for a short moment to see if she would notice. Alas, she did not, she was far too invested in her mantra.

"Somebody has an unhealthy fear of ghosts," he rasped.

Lysithea whipped around to let out a scream before Hubert pushed the back of his hand against her lips.

"Relax, it's only I," he confirmed.

She slapped his hand away with an upset frown.

"How dare you sneak up on me! What if I had thought you were in intruder!" she scolded.

Hubert let out a dark chuckle. "Oh? Did you not think I was an intruder before? I didn't realize that was how you greeted friends."

"I- you-," the girl tripped over herself for a rebuttal.

"It seems you were far too busy looking for specters to worry about a _real _intruder," he chastised.

Lysithea puffed her cheeks up at the taller man. "Ha ha ha," she voiced sarcastically.

"Did you wander out here to critique me or can I help you in some way?"

Hubert looked up at the night sky. "It's a rather suspicious hour to be roaming the Monastery. Perhaps you wouldn't mind speaking your business?"

"If you must know, I was in the library studying, and now as you can plainly see,"  
she said sassily as she motioned to her candle, "I'm returning to my room."

"I see, carry on then," Hubert acknowledged.

Lysithea continued walking back to her dorm, only... it seemed Hubert was interested in following from behind.

"What in the world are you doing!?" Lysithea hissed as she whipped around once more to the mage.

"Making sure you keep to your word," Hubert stated.

Lysithea pumped onto her heels to gain the smallest bit of leverage against him. "Do you think me not even capable to return to my own room?!"

"Not incapable, I do not trust you to," he spoke in a serious tone.

Lysithea grumbled as she tried to continue on.

This was getting almost tiring for Hubert. Three steps for her was one step for him. He could crush her neck with one hand if he needed to. His mind wondered if he really needed to be concerned about Lysithea.

He shook the thought away immediately.

_"Every person is a potential threat. No matter the size, or circumstance."_

"I swear you think I'm a child just like everyone else," Lysithea muttered.

"I don't think you a child. But I do think you a noisy mouse with all your squeaking," he rebuked in an annoyed tone.

She jerked around to face him.

"Noisy mouse!" She recited with a pink flush on her ears.

"If you find me so noisy then go back to your dorm! I have no need of your company."

"And neither I, yours," he explained, "but Lady Edelgard's safety is first and foremost."

Her eyes collected themselves. "Oh. I almost forgot. You're her retainer, are you not?"

"Indubitably," he replied plainly.

Lysithea frowned to herself in conflict.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Edelgard's hair color... natural?"

Hubert's brow narrowed and he crossed his arms. "What business is it of yours?"

"Humble curiosity," she lied, quickly stepping off of the topic.

"Forget I asked."

He continued following behind her on their trek. His eyes burned into the back of her head as he eyed her pure white hair.

_"Was she also-," _his thoughts were interrupted by her annoyed voice.

"There! See! I went straight back to my room! I'm of no threat to her majesty," she exclaimed as she motioned to her dorm door.

She even frustratedly opened the door to reveal the interior. "Want to come in and make sure the room is my own?!"

Hubert shook his head calmly. "That will not be necessary. The only threat you are as of now is a threat to every person's slumber with your constant squeaking, mouse."

"Call me a mouse one more time Vestra. It will be the last thing you do," she snapped.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Why? If you are not a child then a mouse would be far more suitable. You're white, and pink, and your words come out as mere squeaks."

Lysithea pointed an accusing finger at him, "Well if I'm a mouse then you're a rat! Dark, dirty, and always scampering around in the shadows!"

The door to the dorm next to Lysithea's swung open.

A sleep disheveled Leonie popped her head out.

"Would you two shut up! It's impossible to get any sleep with your yammering!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: An early, short, transitional chapter; I hope the content is satisfying nonetheless.


	10. Chapter 10

Gray clouds hung oppressively over the sun and in Byleth's heart.

One would think he would have gotten accustomed to the repetitive events in Gaspard after witnessing, participating, so many times. But that never was the case, and he was glad for it. He would never lose his empathy for the dead. Even his enemies could be mourned after they were dead. If he lost his empathy to time then there truly would be no hope of saving his students. Their hopes, dreams, weaknesses, and suffering must be treated with care.

His mind thought so grimly, but the mood surrounding the Blue Lion students was light.

The march to castle Gaspard was pleasant with chatter and good spirits. They were also excited to meet Catherine and ask their many questions which she happily answered. Alois even caught up with the Swordsmaster and bombarded her with new terrible puns he had written in his notebook. Byleth felt too gloomy to walk alongside the students. He tailed a little ways behind them nearby Ashe, who too was also draped with gloom.

The mood was always gloomy for Ashe on the march to Gaspard.

Byleth knew.

Byleth knew Rhea and even Seteth

purposefully did not inform the students of the fighting ability of Lonato's rebels. About how weak they were.

The light mood, the students' shock after the battle, Dimitri's frustration. It all pieced together in Byleth's mind that they did not know the truth.

If they knew, he had no doubt they would have complaints against the Archbishop.

Complaints that would inevitably go unheard.

He had told them ahead of time in multiple timelines. It changed little to nothing.

Dimitri, and sometimes Ashe and Sylvain would argue with Rhea about the mission. In the end they always conceded angrily to her, and the mission went ahead as planned with the Blue Lions in tow.

In a way, Rhea's lesson of fear was established from the lost argument. They knew better than to defy the church, the suppression was just the nail in the coffin...

_"It was horrible Professor."_

_Sylvain had appeared a bit shaken up since they had gotten back from Gaspard. Byleth held him after class to let the Gautier child confide in him._

_"I overheard what Dimitri said and... he's right."_

_His face was heartbroken as Byleth grabbed his shoulder with a steady, reassuring grip._

_"We should have found another way. That man... was Ashe's father! He did wrong, but from way Ashe speaks about him surely he could have been reasoned with!"_

_Sylvain pressed his palm to his forehead to gather himself._

_"There are those who see reason and those who don't. In the end neither is completely good or evil, but we dispose of them indiscriminately. And it's all dependent on the perspective and threat. To those people Lonato saw reason in a crooked world. His reason conflicted with the church's and to them that posed a threat. But in actuality, the only threat he posed was to himself and the people he gathered. Because... they didn't stand a chance against the church, against **us**._

_Sylvain's eyes narrowed at his memory of his argument with Rhea after Byleth had told him the truth._

_"We only saw the perspective and threat that lady forces us to see! And some of our own have to pay the price for it! Ashe is suffering!"_

_"Calm down Sylvain," Byleth spoke gently._

_Sylvain took his words to heart and loosened his shoulders and unclenched his fists._

_"I know you're frustrated about how things turned out. Trust me, I am too," Byleth related._

_"But it's not safe nor healthy to lash out. Feel free to talk to me about your feelings any time."_

_Sylvain faced Byleth with thankfulness in his eyes._

_"Then can I speak to you about something else?"_

_Byleth nodded, "Of course."_

_"Why did you side with Edelgard?" he said innocently._

_"...What?"_

_Byleth took a step back in confusion. The hand that was on Sylvain's shoulder was wet. He looked at it quickly._

_"Water?" he spoke aloud._

_He looked back at Sylvain and he somehow was drenched with water. It was like he had been caught in the rain. His hair was different, he wore armor, and he appeared more mature._

_Byleth was aware. This was just a memory. A traumatic one was muddling with a normal one._

_He grabbed his head and dug his nails into his scalp. He fell to his knees in desperation._

_"No! No! You're not here! I was talking to young Sylvain! Get away! I'm not in Faergus!"_

_Byleth screeched in terror._

_Sylvain had a twisted smile as he put a venomous hand on Byleth's back._

_"You're right. I'm not here. But it doesn't make my words any less true. Why did you side with Edelgard? With Claude? Why couldn't you see our reasons?"_

_Byleth wept as the smell of open wounds caught his nose._

_"I did! I did! Was just trying to find a way to save everyone! And... and you were going to kill my other students!"_

_Sylvain paused._

_"I see... I was a threat. Then it's okay."_

_Byleth looked up thinking he would finally find respite from his mind and memories._

_All he met was horror._

_Sylvain stepped back from him, blood followed._

_The red head held his arms wide out in rejoice._

_His body was sliced from the chest to his navel and horizontally from his left wrist to his right wrist. His innards spilled out from his open stomach and blood poured like faucets from his wrists._

_His body was the picturesque of a cross. It was something so horrid and holy that it terrorized Byleth, a selfish human endowed with godly powers._

_"Then I die... to no longer pose a threat to your reason," it spoke giddily, like a martyr would when offering themselves for a greater purpose._

_ _

_Byleth says** it**, because there was no way Sylvain was alive any longer. What his mind was showing him was something evil. A pious evil beyond his understanding. But he did understand one thing._

_He killed Sylvain, he was dead. He and his classmates died for Byleth's divine wishes. He turned time back again and again to fulfill his own devout desire as an acting God. His desire to save everyone. On his knees in anguish and dread, he finally understood why Sothis would not allow him to go back even once more._

_This is the ultimate suffering for everyone, even if the students did not remember the timelines._

_Doing this, over and over again. Fighting these battles that bring only hardship and sorrow. It was no less than insanity for the world._

_Sothis had entertained enough of Byleth's selfish desire to suffer with the students. She was far more kind than he was to himself._

_Byleth breathed out a chuckle in despair._

_Byleth was supposed to have the powers of a God, but he could not even halt the suffering of those he cared about, those he loved as family, his students. Evil planted itself in their lives and even their flesh as it took root it blossomed into dark angelic wings and used them for war. Byleth did too, despite his efforts to remove them from the environment. His beloved students, these fallen angels graced the continent. They died countless times for the sins of others and Fódlan. Even if the sins were washed away, bloodstains would remain. Bloodstains paving a path of salvation and reason._

_"Reason will be met with those who cannot be reasoned with."_

_"What will you do to them, Professor?_

_"I'll destroy them... the Central Church... the Agarthans.... They're all my enemies. They're all a threat. Haha... I'm just as bad, just as evil as they. I'll use my wickedness to get rid of them. Anyone who tries to harm them is a threat. No matter what their reasons. I won't let them take a single one of my students away... The dead will be answered for afterwards, for this is the final timeline!" he shouted in desperation._

_Byleth peered between the gaps of his fingers he had pressed to his face with manic tears and an unstable trembling smile._

_"Sothis... we'll be happy before you know it."_

"Instructor!"

Byleth woke up.

He had wandered off the trail and into the forest. Ashe was in front of him with a frightened expression.

"You... you split off from the trail! I thought you went to use the bathroom, so I let the others go ahead. But when you didn't return I went looking for you. I called you multiple times and when I found you were on your knees" Ashe summarized rapidly, clearly frazzled.

Byleth was still coming back from the horrid experience and his iron-clad revelation that had struck him, but inklings of guilt ran through his brain as he heard the genuine concern and fear in Ashe's voice.

"You... sounded like you were talking to someone. Are... are you sick Instructor?" he asked with a wary look.

Byleth had let Ashe see him in a vulnerable state, more questions would follow if he did not put a cap on this.

_"Why... why now..."_ he thought hysterically.

He grabbed the archer's shoulders. The young man flinched harshly from his firm grip and ominous behavior.

"I..." Byleth trailed.

_"Think dammit. Say something... anything!"_ he cursed at himself.

He tried to think but his mind left him. He too was frazzled at the moment. In fact he was on a bit of a high now that his resolve was unflappable.

So, he half-lied as he often did.

"Listen Ashe. In the past terrible, horrible things happened to me and others I care about, and it haunts me to this day. I had a moment of weakness and remembered some difficult things. You can not tell anyone about this," he asked- no stated.

"Instructor Byleth... if you're not well you shouldn't be fighting," Ashe rebuked nervously.

Byleth hung his head low. "...If I don't fight, I won't be able to protect what matters to me most. My life and heart will never be at ease. I have to do this even if it hurts me."

Ashe did not understand where Byleth's torment was coming from. The former mercenary himself appeared to still be out of it as he talked.

"What's troubling you?" the freckled young man asked.

Byleth thought hard about what to say next.

"I... I was worried... about you," he half-lied again.

He was worried about Ashe, he guessed it would be a good enough cover up for what actually plagued his mind for the time being.

"You were worried about me?" he recited in confusion.

"Yes!" Byleth insisted.

"Lonato is a father to you, and now you've been asked to clean up his mess, a mess in where he was likely arrested."

Ashe's expression grew pained. "I-I know."

Byleth needed to loop this in a way where he could keep Ashe's mouth shut and escort him to Lonato.

Then Byleth, with the righteous evil he witnessed still fresh in his mind, came up with a lie.

And for all the lies Byleth had already told, this was his worst.

"What if I told you... Lonato has not been captured, yet."

Byleth released Ashe's shoulders as the young man quirked his sorrowful head up to him.

"H-How do you know that?"

"I overheard whispers from some knights at the monastery being pulled out of Gaspard. They're dragging out the fight, They're saving Lonato for Catherine."

He was lying. Nothing new. They were ugly, horrid lies, but he had his reasons. Even so, he could still hear Sylvain's voice in the back of his mind.

_"Reason will be met with those who cannot be reasoned with."_

_"What will you do to them, Professor?"_

Byleth would do whatever he had to. This was his last chance. He would tell any lie, pull any string he had to. He would not let anybody stand in his way. The Agarthan and Church's reasons were all threats to him and his students. He would dispose of every threat indiscriminately.

Ashe's face twisted in disbelief. "Why would they do that!?"

"To make an example out of the rebellion. His son Kristophe was labeled a treasonous individual from shaky evidence that he wanted to kill the former King of Faergus. By the church's decree Catherine caught him, sending him to his death. What better example to make than to have the knight that took out the son, finish the father."

Byleth was painting Catherine as some sort of monster with his lies. But he did not care. He needed to ensure himself and his students. If this would get Ashe on his side, it was more than worth it.

"You mean to tell me... that not only was Kristophe wrongfully killed, but now they're using Lonato as some sort of... means to show their prowess!?" Ashe growled with sprouting anger in his eyes.

Ashe clenched his fists so tight Byleth feared they would start bleeding.

"We can save him! _I_ want to save him! We'll do it together!" Byleth assured.

He raised his finger, "But you must promise not to speak of any of what I've told you nor what I was doing, okay?"

Ashe nodded with tight lips and a tight heart.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want."

Byleth stopped him with a warm smile.

"Whoa! This isn't that kind of deal! Just think of it as a profe- mentor helping his students," he corrected.

His dark blue pupils swirled with an off putting aura as he continued. "Just stay safe and remain close to me. I'll get you to Lonato. It's a promise."

Ashe was concerned for Byleth and for what he was getting himself into. The instructor seemed different from yesterday. His demeanor at this moment was erratic and suspicious. The day before he was reserved and tranquil.

"I understand Instructor, but please. When you get the chance, get some rest, or talk to Manuela. Your not yourself," Ashe advised, almost trembling in front of Byleth's looming figure.

Byleth ran a hand through this hair. Doing so seemed to calm him down as his eyes to returned to normal. "Ah, yes. I'm very sorry for scaring you Ashe, you're right it's no good for me to burn the candle at both ends. After this battle I'll be catching even more Z's than Linhardt."

After that statement the two ran to catch back up to the others.

Sothis witnessed the change Byleth's behavior, and the horrific visions he saw. It made her anxious. This was not the Byleth she had come to know. The Byleth she knew would never think so little of the lives of his enemies. He was kind and thoughtful, gentle with the hearts of others. Even when he was awkward he exuded this sort of reliable charisma, not this fearful, dark aura.

_"B-Byleth, what do you think you are doing?"_ Sothis stuttered.

Byleth pursed his lips as he chased behind the nimble Ashe. _"You know I can't talk now Sothis. I need to focus on my surroundings."_

Just as he thought that he stumbled on a tree root and caught himself right before it was too late.

_"Fine then, do not speak. Just listen,"_ she commanded.

_"I... I know this is hard. But those lies you said back there... surely there was a better way?"_

Byleth of course did not respond. What was he supposed to say? He was drawing on a blank back there. And besides, the Church was an obstacle between the students, Sothis, and his own happiness. Better to make them realize that now rather than later.

_"I know you are having a tough time with these hallucinations. You have been having a tough time with them. I just want you to know..."_

Sothis smiled weakly in his mind, he could once again see her hollow eyes and matching eye bags before him.

_"I love **you**, so please... don't break on me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Now we begin the slow descent into madness. All it takes is one bad day.
> 
> I know last chapter was short too. I just really wanted to get a chapter out for New Years.
> 
> What do you think? Should I do shorter chapters with about 3,000-4,000 words with less wait time? Or should I do longer chapters with about 5,000-9,000 words with longer wait time?
> 
> People kept wondering why Byleth didn’t want to save Rhea. Lol as if I’d only give the students character development. Byleth and Sothis are nearly blank slates in the game by design, so I’m taking what I know and giving characteristics based on their actions and goals. When it came to explaining why Byleth did not want to save Rhea I kind of danced around the answer and hinted at things in the comments, (Because I’m so excited for this story!) but overall it’s the threat she poses as Archbishop, a former antagonist, and as a purveyor of the crest system that drive him to see her as unsalvageable. (Plus his new adopted mindset).
> 
> I really hope that Sylvain flashback exchange was not confusing. If it was, comment so in the future I can improve.
> 
> I'm aware that the cross is not really something symbolic of the church of Seiros. They bare the crest of Seiros respectively. The crest though, is not something easy to place around as a symbol. It is far more intricate than the cross. I'm definitely not replacing the symbol of the Church of Seiros with the cross. This was just an instance of using a different religious symbol to represent an enantiosemy (auto-antonym) of something usually good being something evil. I may use the cross one more time in the future, but not for any religious reasons.
> 
> Btw I am never upset about receiving constructive criticism. I love talking with all of you about the good and bad in this story and it really inspires me to do better! 
> 
> And finally (to end these really long notes) I want to welcome the new year by thanking the readers. It's all of you that make writing this story enjoyable. Even though it's has not even been a full 3 months since this story began you've made me feel very confident and determined to write this story and write it well.
> 
> I wish everybody a happy 2020!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1/5/2020 2:55 AM- Just realized I posted this before spell checking. I’ll get on in a few hours!  
A/N 1/5/2020 3:30 AM- Eh, couldn't sleep knowing someone may read my paragraphs of spelling errors. I fixed the mistakes (I think).

"Had some trouble back there instructor?" Catherine joked with a chuckle.

Byleth's cheeks turned red. "Shut up."

"We just took our time getting back," he grumbled to the knight.

He and Ashe had caught up to the Blue Lions after their little discussion. Ashe remained close to Byleth, ready to spring to his command at anytime. The Archer still looked unsure about all of this, he was pale and his hands were trembling slightly. Byleth rubbed his temples.

_"I frightened him. I might have sounded psychotic back there. No, I did sound psychotic back there. I have to keep it together, at least on the outside. Don't worry about the past, worry about right now. You have your students best interest, they need to know that. Bargaining Lonato's life with Ashe has to be the worst decision I've made."_

_"No shit!" _Sothis hissed.

Byleth flinched. Sothis rarely ever swore, but after being around him and his mercenary father for so long the words were likely embedded in her mind.

_"I'll kill you Professor..." _he heard from behind him.

Byleth whipped his head around. "What?"

Dimitri smiled behind him. "I said, 'thank you for the training yesterday instructor.'"

Byleth sighed with relief as he turned back around "Ah, yes, you're very welcome."

The Prince looked over Byleth's shoulder. "We must be getting close. It looks like one of the knights has come to escort us to Gaspard."

_"It's starting..." _Byleth thought to himself.

The knight sprinted up to Catherine, baiting for breath. "Lady Cathrine! Their numbers are far greater than we thought! They used the fog to slip past the perimeter!"

Annette looked taken aback. "H-hold on! I thought we were just cleaning up the aftermath!"

Alois frowned, "It looks like we'll have to change up the mission. Everyone, prepare for battle!" he shouted to his class.

The class erupted into a brisk pace. Ashe looked nervous as he sped alongside Byleth.

He young man was tense, luckily the reason why was covered by the fact they were about to fight Lonato.

"You-you were right. They haven't captured Lonato!"

Byleth shushed him quickly. "Keep your voice down. Just stay close to me and everything will be fine," he said as gently as he could.

Sylvain and Felix ran side by side one another behind Byleth. Sylvain cocked his head.

"Those two sure are chummy. Maybe the Instructor's got a favorite student?"

"Shut up and run," Felix growled.

Felix was throwing a lot of bark, but Sylvain could see his eyes focused on a red headed mage rather than straight ahead.

"Ooh, Felix you rascal. Are you eyeing Annette? Right before a battle? How dangerous~," Sylvain cooed with happy disbelief.

Felix snarled at the Gautier child. "You've seen how clumsy she is! If she falls while running in the front I want to be able to dodge her!"

"Or offer her a hand-"

"Shut up and focus!" he hissed as he punched Sylvain in the arm. He simply laughed it off and let the sword user be.

Felix could deny it to Sylvain all day, but not to himself. He would never admit it to anyone, but Annette had been on his mind lately, it aggravated him to no end.

The other day he had walked into the greenhouse. His dull curiosity strangely peaked by the sound of what sounded like a siren. As he leaned on the door frame of the greenhouse he could plainly tell it was Annette's cheerful tones.

He could still remember the song clearly as well as her chipper dancing. _"Oh what bards will soon tell when the swordsman returns having slain beasties from hell~ oh, I'll make great steaks and ale to elate his happy face when he has stories to tell- Felix! How long have you been standing there?!"_

Needless to say she was embarrassed, as was he. He knew the song likely was not about him. Still, he could not help feeling a pang in his chest at the thought of it. He was not one for flattery, often times people tried to use it as a means to get close to him. But hearing this secret little song, _their _secret little song... well it felt... kind of nice, no matter how upset she was when she realized he had heard her singing and dancing.

The fog continued to get thicker and thicker, until the students could barely see a few feet ahead of them.

"Dammit! We can't continue on like this! We need a strategy!" Alois exclaimed, bringing the class to a halt.

Catherine shook her head, "No point in sneaking our way in, they're already anticipating us."

"It might be best just to maximize safety," Byleth concluded.

"If we stay in a group the students will be too busy watching multiple others backs, I'd be easy for one of them to slip out of sight. I suggest pairing up in two's.

Alois nodded with pride at Jeralt's son. "Ah, one long range and one close range."

"Exactly," Byleth concurred. It was not truly the safest at all, but he needed to be separated from Catherine and Alois for this to work.

"The only issue is, we're a partner short. Perhaps there should be a group of three?"

"I'm fine with going alone, a partner would just slow me down," Catherine spoke with a wink.

"You okay with taking a student?" Alois asked. It was like him to make sure they were well protected. Byleth respected him for that.

"All will be well for me and my partner. I have this if things get rough," Byleth pulled the mysterious unknown relic from his belt as he assured the knight.

Catherine sulked at the sight of it. She was not concerned with falling out of Rhea's favor over the excitement of a new staff member. But a relic too? So soon? And an undiscovered one as well? Normally Catherine would have taken some corps with her just in case, but today she felt like she had something to prove.

"Alright then," Cathrine spoke with a bitter undertone. She waved for the students attention.

"Grab a partner students! We'll be taking care of this in pairs!"

Ashe knowingly took to Byleth's side.

"It's a pleasure to work with you," Byleth said kindly. Ashe plainly nodded in response.

Dimitri was a bit disappointed. He felt like he had gotten a little closer to the Instructor their last training session, Leonie too. But he could not help but sense the Instructor was hiding something, he was such an enigma. He seemed like a mystery to even Jeralt. Whatever he was hiding it felt like a burden, as if something was weighing heavy on his shoulders. Perhaps Dimitri was just being selfish, trying to find darkness where there was none to feel better about himself; to feel like maybe there was somebody like him.

Ingrid was disappointed too. She had such a wonderful time yesterday talking with Ashe about old childhood books they had both read. In fact she had such a good time she stayed later after he left, (almost as late as Lysithea) to find new topics to talk about. Of course that was before they were given the change in plans. Perhaps she would speak with him again later.

"Professor Alois! Do you mind if I fight alongside you today?" she asked graciously.

He gave her a strong pat on the back. "Of course! I could use your long range lance-work to balance out my axe prowess!"

Felix huffed at Sylvain, "I suppose I should keep you from getting into trouble today."

The red head shook his head with a smirk. "Not today slugger."

He grabbed the navy haired boy by his shoulders and pushed him to Annette who was preparing for battle with Mercedes.

"What are you doing!?" he exclaimed in protest.

Sylvain stopped with Felix right in front of the two women. The swordsman wrangled out of his grasp angrily about to tell him off, but Mercedes had already piped up with an innocent look.

"Oh hello Felix, Sylvain! Are you two partnering up for battle?" she said in her usual floaty tone.

He gave her a sultry smile back, "Actually ladies, I was thinking it would be a good idea to pair up together. Y'know, one long range, one short range. I could go with Mercedes and my old pal Felix here could get comfy with Annette."

Felix stomped his heel on Sylvain's foot, raking a mild flinch from him.

_"Skirt chasing asshole! He was just using me to get some alone time with Mercedes!"_

Felix was whisked from his irate thoughts by Annette's hum of consideration.

"The strategy is sound, but I don't really trust you with Mercie, Sylvain."

Mercedes walked to Sylvain's side much to all of their shock.

"It's okay Annie. If you will be safer with Felix then I want you to go with him. Besides, Sylvain doesn't scare me," she spoke with an reassuring voice.

Sylvain pumped his fist. "Alright! Let's move out Mercedes! Before the end of the day I'll make you mine!" he proclaimed excitedly as he ushered her away.

Felix and Annette watched them leave before they were alone. The red headed girl stared at him with an embarrassed flush.

"What?" he said rudely.

"You-you... Please don't bring up that song, okay?!" she shouted in mortification.

"You just brought it up now!"

~

"This... this is not what were told of..." Dimitri mumbled in shock and horror over the corpses of two _civilians _that had attacked him.

Dedue sheathed his axe as he approached Dimitri from behind. "Your highness, we must keep pressing onwards, lest we become surrounded for remaining still for too long."

Dedue observed what little of their surroundings he could see amidst the heavy fog. He did not hear anything, _yet. _

Dimitri fell to his knees in mourning over the corpses of what was, a father and son? A brother and his sibling? Friend laid dead with a friend? He would never know.

"Why? Why are we killing these people Dedue? These aren't soldiers! These are the people I'm sworn to protect! Certainly there must be a way to cull their unrest peacefully!"

Dedue grabbed his lord by the elbow. "Please my lord, the longer we stay the more dangerous it becomes."

Dimitri rose back to his feet pressing a grieving palm to his head as his spear hung low in his opposite hand. "I... I'm sorry Dedue. You're right. There is nothing noble about this, but if we remain inactive our lives will be forfeit."

"Goddess help us," he murmured.

Byleth and Ashe were pressing through the woods behind most of the main fight. Byleth had been through this fight so many times that he knew the best route to reach Lonato as soon as possible. He could not protect all of his students in the fog at once, stopping Lonato was the quickest way to finish things. There was only one thing to worry about at this point with handling Lonato. Catherine. If Lonato saw her he would fly into an unstoppable rage, and she would not hold off on killing him either. Catherine would likely be proceeding faster than usual without a partner to slow her. They could not waste a single moment. Everything was proceeding well within the route anyway, until they started encountering civilians.

"You think we'll just stand here while you try to kill our lord?!" one shouted in a fit of rage.

"A-Ah..." Ashe croaked as they charged towards him.

He strung his bow shakily and shot one down while Byleth slashed the other.

"No..." he whimpered weakly at their lifeless bodies.

"Instructor... I-I know these people. I've been around them for as long as I've been the son of Lonato. How could I-"

Byleth cut him off by hugging him close. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ashe sniffled against his dark armor as he continued.

"I shouldn't have let you have to strike a single one of them down. You don't have to look, you don't have to kill. I'll bear this burden. But don't you dare cry. Lonato can't see you like this."

He released Ashe as the young man quickly rubbed his eyes.

"Lonato must see your face hard with resolve. Only then will he consider bending to your word," Byleth lectured.

Ashe nodded fervently as his face filled with determination. "Thank you Instructor Byleth, for everything. I won't lie when I found you in the forest on the way here I was scared of you. But I can see at the end of the day you're just trying to do what's right. I trust you."

"Aren't we all," he replied a tad absently with clouded eyes.

Such wonderful hope and faith... _all gained from lies._

At the end of the day he was no better than Rhea, or the nobles, or the Agarthans, but he did not care. _This _is what he cared about, not control over Fódlan, not living comfortably or keeping up tradition, not even revenge. Just the happiness and well being of his students. If that made him wicked, so be it. He knew though that his students were far more ambitious than him. They wanted to change the world. They wanted to rid the church of overwhelming control, they wanted to be free of tradition, they wanted to purge the murderous shadows. If that made them happy then he would gladly support them as he always has.

"We can't waste anymore time Ashe. If Catherine gets to Lonato first it's all over. Switch to your spear. I don't want you to have to fight them, but if even one gets past me you need to be ready."

Ashe obeyed him by hanging his bow on his back and whipping out his spear.

"I'm ready."

~

"This is... horrible," Sylvain said sickly.

"Ah, Sylvain! You have a nasty cut!" she exclaimed worriedly as dashed over to inspect his forearm. He made no comment. Nothing flirtatious left his lips when dealing with this.

"Oh... it's not your blood..." she noticed wistfully.

One of the civilians had tried to surprise Mercedes from behind. Sylvain had instinctually impaled them on his lance, covering his lance and arms in blood.

"These are just average people Mercedes. Is this really a matter of them or us? We're slaughtering them like animals."

Mercedes said nothing. She was not sure what to say. She had never seen Sylvain so distressed. Then again, she had never seen him kill a commoner either.

"I don't want to continue," he breathed as he leaned against his lance with his head hung low.

"W-We have to! Think about the danger they could pose to the Church!" she exclaimed.

Sylvain's look was grim when he looked into her blue eyes. "That's my point. They _aren't _a danger to the church."

Sylvain lifted his head back up. "I'm going. Knights vanquish threats not _civilians._"

"I just... don't want you to get in trouble!" Mercedes pleaded clasping her hands.

He furrowed his brow. "For what? Not following Rhea's orders? My loyalty is to the throne, Dimitri, not the Archbishop. I'm not looking to be a Knight of Seiros. Let's go Mercedes."

He started trying to retrace his steps only he did not hear a second pair behind him.

He looked back to see Mercedes standing her ground.

"I'm staying."

"For what to kill more civilians? C'mon Mercedes you know I can't just leave you," Sylvain retorted with exasperation.

"It's our duty to serve the Goddess for all the blessings she had given us," she explained.

Sylvain felt a growl rise in his throat. "Blessings?"

He began to approach her. He looked menacing in wisps of fog around them, and the anger on his face did not help soothe Mercedes.

"Was it a blessing when you and your mother were treated like garbage after your stepfather got the crest baby he wanted?"

Mercedes' eyes flooded with shock and hurt.

"How... how did you know that?"

Sylvain's face softened when he saw how much what he said effected her.

"I-I was going to ask you for tea and I heard you and Annette talking..."

Sylvain caught himself quickly from how slimy he sounded. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop! But when I heard about how your crest negatively effected your life I couldn't help but feel a connection..."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to make a point-"

"I don't care what you meant," Mercedes interrupted.

Her voice was not angered, rather it was soft and disappointed.

"Don't you dare blame everything on Emile,  
on something he couldn't control."

Sylvain's heart was aching. It was those words, those were the words he had wanted to say to Miklan for so long.

"I wasn't blaming the child! I was blaming the crest! The crests are to blame!"

Sylvain continued to try to spout excuses to Mercedes, with blatant disregard for his volume and the surrounding battlefield. Sadly, Mercedes had already closed off her heart. She was so aloof from what he said she just stood there with a doleful frown watching him stumble over himself, not hearing a word.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the fog straight into Sylvain's shoulder. He yelped in pain as his free hand flew to the wounded part.

"Sylvain!" Mercedes screeched, flung out of her whimsy.

Around the two emerged an encirclement of civilians with one menacing mage at the helm wearing a plague mask.

"Even children should know the battlefield is not a place for talk," he taunted. He pointed at Sylvain, sending the surrounding foes at him.

"Get behind me Mercedes!" he snarled as he pulled readied his lance.

People came from all four sides. In a mere moment Sylvain thrust his lance backwards. Slamming into the gut of the foe behind him, making them drop their weapon and wheeze for air. Then he launched the lance back forward, spearing another through their stomach. He impaled another into the ground through the chest before kicking the pectorals of an assailant on his opposite side.

"Dammit all!" Sylvain yelled desperately as he painfully pulled the arrow from his shoulder.

He noticed how the mage just stood there, patiently waiting for an opportunity.

_"Goddess I'm such a worthless idiot! That Plague Mask guy must be one of the few good fighters they have, and I've let both Mercedes and I get caught between him. _ _Just my luck. _ _He's waiting for me to tire out or die so he can pick Mercedes off."_

He felt the pain from his shoulder wound fading. He could see Mercedes' healing aura glowing around it.

"Mercedes, stop! You need to save your magic if I go down!" he ordered fiercely.

She stopped immediately. Her hands were shaking in fear. She wanted to help, she knew magic, but she was too concerned with healing Sylvain to use any spells. She did not want to sit there and watch Sylvain die.

The man wheezing on the ground managed stand up with a dagger from his belt. He lunged for Mercedes only to have his arm caught by Sylvain. The red head kneed him in the diaphragm and socked him in the jaw, knocking him out. A guy with an old sword jabbed at Sylvain, he sidestepped effectively.

_"He can't reach his weapon!" _Mercedes thought.

She ran to his lance, perilously trying to yank the weapon from the corpse it inhabited. The Plague Mage noticed Mercedes' opening and prepared a fireball.

Sylvain knocked out the final guy with another punch. He directed his attention back to the mage who just launched a fire spell at the healer.

"No!" Sylvain roared. He surged away from the sword user and to Mercedes, wrapping himself over her protectively.

Then the both of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

~

Things were going strangely well. Annette was far less annoying than Sylvain. Maybe if they had to do a ridiculous pair up like this another time in the future he would see if he could steal her from Mercedes again.

_"Though..." _he trailed in thought as he stared at his red blade.

_"I don't care for this fight. It's obvious none here are adept at combat. This is a waste and frivolous violence."_

He could sense the unease from Annette too as he sheathed his blade. She even shivered a bit as they waded through the fog of Gaspard.

"So... I was thinking, maybe after this you and Sylvain could join Mercie and I for shopping," she said offhandedly.

Felix gave an annoyed snort. "Do I look like the kind of person to enjoy that?"

"No..." she admitted.

The young man pointed his nose up. "And do you really think now is the right time to discuss such things? On the battlefield?"

Annette held her hands close to her chest. "I know it's not. I just need to think about something else other than killing those people."

"...You could sing one of your songs..." Felix mumbled avoiding her look.

"W-What? I-Isn't that just as distracting?" Annette stuttered with pink ears.

"Just do it quietly! Before I change my mind!" Felix demanded in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay!"

She cleared her throat.

"In the mist of the morning~

There's a new sun rising~

Bringing a new day~

Washing regrets far away~

There's a grand new bright day~

The mist fades away~

Bringing our new morning~"

Felix could feel the mood getting lighter as the melody filled his ears. He could swear the song was some spell she had cooked up.

When she finished she snapped her head back at him.

"Don't tell anyone I sang for you!" She squeaked.

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied bluntly.

There was no way he would tell _anyone, _especially Sylvain, about this. It was their little secret. He was thankful Annette had the same sentiment about keeping it private.

Their mood was interrupted by two blood curdling screams.

Annette and Felix both took off at the same time in the direction of the terrible noise.

"That was Mercedes and Sylvain. Wasn't it?" Annette spoke with cold dread.

"Yeah..." Felix agreed.

"I smell something burning," Annette added.

"Yeah..." Felix was on full swordsman mode right now. He could that was not a scream of vigor, but a scream of agony.

"Oh my Goddess!" Annette cried.

Felix and her had reached Sylvain and Mercedes in a devastating state.

The red head was hunched over Mercedes protectively. Her face was that of a terrified child's under him as tears streamed down her face. The armor on his back was glowing a dark red with the heat of fireball, certainly broiling his back. He was wailing in misery. He tried to bite his lip to stifle his loudness and not attract more enemies, but all he accomplished was drawing blood between his teeth.

Felix flicked his attention to mage who was taken aback by the sudden back up. The swordsman's brown eyes were manic with animosity for the man.

"Annette."

"Yeah." She did not need to hear an order, nor did she need to worry. She knew Felix would decimate him. She also knew he trusted her to help Sylvain and Mercedes.

Felix bounded for the man with his sword drawn, unbridled rage blazed in his eyes. The two disappeared in the fog and Annette took to her classmates.

She got on her hands and knees on the ground. "Sylvain! Sylvain! Can you hear me!"

He did not give a response to her calls besides, otherworldly screams and shouts of _"I'm dying! I'm dying!"_

If Annette and Mercedes were not white as sheets before they were now after hearing that.

Mercedes pushed at his arm frantically. "Let me up Sylvain! Let me up! I can heal you!"

"No Mercie!" her best friend shrieked.

"The back of his armor is soft! If he moves it'll just make it worse!"

The healer beneath him pressed her hand to her mouth sobbing, "Oh Goddess, oh Goddess please lessen his pain! Annette! Use your wind spell!" she begged.

Annette searched around frantically for something, _anything. _

"I can't that will just fan the heat!"

Then she caught a glimpse of Sylvain's spear behind the two.

_"The armor is soft..." _the thought quickly.

She sped over to the weapon and picked up from where Mercedes left out trying to free it from the corpse's chest. She stepped on the lifeless form with her foot and gave one more strong pull. It released from the confines smoothly.

"Sylvain's Lance!? What can that do?" Mercedes squawked.

The young mage aimed it horizontally at the chink at the back of his neck, leading to the rest of his back.

"I'm sorry if I cut you Sylvain!"

Annette bent the lance up and down to pry the armor up. Tears and blood fell on Mercedes' face as his screams turned to sobs. Annette felt the armor loosening from his back. She sped up her work as she began to feel the end of the lance grow weaker. The back finally bent open.

"It's open! Slide out Mercie!"

The healer frantically did as she was told. When she did, Sylvain finally collapsed. She immediately got to work using all her magic just to dull his pain so he would not die from shock alone. Her vision was too blurry with tears to have a good look at his back.

Annette did. She wished she did not. She did not want to describe it either. All she will say is that she saw flesh and _spine, _and effectively emptied her stomach to the off to the side.

The fog began to disappear and Felix returned to them not a moment later covered in blood that was not his own.

"Is he alright?! Is he-"

Felix halted abruptly at the sight before him.

"He's barely holding on! Get help!" Mercedes squawked in terror.

Felix was frozen for a solid minute before he took off again at Mercedes' request with bile in his throat.

~

"We're almost there," Byleth informed Ashe.

"Hey, I think the fog is starting to clear," the freckled man realized.

Byleth stepped over a large root as they pushed onwards. "Likely the work of magic," he stated knowingly.

Byleth halted suddenly, causing Ashe to knock against his back.

The Instructor whipped around. "Sorry. Lonato's right up ahead," he whispered.

Ashe's eyes lit up. "You're right! I can hear him!"

Byleth shushed him with sweat on his brow. It was not sweat from fighting, no he was getting nervous at the last minute. There was no turning back now that Ashe has heard his voice. If this went sour Byleth would kill Lonato to stop him, even if Ashe hated him for it. He had never been able to do this before. Either he was a teacher of a different class, or Catherine had gotten there first, or Lonato had charged ahead already, or he was just too chicken with the lingering possible consequences it could have on Ashe.

Byleth and Ashe peered from the thick bushes to get a look on the situation with Lonato.

"The fog is disappearing sir! We've lost morale!" an informant civilian cried.

Lonato hummed in thought at the top of his horse. Byleth had to wonder what he was thinking about, Lonato and him both knew this was a losing battle.

Lonato closed his eyes. "You're free to stay and face fate alongside us, or retreat to live another day."

"Sir!"

"...I knew there was little to no chance of winning. I just wanted them to know... I wanted them to know that their actions have consequences, as will my own soon. Our feeble resistance, our expendable lives are just one step into the right direction to waking up Fódlan to the Church's misdeeds. I would gladly give my life if just one person can see the wickedness in the Archbishop's actions. But... I have also led so many to give up their lives for this sacrifice, for that I must pay-"

"Sir!"

Lonato snapped his head up at the shout of the humble commoner.

The man smiled with pride at his lord. "You really think I'm just going to leave you? Of course we knew what we were getting into when we started this rebellion. Of course we knew the knights would lay waste to us. But we see reason in your word Lonato! We want justice! Just like you! I'll fight till the very end!" he proclaimed as he charged off back into battle before Lonato could stop him.

Byleth was not expecting that. Lonato was crazy, but maybe not as crazy he first thought.

"We have to help him escape," Ashe murmured.

"What?" Byleth said in disbelief.

"We have to help him escape! These people have died and placed their hopes in him! He can't carry them out if we just imprison him!" Ashe exclaimed a little too loud.

"Who's there?! Reveal yourselves!" Lonato bellowed.

Ashe began to crouch up from the bushes.

"_Ashe, no!" _Byleth yelled in a whisper.

He stepped out to reveal himself to his adopted father.

"Ashe! Have you come to kill me?" Lonato asked grimly with a hard look.

"I just want you to know, I won't go down without a fight."

Byleth kept his sword ready if he needed to rescue Ashe. Stepping out now would not be wise. He _was _a member of the church's staff. His presence alone may cause Lonato to fight both him and Ashe immediately.

"I came to help you escape Lonato!" Ashe promised.

His face still had a distrusting look across it.

Ashe threw himself against his horse. "The fog is clearing! The knights will be here soon! I'll point them in the other direction while you leave now!"

Lonato sighed from his nose, and lowered himself from his horse. Byleth was wary, but he did not sense any intent to kill.

He approached Ashe slowly with a stern look still in his eyes. The Archer was nervous but he did not shy away. Lonato had to see the resolve in his eyes.

"You wretched rat of the church! I'll kill you!" he boomed.

Lonato's words were dark, but Ashe did not even flinch. Even now Byleth still sensed zero intent to kill despite his words.

"You are nothing more than a servant of that wicked woman! A blind man to the true evils of this world!"

He was right in front of Ashe. The two stared each other down.

"I... I'm sorry Lonato... Even if you no longer see me as your son, you'll always be my father," Ashe put bluntly.

Lonato's facade broke.

He pulled the Archer into a hug. Lonato sniffed, letting out a hoarse "I know. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I'm sorry for saying such cruel things. I just wanted to keep you safe, even if it was in the hands of the church. That's why I sent you to Garreg Mach."

Ashe broke too. He sobbed against his father.

Byleth's eyes widened with shock. This was new information to him. It made him reconsider his preconceptions of the lord.

Such thoughts were cut off when Byleth could hear voices nearing not too far from where they were.

_"Shit! C'mon Ashe! Wrap this up quickly!" _he thought anxiously. He hated that he could not do anything but if he showed himself now Lonato would think him a threat to both himself _and _Ashe.

"I'm sorry Ashe, but if I leave now my people will have died for nothing," he said sorrowfully with chin atop Ashe's head as two bitter tears rolled from his eyes.

Ashe let one last sniffle escape him. "Y-You taught me that a knight honors his men. Honor them Lonato. Honor them by spreading what they believed, spread their hope. I don't know if the church is evil or not, but I don't want these people's hopes to die with you."

Catherine had likely spotted Lonato by now, and Byleth may have begun to panic.

"Lonato!" A woman's voice called out.

Definitely panicking.

Lonato's look immediately turned murderous when he laid eyes on the blonde woman.

"Thunderstrike Cassandra. It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

Catherine simply drew her weapon with a smirk. "You'll pay for your crimes Lonato! Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

Lonato shoved Ashe to Catherine. She caught him and ushered the young man behind her.

"Sometimes the best way you can honor your men is by dying beside them!" Lonato chanted, drawing his lance.

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "I hope you've made peace with that notion, because you're about to fulfill it!"

_"That's it."_

Byleth sheathed his sword and leapt in front of Catherine with his hands up.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Catherine growled at him.

"Please Catherine, there is little need for this to end with a fight to the death," Byleth pleaded.

"Oh really? Then who will answer for the lives lost today?" she said accusingly.

"They will answer for themselves. They _chose _to fight with Lonato. This was not a matter of a Lord dictating that his people throw away their lives. It was a mass decision."

Byleth was hoping he could talk his way out of this, but Catherine was more stubborn than a mule. He would have to have the Goddess on his side to pull this off. Lucky for him.

Catherine pointed Thunderbrand at him. "You're on thin ice, Eisner. Don't think I forgot about how you snapped at Lady Rhea this morning. He is committing blasphemy against the sanctity of the church and its Archbishop."

"You will be committing blasphemy against the relationship of a father and son. Do really intend to kill Lonato in front of his own child? Did you feel nothing when Christophe was executed?" Byleth guilt tripped. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make Catherine falter.

She glanced at Ashe's horror stricken face. Her eyes wavered.

"Please, just arrest him. There's no need for blood to be spilled," Byleth spoke as his closing statement.

Catherine had never felt more conflicted about anything in her life. She ran her free hand through her hair stressfully. She had orders to route _all _enemies. Yet she was planning to kill Lonato and just let whoever remained go free. She hated how convincing Byleth was. Of course she felt guilty about Christophe, Goddess she turned him in to save her own skin. But that is all her life was, was it not? An endless battle to prove where her loyalties lie. Faerghus already suspected her as an accomplice to a plot against the former king. If Rhea lost faith in her she would have nowhere else to turn.

Her eyes grew misty. "_Move Eisner."_

"Please Catherine-"

"Move _now,_" she interrupted, "and I won't tell Rhea about this."

Byleth was getting desperate. "Tell her what?! There's nothing to tell! There's no reason for Lonato to die!"

Catherine slashed Byleth's cheek with the tip of her sword. The hot blood oozed down his cheek and neck.

"There's no point in reasoning with her anymore," Lonato proclaimed.

"She's the same woman she was four years ago. A mindless murderer!"

Catherine frowned knowing deep down, he was right. Even if she was known as a hero, beloved my many (even Rhea), in the back of her mind she knew she was still a murderer. She felt that become more evident when Byleth lowered his hands and walked past her whispering _"please make it quick."_

As soon as he said that she dashed forth to close the space between Lonato and herself.

"_No!_" Ashe cried out.

Byleth had to run to hold him back. The Archer struggled against him roughly, but Byleth was taller, heavier, and stronger than him. It was a futile effort.

Catherine saw Lonato pull his lance back for a jab. She would end this quickly just like Byleth asked. As she ran forward she dropped to her knees and leaned back as Lonato's lance thrusted right above her face, barely missing her nose. Her momentum brought her forward even on her knees as she lifted her torso upright, bringing her back to her feet with the distance closed. Then it was over. She swung with two arms and sliced his neck.

Byleth covered Ashe's wet eyes at the last moment. When he removed his hand Lonato was cold and dead on the ground.

Goddess. Byleth did not consider the worst scenario. Watching your father die loving you.

Ashe fell to the ground in grief. "Why? Why Catherine?" he spoke brokenly.

"I'm sorry Ashe, but it's my duty as a knight to carry out orders," she said in a remorseful tone.

"Orders..." Ashe mumbled.

_"That's right. This is what the church wanted. They wanted Lonato to die. Just like Instructor Byleth said. There was no need to. They just wanted us to be afraid. They wanted to kill their hope," _Ashe mulled in his mind as he stared at Lonato's bloody corpse.

_"Their hope won't die, nor Lonato's. Their hope will live on through me," _he thought with bitterness and hostility. As his heart broke he could feel its shards cut deep into his body and mind. He felt cold and misshapen, like he lost something precious that was replaced with something darker, something that would fester.

Byleth should have taken Ashe away by now. He should have said something, but he was too busy being selfish beating himself up over going through with this plan.

_"Dammit all to hell! What was I thinking? of course Lonato was going to die! And Ashe had to see it all, Goddess no!"_

He was having visions of Jeralt's death flood his mind. Things could _not _have gotten worse. Then Felix came.

Byleth was snapped out of his thoughts when a breathless Felix was in front of him gasping for air.

"Sylvain! Help! Sylvain! Help! Now! Help!"

The only words he could manage out were "_Help_, _Sylvain_, and _now_." Not to mention the uncharacteristic look of fright on the Fraldarius child's face, and the pleading way he said it.

Yeah. This was not looking good.

Byleth grabbed his shoulders. "Okay calm down."

He was saying it more to himself than to Felix.

He looked around and noticed Lonato's horse still present and seemingly distant to what had happened to its owner.

Byleth approached Catherine, casting aside his feelings for now. The blonde woman was staring absently at Lonato's corpse with the fog of regret in her eyes. She was so lost in thought she had not even noticed Felix.

"Huh? Felix? What's going on?"

"There's been an emergency. I'm going to take Felix, Ashe, and Lonato's horse and take care of things," Byleth informed.

Despite being told there was an emergency Catherine still looked far away.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as possible."

Byleth nodded and grabbed Ashe's shoulder. The young man loomed depressively over his father.

"It's emergency. I'm sorry, we have to go."

Ashe slowly complied and lifted himself onto the horse. Felix had no experience with horses and needed Byleth to give him a helping hand to get on. He was so shaken up that he did not even care. He was so shaken up he did not even care that Ashe had to hold to him on account of there now being three on one horse.

"I don't know what's going on Felix, but if you find yourself at a loss for words in terms of directions just squeeze the shoulder of the way you want me to go."

Byleth clacked the reins after his little explanation and took back to the battlefield.

~

"There! There!" Felix pointed at Sylvain's fallen figure as it came into view.

Byleth could see from where he was that he has been severely wounded on the back.

_"How and why is his back exposed?" _he thought anxiously.

When the three got down from the horse and got a good look at him, Byleth went stone cold and shaking violently.

_"He's _ ** _done. _ ** _He's crippled. He's bedridden for life, likely in pain for life. That's _ ** _if _ ** _he lives. Why is Mercedes still healing him? Is she not seeing what I'm seeing?"_

He shouted in agony from the burns.

_"Oh dear Sothis how is he still conscious?"_

Skin was nonexistent. Muscle was almost nonexistent too. The edges of his vertebrae were- Byleth gulped down bile. Even now he could not lose himself in front of the others. Dear Goddess was it happening already? Had he already lost? Sylvain was not _dead _per se, but he may as well have been. In fact it may be an act of mercy. Byleth was thinking all these thoughts but his body was stuck there, planted into place.

Mercedes looked absolutely drained from directing all her magic just to _lessen _his pain, and he was still hollering. Annette looked traumatized from sitting there, not being unable to do anything. Ashe was still so emotionally drained from Lonato it was taking time for him to process what was happening. Felix was trying to remain strong alongside Byleth, but he could not help that his still young mind was unable to comprehend what his childhood friend was going through. He heaved and gagged off to the side

"Is... Is that _Sylvain_?!" he heard the Faerghus prince shriek sprinting over with Dedue, Alois, and Ingrid in tow.

Ingrid did not even make it all the way there before she dropped to her knees in grief as a terrible cry ripped through her body.

Dimitri threw himself to the ground next to Sylvain as he hopelessly tried to communicate with him.

That's what this was. Hopeless. A sinking feeling was making Byleth feel more at one with the dirt. Sylvain was his student. His _friend. _He loved women, sure, but he also loved fighting for what he believed in, he loved receiving academic praise that was rarely noticed by others, and he loved being a friend to Dimitri, Ingrid, and Felix. Now, he had been dealt a fate worse than death. He probably welcomed death at this point, but Byleth, _all of them, _were too weak to give him what he desperately needed. Honestly, it could have been anyone in his place. It could have been Dimitri, Felix, Mercedes, Annette in his place. We would still feel the same. We would all still be too weak to say it's time to stop.

Sothis wept quiet tears next to him, just as frozen as he was.

_"It's not your fault. You can't blame this on yourself."_

That was wrong, he _could, _and _would. _If he had considered the mage- if he had prioritized safety more- if he had not bothered with Lonato- if he was just- _not a weakling mortal. _Then maybe he could have prevented this. He could have saved Sylvain.

** _"Not dead yet... Not dead yet..."_ **

_"That voice!" _Sothis exclaimed.

** _"He's not dead.... He's not dead..."_ **

Byleth in an aloof daze pulled the relic from his belt. The voice was right. Sylvain was not dead. He was _suffering. _It was time to end suffering. It was time _to end this._

Byleth raised the wand in his hand. The others were too horror and grief stricken to notice. He did not want this. This was the last thing he wanted. Sylvain was still alive. The evil inside his mind said that he should stop, that Sylvain would be better off bedridden and in pain for the rest of his life, that he should remain still. The good inside him told him to set Sylvain free of his agony, to kill him. But he was neither good nor evil. He was Byleth, son, mercenary, teacher, deity, icon, and now instructor. He lived for his students, his _family. _He would make any sacrifice and do whatever he thought best.

He cast the relic wand down healed Sylvain's back completely in mere seconds. The skin, muscle, and bone crawled back on, leaving only a white scar that spread the entirety of his posterior. As the healing process occurred he felt blood leak from his nose and bit from his ear too. He could not hear the response of the others, or if what he had done actually happened and was not some crazy delusion. He had promptly collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sylvain said Edelgard's line first
> 
> If you didn't know if I was serious about the "gore" and "graphic violence" warnings you do now.
> 
> I have wrecked Sylvain for two chapters straight. I swear it's not because I'm into pain, or because I hate the guy. That's just how the chips fell. I promise, no more Sylvain pain until "Tower of the Black Winds."
> 
> I don't know how fast someone would die from pain or burns. Anakin survived being torched alive by the flames of magma. So I guess Sylvain is Anakin now.
> 
> Don't worry, I know the mysterious relic seems OP with those healing abilities. There's a reasonable draw back to using the healing power that we'll see in the next chapter ;). The healing power also serves a bigger purpose in the plot, not as a deus ex machina.
> 
> Btw if for any reason you receive a deep puncture wound from an object and it is stuck in your body, DO NOT PULL IT OUT! Go to a hospital or call 911! I'm sure you all know this. I just feel responsible to say this, as what Sylvain does is NOT what you should do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1/9/2020- New added tag “implied/reference suicide” for the next chapter coming soon

_"Now is not the time to give up,"_ Sothis proclaimed.

Byleth was sitting on the ground across from her throne, wallowing in the darkest parts

of his mind with his face against his knees. He knew outside of here we was sleeping. He knew he had passed out, yet he did not want to wake up.

The Goddess appeared in front of Byleth with her arms crossed. _"You healed Sylvain! We both saw it! I am sure you were not just seeing things."_

"And what of those who almost lost him? What of Ashe, whom had to look upon his father's corpse?" Byleth retorted.

"What happened today won't leave them. You don't just forget carnage like that. Even if your mind tries to forget, the littlest thing can send you spiraling back down. Look at Dimitri, look at myself."

"They have been traumatized," Byleth said with disgust for himself.

Sothis got on his level upon her knees. _"They have been traumatized by something that easily could have happened in any other timeline. Sylvain was just unlucky."_

_"The only and best thing you can continue to do is help each other. Do not tell me you plan on abandoning them because they got spooked!"_

Byleth breathed a laugh at her stoutness. Almost nobody else would tell him off or tell him no. He needed to be told no by Sothis. Otherwise the suffering of the repeating timelines would continue. Otherwise Byleth would continue to be a selfish brat, whining about despair and the like.

Sothis ghosted her hands lovingly in his hair. _"Honestly, 100 timelines and you still act like a child. At the end of the day you are the only one who can help them. Others will fall short, enemies will rise, their hope will dwindle from the ravages of war. You, however, can never lose hope completely. It is not Godly powers, or relics that will save them, but your hope and resolve for the ending you want. That is what will bring you there. That is what will save your students."_

Byleth felt lighter, he would feel even more light if he could experience Sothis' touch. The sentiment was good enough though, he could sense her actions were done with care.

"You're such a hypocrite, telling me to hold fast my hope while yours has diminished," Byleth spoke with a breathless chuckle.

She ghosted her hands across his cheeks, still pressed against his knees. _"Yes, and when we first returned to Remire this timeline I mistakenly said you were no longer a child. I'm a Goddess, not perfect."_

Sothis was sick of talking to the top of his head.

_"Please, let me have a look at you,"_ she asked flirtatious sultry tone, hoping it would get his attention.

Byleth looked up to her with a genuine smile. Her eyes were still dead, but her jaw had dropped with shock.

_"Byleth...."_

"Wake up!"

Byleth's torso flew up from the infirmary bed.

"Huh? Where?" he spouted mindlessly.

"Can't seem to stay away huh?" Manuela said with a flirty tone that failed to mask her concern.

He whipped his head around. Around him was Manuela, Jeralt, Alois, Hanneman, and Seteth. They all had faces full of worry and shock.

"You collapsed after using the mysterious relic to heal Sylvain. Alois had to carry the both of you back," Jeralt informed. The father looked awful. He was not looming over Byleth's bed constantly, but one could plainly see he got little to no sleep last night.

_"Sylvain?"_

Alois chuckled half-heartedly trying to lift the mood. "Yeah. Catherine and I, we're no good with horses. I felt it would not be the best idea to leave you two in Ingrid and Dimitri's care. They were a bit shaken after the events of yesterday."

Byleth continued to whip around. "W-where is Sylvain? W-Where is he?!"

Manuela clasped a hand over her mouth. "I don't think he realizes..."

Jeralt grabbed a mirror from the nightstand. "Byleth. I think you need to have a look."

His son was not paying attention. He was still in a restless frenzy.

"Where is he?! It's all my fault! He is alive, is he not?!" He asked all of these things fervently, but he could not hear anyone around him.

"He's acting like a mad man," Seteth stated plainly.

"Leave him be," Hanneman defended, "Catherine says the students were in a similar state as well."

Jeralt had enough. He needed to cut through this nonsense.

"_Byleth! Look at damn mirror!_" he boomed.

The staff flinched back. They had never heard such a noise from the captain. Alois had, once, it was only when he was afraid of losing something important.

Byleth stopped his insanity at the sound of his father's voice shaking his ear drums. Directing all of his attention to him

"_Look_," he ordered as he held the mirror in front of his son's face.

Byleth saw... an eyepatch. It was just like the one Dimitri would get in the future, only this one was on his left eye. He was astonished. He did not even notice one of his own eyes was missing.

"Did I... Did I irreparably wound it?" he asked.

"No," Alois said with the same disbelieving tone he had at the time, "When I brought you and Sylvain here, Manuela said it was just _dead_. It no longer functioned. She removed it nice and clean for you."

"I suspect it to be the price of using that relic's exceptional healing power," Hanneman started, "Healing a back in exchange for an eye is quite the peculiar trade however. It's possible that the relic claims a random part of your body as a trade for its service. Meaning you got _lucky_."

Jeralt picked up from there. "It could have just as easily been your arm or your leg, or even parts of your _brain_. Please don't ever use that healing power again," he begged.

If he ever thought there was a Goddess watching over him it was right now. It was pure luck that the relic did not maim his son _worse_. He thanked whatever deity may exist for protecting him.

Byleth placed a hand on his patch. Losing an eye? He had already done that before a few times. A casualty of war he supposed. Though this was now eternally present. Permanent. A minor annoyance, really. In fact, he only hoped it did not make him seem less attractive to Sothis. Then there was the case of the wand relic. He was not dreaming things. He had healed a crippling, likely fatal wound instantaneously with _only_ the loss of a mere eye. Regardless of how lucky he was to lose just an eye alone, this was still no less than miracle work.

With blatant disregard for Jeralt's words Byleth took to wondering what the relic's healing limits are, and if he could use them again. He would certainly use it if one of his students had a fatal wound like Sylvain's in a heartbeat. He could _save_ Jeralt now, that was a game changer. But then Byleth would have to consider what wounds constitute his attention. Sylvain had a wound that would cripple him _for_ _life_. Byleth supposed any wounds that would not result in death, or a comatose state were unnecessary to tend to. After all, there was no telling what he would have to give up each time. His lack of self preservation was scary from how ready and willing he was to cripple and maim himself by his own hand. But, he could not save his students if he quickly gave up his limbs and body parts for wounds that would heal in weeks or months. He needed to at _least_ be able to hold a sword.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Are you upset about your eye?" Manuela asked.

Byleth flicked his one good blue eye towards her. "No. I'm thankful it was not worse, and thank you for taking care of me again. You've done a wonderful job."

She smiled happily from the praise. "Only one eye and you're still just as much of a charmer and a _looker_," she chimed flirtatiously with a wink.

_"Ah. I'm glad I've still got it,"_ he thought to himself

Hanneman scoffed at the Doctor. "Manuela. He has not even left the bed. Could you at least wait until we have at least left to spin your web of catastrophe?"

The former opera star puffed out her cheeks. "Oh hush Hanneman! He could use some reassurance in his appearance! He just lost an eye! That's a big change!"

Jeralt and Alois shook their heads at the two as they continued to argue over nonsense.

In the meantime, Seteth spoke to the instructor while they were all busy with their antics. "I am glad you are well. I am glad Sylvain is well too. Rhea also sends her regards and would like to see you in her audience chamber at your own leisure. She could not make it at this moment as she is dealing with the fallout from Lonato's rebellion."

Byleth nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I confirm Sylvain and the Blue Lion class's status. I can't help but feel responsible for what happened."

"I seem to recall us having this conversation before," Seteth mentioned slightly perturbed.

"On your last mission, the Black Eagles' Dorothea was taken hostage by the leader of the bandits while she was under your care. Hanneman and the girl herself were quick to take the blame."

Seteth gave a strangely supportive, reassuring look to Byleth. "But this time is different. Mercedes claims that her and Sylvain had gotten distracted by a squabble of theirs on the battlefield. Basic conduct issues, but no less deadly. Alois is rightfully shouldering this one caused by his insufficient teaching. Of course the students are to blame too but... I think they've had enough punishment already."

"I still feel guilty..." Byleth persisted.

Seteth wore a small smile as the instructor fretted akin to the way he did over Flayn. "Don't be. Alois is just going to get a slap on the wrist. Hopefully it will make him more serious about disciplining his students."

"...Where is Sylvain?" Byleth asked once more.

Seteth looked to Manuela who had managed to rope Jeralt and Alois into her and Hanneman's argument.

Seteth shut his eyes with a frustrated grunt. He helped Byleth out of his bed and pulled the curtain next to his setup.

Sylvain was unconscious and shirtless in the bed right next to him. He looked worlds more peaceful then he did when Byleth had last seen him. His body looked unscathed, apart from bandages and gauze wrapped around his right shoulder.

"Arrow wound," Seteth confirmed.

"Manuela says he'll be out for awhile."

Byleth looked at Seteth over his shoulder with a single tear rolling from his one good eye. "It's fine. I'm just glad... he's okay."

Seteth could not place it. He could not puzzle together why Byleth felt such an intense care for the students. It was his job in a sense, but the instructor was freaking out almost as badly as the young man's _childhood_ friends. There would be no need to go to such lengths to show his affection if it were an act. Did Byleth have that tender of a heart? From the way Jeralt spoke of their mercenary days it seemed like he was far less emotive before coming here. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was the child of Nimue?

"Are the students busy?" Byleth questioned.

Seteth breathed a laugh. "Hardly. They're right outside the door."

~

Dimitri was pacing back and forth alongside Ingrid and Mercedes in front of the door. All the Blue Lions, except Ashe, were present. Dedue watched with a furrowed brow as Dimitri deteriorated with anxiety before him. Frustration and worry filled him as he felt powerless to comfort Dimitri and his classmates in any way. Annette sat with her knees to her chest against the hallway wall, waiting. Waiting for someone, anyone, just like she was yesterday. Felix had regained his usual composure, but little parts of him were different. He stood with his classmates instead of working out his nerves at the training grounds as he normally would. He was nearby but not too close to Annette, sparing a protective glance at her curled figure every once and awhile. They were a mess, they needed some good news... or some friends to lift them up.

"Hey! Dimitri!" a familiar archer called out.

A whole conglomerate of people had showed up to give their support: Claude, Hilda, Leonie, Flayn, Ignatz, Ferdinand, Edelgard, Hubert, even Bernadetta and Linhardt had come to the emotional aid of the Blue Lions.

They crowded the hall with greetings and feelings of mutual worry.

"We heard about what happened. Has there been any news about Instructor Byleth?" Edelgard asked in a serious tone.

Dimitri was so awestruck at the amount of people before him, that _Edelgard_ had cared enough to be here.

"I- um, no, not yet," he stumbled.

Hubert hovered right behind her,

observant of the Faerghus Prince. "I'm not one for condolences but Sylvain and Byleth were both... people." He was struggling to find the suitable words to not make him sound like a degenerate, but also not overstate his fondness.

"What are you saying?! They aren't dead yet! Move aside you prick!" Leonie insulted.

She purposefully elbowed the mage aside harder than necessary, to which he growled at menacingly.

Edelgard told him to brush it off as Leonie approached Dimitri.

"Hey tough guy, you've had a busy week eh?" She spoke casually as she took notice of his disheveled dirty hair, pale complexion, and dark eye circles.

He smiled the best he could. They both faced the door side by side one another.

"Busy? That doesn't cover it in the slightest. Sylvain almost died, Instructor Byleth's status is unknown, Ashe hasn't been himself since we got back and-"

"It's gonna be okay," she interrupted bluntly.

Dimitri's tenseness slunk away. "I... I'm glad you're here. I needed someone. Someone who I could believe in to tell me exactly that."

Leonie turned her head to wink at him. "Just give me a call anytime and I'll knock you back into gear!"

He faced back at the door with heat in his cheeks. "I'm in your debt," he said gratefully as he slowly intertwined his hand with hers. He was trying hard not to break it like the weapons he used for battle. It felt right, holding her hand. It dulled out the voices of the dead. It made him believe her words a little more. He hoped she meant it, because he would probably call on her a lot in the future.

Claude and Hilda smooshed their faces in between the two's heads.

"Are we interrupting something?" Claude said slyly.

"Something romantic?" Hilda added.

Leonie let go of Dimitri's hand rolling her eyes at her house leader. "No, Claude. It was just a bit of platonic hand holding, they could use some support."

_"Oh, platonic..."_ Dimitri thought in disappointment. She let go so easily. He felt his palm grow tense again as her physical support left.

Claude, satisfied that his teasing had made Dimitri reasonably uncomfortable, directed his attention to the Black Eagles' healer while Hilda chatted up the two.

"Nice to see you visiting, Little Ham," the lord greeted.

His words were sarcastic. Linhardt was not visiting at all.

"Little Ham?" Linhardt questioned with an unimpressed tone.

Claude grinned. "Yeah! You're like a younger version of Hanneman, thus, Little Ham."

Linhardt yawned into his hand. "Right then, Little Ham, whatever."

"C'mon, it's great and you know it."

Linhardt let out a small "hmph" and turned up his nose.

Claude scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Did I like, poison your food or something? You're acting as if I interrupted your nap."

Linhardt's brow was lightly furrowed at the house leader. "Well to say I'm pleased to see you would be a gross misjudgment. You did get my book confiscated after all."

_"Confiscated? What on earth is he talking about?"_ Claude pondered.

He blinked twice in realization. "Wait! The book with the Immaculate One?! I thought that was Tomas'?!"

Linhardt brought a finger to his lips and shushed him. "You're about to be the 'Imprisoned One' if you don't keep your voice down!" he yelled in a whisper.

Linhardt exhaled deeply as he rubbed his temples. "It was Tomas', until I... 'permanently borrowed' it," he said in quotations with his fingers.

"You stole it? You're far more daring than I thought Little Ham."

The healer rolled his eyes. "I _thought_ I had hidden it well. But then you got your grubby hands on it. Do you know how hard it was to be in the same room playing dumb while Seteth snatched that piece of intellectual property from you?"

"I'm sorry Linhardt. I just got excited. I felt like I was on the brink of learning something big," Claude apologized sincerely.

The long haired man waved it off. "Eh, it's too much effort to be mad at you anyway. I had already gotten all the information I wanted from the book, so all is forgiven."

"Care to fill me in on anything I may have missed?" Claude suggested.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Why not?!"

"Reasons."

The whole hallway went dead silent as the doorknob jiggled. The door creaked open to reveal Seteth next to a Byleth with the new addition of an eyepatch.

"Oh! Hello students I was not expecting this many of you," Byleth said nonchalantly.

There was a pause. Then Ingrid, Mercedes, Dimitri, and Annette tackled the poor instructor to the ground. Cries of joy erupted from all the students.

"You're okay!"

"You lost an eye?!"

"You saved Sylvain!"

"Good for you."

"I'll never forgive you for almost dying!"

Seteth was in shock at the display.

Flayn giggled at his expression. "It seems that many of the students are quite fond of the Instructor."

Seteth composed himself. "I can see," he said as he stepped over the one eyed staff member and the students clinging to him.

He cleared his throat. "I'll see you in Rhea's audience chamber. Come Flayn."

Flayn deflated a bit. She was having fun interacting with the others and lifting the mood. She complied in any case trudging behind him at an unenthusiastic pace.

Dimitri had grabbed Byleth's arm and held it tight. "Thank you! Thank you Instructor! I'm glad you're well!"

Byleth let out a sheepish laugh. "Dimitri. It's not becoming for someone of your position to be on the ground," he mumbled to the prince.

"Who are you? Dedue? I don't care! I owe you so much!" he cried.

The students words who tackled him stayed along the lines of thanks and relief for his well being. This was what they needed. Hope. They needed some hope even in darker times. If they felt Byleth would never falter then they would always have something to believe in.

The students finally let the instructor up.

"How is Sylvain?" Mercedes asked first.

Byleth pointed his thumb behind him. "You can have a look at him, but he won't be awake for some time."

The Blue Lions thanked him once more and filed into the infirmary.

Edelgard approached Byleth first with her jaw agape.

"You'll catch flies like that," he joked.

"I was worried about you! Look at the state of yourself!" she spouted with pink cheeks of embarrassment.

Byleth noticed the ever so slight cock of Hubert's head, and he had to agree with him.

"Come now Edelgard, I think Hubert and I would both agree that the loss of an eye isn't a grandiose detriment to one such as myself."

Despite Hubert agreeing with Byleth he did not like the notion of the man putting words in his mouth. It only further proved that Byleth did in fact read him easily.

Edelgard his statement go with a disgruntled look. "Fine. I suppose you're right. But still, giving one up so aptly for a student you hardly know?"

She sighed, "You've always been so reckless."

"Always?" Byleth repeated.

There it was again, that look of confusion and frustration. She could not place why she would say that. She had only known him for a couple months!

"Forget it," she conceded.

"I hope to see you later Instructor. Come Hubert."

The two left silently after that. Both were troubled by Byleth for different reasons.

Claude approached him and gave a good natured hello, leaving little time for respite from his talk with the princess.

"Hey Instructor Byleth, lookin' good!"

Byleth exhaled an exasperated breath from his nose. " I have looked better, or I guess now I should say looked better."

Claude waved his worries off. "Nah, the patch gives you a real rugged, manly appearance."

"What do need Claude?" Byleth said bluntly, knowing the lord was just trying to butter him up.

"Alright you got me," he put in a sportsmanlike defeated tone.

"I know you just lost an eye and you've had the rough of it but... will you instruct me? Tomorrow perhaps?"

Byleth grinned at him. "Please Claude, that's my job. Of course I will. I must ask why tomorrow though? I could move our session to a later date if you like."

"What can I say? I heard you've taught both Edelgard and Dimitri, along with some others. Best to complete the set, right? I'm feelin' a little left out."

"And there likely won't be time train later anyway," he added in a more serious tone.

Byleth innerly slapped himself. "_That's right. The assassination note planted on Lonato! I don't know if Lonato knew Those Who Slither in the Dark were more malicious than he may have first thought. Either way it doesn't matter anymore, he's **dead**."_

"...You're not gonna ask why?" Claude prodded.

"Sorry I was hung up on the part where you said 'I'm feeling a little left out,'" he lied with a deadpan expression.

"It was like the youngest child, whining for attention."

"Ha, ha, ha," Claude iterated.

"I'm not joking though. Catherine found a note on Lonato with plans to attempt an assassination on Rhea during the Rite of Rebirth. Seteth has tasked the students with security for that day."

"How grave. I guess I'll be keeping my eyes- _eye _open for any suspicious characters." Byleth was playing dumb. He knew what Claude was about to ask. There was nothing that would keep the Sword of the Creator from him. Just like how her mind was eternally bonded with his, so was her body as he had come to understand many times before. Holding the sword was as close as he would get to holding her.

"That's the thing," Claude began, "I think this is all some plot to keep us distracted thinking they have it out for Rhea's life. I did some checking around, and on the Rite of Rebirth the Holy Mausoleum is opened for that day only. I'm seeing some correlation here~" he held his last word playfully and melodically.

"What are you getting at?" Byleth ushered.

"I'm planning on using the Golden Deer forces to defend the Mausoleum from possible baddies, and I want you to join us," the lord offered.

"Oh? Not confident in your house's abilities?" At this point Byleth was just being playful with the half-Almyran prince, already full well knowing his intentions. In the past he had come to know that Claude liked a person he could exchange in witty banter with.

"I want to see the mysterious relic in action. I want to see just how powerful it is," Claude admitted with slathers of unhidden curiosity in his eyes.

Byleth's tone went serious. "It is in fact powerful. A simple fire spell can raze an entire house from the ground. That's why I must be wholly careful and not use its might frivolously, lest I hurt someone by accident or worse."

Claude nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, with great power comes great responsibility," he said in an sarcastically robust voice.

"Just don't forget our training session tomorrow, and meet up with the Golden Deer on the Rite of Rebirth."

Claude left after that, dragging Hilda off from Dimitri and Leonie with him. The small impromptu gathering was starting to die down. Students began to leave and take to their own devices until only one student was left.

Linhardt.

Byleth had not spoken with him one on one since his first month here. He recalled the uncharacteristic and evaluating ominous nature he had spoken in. He wanted to talk with the healer again, but he kept feeling this sinking feeling when he thought about it. It felt as if Linhardt knew more than he let on. He had danced around Byleth's mind making him think he knew about the Crest experiments. Byleth had to know if there was any truth to that.

"Instructor, I know you've been tugged around every which way, so I'll make this quick," the sleepy scientist said in his usual lethargic voice.

"Immediately when classes end tomorrow come to the library, bring the relic."

~

"I'm glad to see you have returned safe, despite not being unscathed. The Goddess is gracious with her divine protection. Your strategy was-"

"It was awful Lady Rhea," Byleth interrupted.

She frowned dejectedly at his self deprecation while Seteth remained unreadable. He had already spoken his piece to the Instructor.

"Sylvain was mortally wounded, and Ashe had to witness the death of his father."

"And you lost an eye," Rhea added.

He carelessly brushed his hand over the patch. He cared little about his wounds, he could take care of himself. He only hoped that his words would strike a cord with Rhea, and make her see some of the err in her decisions of asking students to fight civilians and _family_.

"The students deserve the praise this time around, for standing strong in the face of such turmoil."

Rhea hummed to herself in thought. "While some praise is due for their strength, I can not wholeheartedly say they are fully deserving of such."

"I heard some students were hesitant about fighting militia. However, we must punish any sinner who would inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians."

Byleth pursed his lips and said nothing. He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to open her eyes, but Rhea was ancient and distraught. She was unchanging in her beliefs and would do what was necessary to get her way. For every bit he despised her, he could not deny... He too was like Rhea, unchanging in his beliefs, would make any sacrifice for his reasons. _Still_, those words echoed in his mind.

_"Reason will be met with those who cannot be reasoned with."_

_"What will you do to them Professor?"_

He had already answered this to himself. He would kill her. At least, if she got in his way.

"I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens."

Seteth took the lead from there. "Our real concern is a letter Catherine discovered on Lonato's person. Are you aware of it?"

Byleth nodded. "Yes, I was informed by one of the students of its content and the following plans for combatting this threat."

Seteth appeared pleased that Byleth's competency had not taken any blows for the one day he was out.

"The plan is unrealistic at best... but a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. I assume you already know that we would like you to assist with security on the day of the ritual."

"You can rely on me," Byleth assured.

"You have my gratitude," Rhea acknowledged genuinely.

"While there is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blaspheme so heinously."

"That is all for now," Seteth closed.

"Be on your guard."

~

As Byleth exited the Audience Chamber he thought about what to do next.

_"Ashe wasn't with the Blue Lions,"_ he recalled.

He should check on him. It was his duty as the one who led him into that mess, and as his Professor, to make sure he was well.

Who was he kidding? Of course he will be in shambles.

Who he did not expect to meet was Jeritza at the end of the hall. The Death Knight who he would encounter at the Holy Mausoleum. He stood against the wall parallel to the Audience Chamber doors, as if he was awaiting him.

Byleth approached him with wariness in his eyebrows. "Good day Jeritza. Is there someone you're waiting for?"

He was silent for a long moment. His face was as cold as the mask that covered it, he did not seem to acknowledge Byleth's newly acquired handicap. "...Are you looking for Ashe?" he asked hollowly.

Byleth's eye widened slightly at his perceptiveness. "Yes actually. Do you know of his whereabouts?"

There was another long pause. It was as if between his words he was evaluating Byleth. Perhaps he was sizing him up, should he have to take him on once the plan to seize the Holy Mausoleum ensued.

"...At the Cathedral he was wearing a dire look."

"Thank you Jeritza," Byleth spoke sincerely. He did not wait for a response he likely would not get and left.

Jeritza watched the instructor disappear briskly from his sight. "...You're welcome,"

he mumbled to himself.

~

"Ashe?"

The young archer was sitting alone on one of the cathedral benches with a rather foul look on his face. He brooded as the present monks and priests pray for the Goddess to receive the lives lost in Gaspard. They looked upon the alter with piety, and gazed with starstruck eyes at the stained glass glimmering with sunlight.

Ashe looked up slowly at the referral of his name. "Oh. It's you," he spoke frigidly.

Byleth sat next to him, the son of the deceased Lonato did not protest.

"I failed you Ashe. I'm sorry," Byleth said outright.

"What for? Catherine's actions? The Church's order?" he spoke with a drafty chill in his green eyes.

"No, you were the only one who saw reason, who saw a path without bloodshed. You're the only one who cared to try, even if in the end, the church got what they wanted. They got Lonato's death on a silver platter, courtesy of Catherine. They suppressed the rebellion and reminded everyone of their unflappable power. Everything went according to their plan."

_"Byleth, you need to tell that boy the truth,"_ Sothis demanded.

_"You need to tell him that the church did not know the rebellion had not yet been quelled, that Lonato dying by Catherine's hand was not planned."_ She tried to persuade her beloved. It may not be the best choice to tell the truth, but it was the right one.

When he was sitting like this he could converse with Sothis much easier, even in the presence of someone else.

_"He'll start asking questions. I don't want to reveal my identity, not yet,"_ he countered.

"Then, there was that note. If they had just arrested Lonato, he could've confessed and told them everything. We wouldn't be sitting here guessing. He could have been _helpful_," Ashe continued.

Byleth thought carefully about what to say. Ashe was blatantly expressing reasonable dissent towards the church. Byleth could not allow him to be too forward or radical about it, in the case someone finds out and punishes him or worse.

"Ashe."

The Archer turned to Byleth, having caught his attention.

"There are many 'ifs' in your words. You could spend an eternity considering them. Your time is better spent learning from the past, and formulating your own personal thoughts."

Byleth's dark blue eye went shady when he said, "Some thoughts are better kept to yourself. _After all, reason will be met with those who cannot be reasoned with_," he recited knowingly.

Ashe was clever, he seemed to pick up what Byleth was trying to say. Do not be discourteous of the church externally, for his safety.

Ashe _understood_.

He would let his dissent bubble and boil. The bitterness inside him would eat away at the way he saw the world. He was no longer a blind man.

He understood.

_"Reason will be met with those who cannot be reasoned with."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So the wand... still kind of OP, I agree. There's a way to handle OP objects in a story. It can be used to the protagonist's help or detriment. I'll leave things at that ;)


	13. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth

_"I... I lied to you. I'm sorry," Byleth said with a downcast look._

_The corner of Edelgard's lip twitched as they stood in her quarters. Her hair was let down in strands of silk on her back. Her boots were gone, as was her cape, hanging on the bedpost. Her regal red dress was falling off her shoulders, revealing a bit of her dark brassiere. Byleth's cape, armor, gauntlets, and gloves had been stripped off. Her hands had stopped upon the taut, hardened skin under his black tunic. _

_"What do you mean? I-I don't understand," she spoke, perplexed to his words._

_Edelgard, having felt heartfelt emotions, passionate love towards Byleth, called him to her quarters. She was so overjoyed and enamored with his confession to her a couple months ago. So much so that she ended the war just to be with him always. Hubert was so shocked and crestfallen that he had disappeared from the face of the Earth. It hurt. He always said he would be by her side, his and her dreams were intertwined. She supposed she deserved it for betraying his trust that she would fulfill his dream as Empress. In the end, Fódlan would never be perfect, she could learn to except that as long as she had Byleth. Of course she sent personnel to search for Hubert, but it was not all bad, she was never alone. _

_Tonight was supposed to be special. She was so nervous, but excited at the same time. Edelgard wanted to make love with Byleth for the first time, and afterwards she planned to propose to him. She would wholeheartedly give herself to him. She would thaw every sliver of ice that had infected her heart in one fell swoop. After all, he was like the sun to her. Her plan was sound but she was concerned about her execution, not at all being too adept at romantic relations._

_Edelgard brought her hands back to hold her dress up "I-Is this not in your interest? I will cease my actions immediately if that is what you wish," she promised._

_"No... I'm not talking about 'this,'" he corrected sorrowfully._

_He grabbed her cape from the post, wrapped it around her shoulders, and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He had hoped that this farce would last a little longer, but it was going far from well. The war may have ended on a flat early note, Edelgard instead choosing to close Adrestia off from the other countries and reform the system within. But the cost was still great. Hubert had disappeared. All those years of serving Edelgard in hopes of changing the world for what they thought was the better, wasted and worthless by the means of Byleth's lies. He could not help but think that the search for the Prime Minister Vestra would return empty handed, and if they did not... Byleth was not sure he would want to know what state they may have found him in, likely a state that would haunt him forever. He may have stopped the Bloodshed for now, but what about Dimitri? What about the Agarthans? What would they have to say about this? Byleth had to draw the line somewhere, this was it. This was his limit. He could and would not take Edelgard's innocence, especially when he loved her like a sister or practically like a daughter nowadays with all the timeline resets. He would not betray his own affection for Sothis either._

_Especially when the 'romantic' love he felt towards Edelgard was a lie._

_"I... I lied about loving you, romantically at least," he admitted._

_Edelgard's jaw opened and shut multiple times, no words came out. Tears bubbled to her eyes. What finally did come out was a single sob. She slapped a hand to her mouth, no longer feeling comfortable with showing vulnerability to some who would lie to her so horribly._

_Her eyes were full of hurt. It made Byleth's heart break, his heart broke even more at her following words._

_"Why? Why would you do that?! Did you just want to see me fall? Did you never care about me and this was all just some game to you?" _

_Byleth shook his head fervently. "Of course not! I do love you Edelgard! I love you as my father loved me and as Hubert loved you."_

_She was angry now, furious even,_   
_at being played for a fool. "Don't say his name! It's because of you he's gone! My only friend..."_

_She said the last part in such anguish. Her body was so wracked in despair that she fell to the ground on her hands and knees in front of Byleth. The Empress of Adrestia on her knees in tears in front of a traitor to her trust. If Hubert was a rat as so many called him, Byleth was a weasel._

_Edelgard stood up and faced him head on. "I gave up Hubert and I's dream. I gave up all of that suffering and turmoil from the past only to be betrayed by you. The least you can do is answer me why?!"_

_Byleth looked down, he was not as brave as she was. He could not face how he had played with her feelings so easily. "I... I wanted to stop the war."_

_"So I was right. You were a traitor the whole time," Edelgard assumed._

_"No!" Byleth denied. _

_"I...I wanted to wait. Your haste is what will cause so many to meet a bloody end. Agarthans will strike not soon after the war while you're at your weakest and kill you."_

_Edelgard clutched her cape around her tightly. "And how would you know that?! Are you some prophet like Rhea so claimed?!"_

_"I can't say... All I know is... I wanted to protect you," Byleth relinquished._

_Edelgard's eyebrows knit in fury. Did he expect her to believe whatever he said? After he just hurt her more than the Crest experiments ever could?_

_"Are you going to kill me?" Byleth said somberly._

_She should. Hubert would have said the same the moment Byleth said he lied about loving her. It is because of him that she had lost a war that had barely even taken flight. There is no way she would gather the necessary clout with the Agarthans ever again. She could fix Adrestia's system in time but Faerghus and Leicester would still be adherent to the church's rules and crest aristocracy. Dimitri was hellish with bloodshed and rage for her. Claude may fight back, but could she trust him to do it? _

_Byleth's words though... They had sounded as genuine as she thought they had always been and possibly were. No matter much he deserved what was coming, no matter how angry she was, she-_

_"No," she sobbed as she broke down into tears once again._

_"I should, but no matter how much I try to hate you I just..."_

_She wiped her tears with her cape childishly. It made Byleth realize the gravity of what he had done. _

_It was not Empress Edelgard that had fallen in love with him, it was just Edelgard. A woman forced to grow up far too fast, and pushed way too far. She had trusted him as a naive child would, trusting him to take care of that childlike innocence. _

_He had manipulated it and ripped it apart._

_She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "I can't kill you. But you can't stay here. I don't think I can fall out of love with you if you remain. I want you gone from Enbarr by morning."_

_Byleth nodded depressively. "I understand."_

_There was a rap on the door._

_"Your majesty, may I be permitted to enter?" a knight requested._

_Byleth looked to Edelgard to see if she would receive the knight in her compromised state. She did not seem to care, at least not anymore._

_She wiped her face and put back on her cold demeanor. "Yes. Please come in."_

_The knight entered, he was a bit surprised at the sight he had been opened to. Empress Edelgard with her hair down, bootless with her cape wrapped around her. And one of her most trusted commanders with his Armor littering the ground._

_He shook it off as a grave expression sunk on his features. "We have news of Prime Minister Vestra."_

_Edelgard stood up. "Is he well?!"_

_The knight paused as if in great pain. "...He's dead. By his own hand it appears."_

_Horror crossed Byleth and Edelgard's faces. Neither said anything. They did not even breathe._

_"I don't think he did it out of malice. He had hidden himself well, likely not wanting to be discovered," the knight continued, but Edelgard and Byleth both had long since stopped listening._

_Byleth did this. This was his fault. He never should have lied. He just wanted to protect his students. To hear one of them had killed themselves, because of his actions... It was worse than killing them on the battlefield. _

_Edelgard was still stunned. What she had just heard was unfathomable. Hubert would never die by his own hand, right? This had to be the work of the Agarthans, right? No. If that was the case they would not have hidden his body. They would have mocked her with it to inspire fury. This was worse, this was despair. Someone who cared about her. Her only trustworthy ally left...died, and all alone too. Now she too was alone. This all had to be one of her bad dreams. She would wake up at any moment._

_But Byleth's voice pulled her back to reality. "Edelgard... I-"_

_"_ ** _Get out._ ** _"_

_She did not entertain his presence any longer, and demanded he leave right then and there. He did as she asked, and left by the hour. He too disappeared, though not in the same manner Hubert did. _

_One week later news spread across Fódlan of Adrestia Empress Edelgard's assassination. _

_That was the 100th war and the final reset._

Compared to his other dreams where he awoke with a start, in this case his eyelids slowly drifted open as he laid still in bed. There was no fear or terror in that memory, only regret and bleakness.

Sothis was silent, making no comment on his dream. Probably because she did not see it. Though they often shared dreams if one of them was in deep enough sleep they would see nothing. He was grateful for it this time around. He did not want Sothis to be reminded of him at his worst, a cowardly manipulative bastard.

He thought about Ashe and how he had lied so brazenly to him. He did not want to lie, but in a sense lying was his duty. He was lying for his students future. At the same time as much as he should tell Ashe the truth he remembered how crushed Edelgard was. Goddess, if there was a Hell his place would be the throne. He was a demon, he was still a cowardly manipulative bastard.

He wanted to be a moral person. He wanted to do things the 'right' way. He did not want to lie. Deep down he did not want to kill Rhea either. He wanted to stop the war before it happened, and let the students live peacefully. That was his only wish. Whatever wish he had in his first timelines was long forgotten. It was cast away to the sands of time, buried in the darkness. As was his morality. To save his students he could not play fair, time, war, fate, and reason would not either.

He did not even know what he would do with his life if he managed to succeed. Perhaps he would get to see his students rise to their positions. Perhaps they would start their own families to which he would be welcome to visit. _Perhaps he would have the rest of time to reflect on what he had done to achieve such. _

No.

He did not want that. He wanted to invest himself into Sothis and his students as he always had. Because he loved them far more than he did himself.

~

"Oh! Hello Dedue." Petra had hauled in two pheasants into the kitchen and found the Duscurian retainer at the helm of the cooking station. He appeared to be preparing some sort of savory glaze for his dish, boiling a thick liquid that smelled heavenly.

Petra approached him with her game. "I had been catching these this morning. There was a request on the billboard from the kitchen for a pheasant. Was it from you Dedue?"

He nodded from his spot stoically. "Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience. I would have done such a menial task myself had I not had an early extra lesson with Professor Alois."

"It was not a problem. I much enjoy hunting prey. If it would be assisting, I could clean the prey for you," she offered hospitably.

"No, that is fine."

Petra had offered, but she usually always skinned and plucked her catches. It seemed like bad manners to leave dirty prey to the chefs.

"It is really not trouble. I plan to be cleaning the extra pheasant for myself in any case," she ushered, already setting down the dead birds on an opposite counter away from the main space of cooking.

Dedue had moved on to preparing the vegetable sides of his plate.

"Very well then. Thank you for your time."

The two did their work in silence for awhile. During that time Petra kept peering at the kitchen door from the corner of her eye. It was strange that all of the kitchen personnel were absent from said place. Petra saw that they were not avoiding their station as a couple chefs would open the door a sliver to peek inside with wary eyes at Dedue here and there. She thought it very rude and distracting, so she distracted herself with something else.

"Is this dish for yourself?" Petra asked as she finished plucking off all the feathers on the bird.

Dedue shook his head. "No, it is for Ashe. He has not been leaving his room much other than for classes and to train."

He had been worried about Ashe and disgruntled that he could not help everyone else with their worries for Sylvain. He knew what it was like to lose people close to you, but as a Duscurian he feared his words would not reach them. Perhaps he could reach Ashe in the form of his cooking.

Petra smiled which was a bit inappropriate since her hand were digging out the bird's insides. "That is thoughtful of you Dedue. I'm sure Ashe will appreciate your giving of sentiments, especially when it is smelling so good."

"Would you like me to cook your pheasant as well?" he offhandedly offered.

Petra laid the first clean batch of meat on a cutting board near Dedue's station. "I'm not sure how I could be refusing. Your cooking is seeming different from the usual chefs. What recipe is it?"

"No particular one. It's just Duscur style cooking," he answered plainly as he tucked the bird into a pan with vegetables.

Petra took notice of the more obscure ingredients around his station.

"I forget that you are from Duscur sometimes."

She peered at the kitchen doors and saw two pairs of eyes staring through a crack disappear.

"But it seems others have not," Petra deflated.

Dedue had noticed them too, but had decided to ignore it. "It does not bother me. It's normal for people to associate me as such." his tone was complacent and excepting as if he did not realize he was being mistreated, or he thought himself deserving.

Petra placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. "To be recognized as Duscurian is seeming to be a scorn..."

"Then you best leave. People will begin to talk," Dedue requested as he placed the poultry in the oven.

Petra washed her hands under the small indoor pump over a bucket. "Why must being Duscurian be scornful? I have heard whisperings about the Tragedy of Duscur, but certainly your people had good doing before such events, right?"

It seemed so far away, the time where Duscurians were known as friends rather than traitors. Years upon years of close bonds, all severed by that one day. Soldiers from Fhirdiad used to pass through and say hello to Dedue and other folks, but the last time they came they brought blood and steel. He had only survived by his mom hiding him in the oven. Father had not lit coals that morning so there was no heat, but the ash and charcoal made it dreadful to breathe. When he did, he wanted to cough. But he refused and let his lungs burn as his mother and sister screamed in terror at their deaths as they were slaughtered their own home. All good was forgotten and only death remained.

"Even if that was once the case it is not any longer. This is how things are," Dedue said with finality.

Petra frowned and stopped plucking at her bird "That is the same as giving up Dedue."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Pardon?"

"When I first was coming to Adrestia many wanted me dead, but hard working and determination made those very people come to except me. Certainly your classmates except you as well, right?"

"But-"

"If they can be managing such, then others can too," Petra stated.

"But _you _as the only Duscurian of Garreg Mach must fight for the changing. It can be as simple as spending time with those you were distancing yourself from."

Dedue had been apart of this new world for so long, this new world were people like him and Petra were not allowed. He had spent his days under Dimitri, secretly hoping that the old times would return. That the clock would turn back. Petra, however, was a woman that only looked forward. The past was the past, she made it evident that the old world would not return. All they could do was shape the new world with their own strength. That is what she hoped to convey to Dedue.

He paused for a long moment. "...Please stay Petra. I want to see if you appreciate the food."

"Gladly."

~

Byleth stood in front of the library doors with the mysterious relic clutched in his hand. He hoped Linhardt would not hold him up for too long, he had his lesson with Claude not too long from now.

He pushed the doors open and spotted Linhardt at a table napping on top of his journal.

Byleth rolled his eye and approached him from behind.

He blew in his ear.

The young man's head shot up, knocking Byleth in the jaw.

Linhardt grabbed his ear. "What on Goddess' green Earth was that?!" he spat.

"It's rather rude to fall asleep at your own appointments," Byleth lectured.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with an annoyed look. "Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you to show up."

Byleth took a seat next to him, placing the relic between them. "It's not my fault that the training grounds are father from here than the classrooms."

Linhardt smiled seeing that Byleth brought the requested item. "Well, you're here. That's what matters I suppose."

He picked up the relic, pulled out a magnifying glass from his baggy pocket and got to work. Byleth sat there awkwardly as the healer let out hums and an 'I see' every once and awhile. Sometimes, Linhardt would switch to his journal to scribble something down.

Byleth scratched the back of his head. "Um... find something?"

"No, not at all," Linhardt deadpanned.

"...Well...There is one thing. One thing I've never seen in a relic before."

Byleth rubbed his temples. "I would call that 'something.'"

The crest researcher traced his fingers along the swirl of the wand. "The bone... it's different. I don't know how but it just is."

"But that's it I'm afraid. I don't suppose you'd let me test it out?" he half-joked.

Byleth snatched the relic from his hands and shoved it in his belt. "Absolutely not. This is an extremely powerful and dangerous weapon."

Linhardt puffed his cheeks at the Instructor. "It also has magnificent healing capabilities too. I wonder just how much damage it could reverse," he mumbled.

_"__Reverse__? Strange word choice," _Byleth considered.

Linhardt's eyes shifted darkly. "That reminds me, about why I really asked you here."

"Why you really asked me here? It wasn't the relic?" Byleth questioned warily.

Linhardt nodded. "The relic was a good plus,  
but no. I brought you to probe for answers. You see, I find you wholly suspect of playing dumb. You know more then you let on."

Byleth almost choked on his spit. _"Perspective as usual... Dammit! Should I lie?No, not yet. Deny then entertain," _he thought to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about, explain."

Linhardt placed a hand on his chin. "You care about us."

Byleth cocked his head in puzzlement. "Is...is that a crime?"

"You stood in Catherine's way when she went to kill Lonato. You sacrificed your eye to save Sylvain. Look me in the eye and tell me that amount of dedication isn't the slightest bit strange," the student challenged.

Byleth had nothing to say. He could not say anything. Whatever he could say could also give away his identity.

Linhardt's eyes tried to pinpoint Byleth. "If you're so dedicated, why turn down the Professor position? Your actions don't make sense."

He had slowly been starting to think that Byleth was not like him or anybody else in this academy, he was different. How or why he could not say. He was like a wheel that just did not fit. That was what he believed, but he needed to _confirm_. The Instructor's silence was not making that easy. Him being different, having a different agenda... It was for that reason he could be trusted with his secrets. Byleth's capability at keeping his own secrets was the reason why he could be trusted with Linhardt's own.

"Your silence is not helping my inquiry. Perhaps I'll take a different approach. I'll give you a couple yes or no questions," Linhardt declared.

"Those actions were dangerous to your status. Catherine could have declared you treasonous, you could have lost a limb or a part of your brain healing Sylvain. It seems evident that your main concern is us, regardless of the house, judging from all those adoring students lined up behind your door. Can you confirm or deny this?"

Byleth's eyes were covered by shadows as he spoke, "As Instructor it is my job to help you grow as fighters and people, so yes."

"What about as Byleth?"

"...Yes, as him too," he admitted.

"Interesting..." Linhardt mumbled.

"Answer this question how you please, or don't answer it at all if you can't. Do you recall what I asked you a couple months ago Instructor?"

Byleth dug through his brain to speculate what he was talking about, but came up dry.

"Sorry..." he answered sparsely.

Linhardt tucked away his magnifying glass. "It's fine. I asked if you believed the Goddess did in fact bring miracles? I'd like to ask your opinion once more."

The miracles the church claimed Sothis gave were far different than the ones she had given him. Still, it did not change the fact that Sothis had given him nothing but miracles. "Yes, I do."

Linhardt's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "Is that so?"

"Do you believe she gifts crests to blessed children even now?"

Byleth could see what he was getting at. His own crest. But why was he asking him?

"I'm not sure. Why ask me? I know little about my very own crest."

"_Because you just lied," _Linhardt ousted.

Byleth felt a cold sweat wash over him. Did he say something different than from before? What did he say last time?

_"Do you believe in miracles from the Goddess?"_

_"No."_

_"Ah, good, you're smarter than most."_

Seriously? This is a mistake not even Raphael would make. Byleth did not know why, but he felt this strange foreboding feeling wash over him when Linhardt spoke ominously like this, it made him stumble. He was after something from Byleth, and surprisingly it was not the relic.

"Whatever. Maybe you just said that to please me. That hurts instructor, I really thought we were on the same wavelength," Linhardt lamented with a pout.

But in reality he was thinking, _"So he has something to do or knowledge of miracles, judging from that inconsistent statement."_

_"As interesting as that sounds it's not important right now. I just need to know if he's aware of _ ** _that_ ** _."_

The Black Eagles healer was trying to pry at his mind for some reason. He was hiding his efforts behind a mask of detached aloofness, but Byleth could see through. There was something Linhardt was trying to confirm,  
perhaps before he proceeded to talk about something else. Maybe he could get the hidden info out of Linhardt without revealing too much about his own knowledge. But the young man was smart, he was fairly adept at his own mind games. If Byleth wanted to get through to him he would need to get right to the center of Linhardt's concerns in one shot.

Let's go over things of note he had expressed to Byleth.

He did not trust everything they had been told about the history of Fódlan.

He did not like the crest system, nor how crests are utilized.

He did not believe in miracles from the Goddess.

_He asked Byleth if he believed the Goddess gave crests to the current generations._

What Byleth was thinking was just a theory, an uncertain line of reasoning. No, perhaps not even a theory, but a mere hypothesis. But his gut was telling him that this was the bullseye that would get Linhardt talking, and as a former mercenary, he knew when to go with his gut.

"You were not blessed with your crest of Saint Cethleann, were you Linhardt?"

The green haired healer smiled knowingly. "Oh? What makes you say that?" _He wanted to hear Byleth say it. It was the only way to confirm._

"Your questions and statements do. They make me think you don't believe the Goddess gives crests to 'blessed' children nowadays. It's common knowledge too that Saint Cethleann did not have any children, and I've heard rumors about the Adrestian Empire..."

"You can say it. Whisper it if you must," Linhardt reassured.

Byleth could hardly believe what he was on the cusp of. A terrible secret and a terrible truth. "...Linhardt, were you forcefully endowed with a crest?"

Linhardt was glad to finally hear him say it, but could not help the knitting of his eyebrows and the melancholy frown etching on his face from its mentioning.

"Yes."

Why this timeline? Why now? Was it just some way of him repaying Byleth for letting him examine the relic? Exchanging Knowledge for knowledge? Maybe he still trusted Byleth enough to tell him such a thing even after he had lied to him? Maybe it was fate that he would learn the truth in some timeline or universe. He would never know Linhardt's reasons, all he could do is except them.

"Why?" Byleth said in disbelief.

Linhardt breathed a laugh. "For the same reasons everyone wants crests so desperately, status, power, political marriage, all of the wrong reasons. I and my siblings were unfortunate enough to not inherit a crest."

"How did your family manage to acquire the blood of Saint Cethleann?" Byleth wanted to say that this was all the fault of Those Who Slither in the Dark, but this seemed different from Lysithea's misfortune. It was more akin to Edelgard's.

Linhardt closed his notebook. "I don't know much and what I do know is only from eavesdropping on my father. There is a black market hidden under the surface of the Empire. A black market for crest blood. They demand enormous amounts of money for mere drops, and all the proceeds go to some unknown organization. I considered purchasing some blood for myself after I had gained the crest of Cethleann. This was for research of course, but after what I had been through I had developed a nauseating distaste for blood and for those people."

_"An unknown organization..." _That had to be Those Who Slither in the Dark. A whole black market for Nabatean blood. Disgusting. And to think it was all under his radar in the timelines he sides with Edelgard. A black market seemed more like something she would let Hubert handle, or maybe she had already gotten TWSITD to cease the market by the time he had woken up five years later.

"Father simply said it was my obligation, my _duty _as the eldest to inherit the crest the had invested so much gold in. I was the only one who could anyhow. I was five years old, my other siblings were far too young to handle something like crest experimentation. I came out of the experience with a crest and strangely an insatiable need for copious amounts of slumber."

"Oh! And my hair used to be brown, a pigmentation side effect."

His sleepiness was just like Sothis', even Flayn was prone to sleep for long amounts of time. Gaining such a trait after inheriting a crest from their bloodline was making sense in a strange unnatural way. Byleth felt a little bad for all the times he had gotten onto him in class for sleeping. He played it off as some weird quirk or some conscious choice, but in reality he was trying to keep the darkness of his past from rising to the surface.

The student's look was steadily growing more somber and tired as he went on. "Ironically for all the unluckiness my siblings and I had for not being born with a crest, _I _was apparently one of the luckiest subjects of the process. _Edelgard and Lysithea were not_."

_"He knows?!" _Byleth thought in shock.

His expression must have given away his prior knowledge to the healer.

"Oh? Did you already know this? You're more knowledgeable on this subject than I thought, you must do your research," he expressed with sarcasm, knowing it was enough secret Byleth was hiding under the surface. Or he could have simply looked into it. People often did not because they were ignorant to it, or they had this holier than thou attitude. Some nobles from Faerghus and Leicester turned their nose up a the thought of children being experimented on for crests, not wanting to face the reality of their crest prioritization. In his eyes forcibly marrying and breeding with innocent men and women was not much better.

"I may not have purchased blood from the black market but I have done my research. Test subjects that end up with less than satisfactory results may end up with insanity_, _paralyzation, _loss_ _of_ _melanin_ _pigmentation, _mutation, and _shortened life span. _I kept to myself about this information out of decency, though I did try to approach Lysithea once..."

Byleth's lips were tight. What was just a minor library session had turned into a plethora of new and horrid information. What did he expect from the nobles? Vestra, Bartel, Varley, Gautier, Aegir...

_"Ferdinand... Cichol's only child is Cethleann..." _Byleth thought briefly. Something else was nagging at his mind now.

"I suppose with those draw backs in consideration, researching how to remove crests if only to put them to a better use elsewhere may be advantageous. I don't know the extent of Lysithea and Edelgard's damage, but having the princess of my home country die would stir up a lot of unwanted racket."

Linhardt's nose scrunched. "Ugh, but finding out how to remove crests sounds like a lot of work too. And who knows, maybe removing them won't help them at all."

"Linhardt," Byleth interrupted.

"Oh, I haven't let you get barely a word it have I? Sorry, I've never told anybody about this. It really takes a weight off my shoulders. It make me feel lighter," he yawned in between his words "-and sleepier."

"You said you researched the black market right?" Byleth started.

"Can you tell me what crest blood they had, specifically?"

Linhardt mulled over the question in the crevices of his memories. He had not dedicated much to remembering such facts since they were of no service to him.

"I'm not such if can recall them all but I believe they have Cethleann, Macuil, Indech, and _Cichol _blood, and possibly even some lost to history."

"Then Ferdinand-!" Byleth said, with a start.

Linhardt sighed. "Yes. Cichol's only child was Cethleann and he has a minor crest of Cichol."

"I don't know his situation. I told you all of this because you are in a position of power and trustworthy with secrets. That's why I would like to ask you to confirm Ferdinand's status. He won't reveal something secret like that to me, but you did keep him from getting Dorothea killed. I think he'll trust you more for that."

"Why are you so avid about getting his information?" Byleth wondered.

Linhardt paused. "I take great interest in the unusual. I have a lust for the unknown akin to the curiosity I see in Claude's eyes."

"So please, dive into the unknown and tell me the secrets of Ferdinand von Aegir," he asked politely.

Byleth absorbed everything he said slowly before standing up. "I understand. I'll fulfill your request if you answer me this."

"All of these terrible things have happened to you because of crests. Why do you still wish to research their secrets?"

Linhardt smiled sincerely at the man. "The past doesn't define me. I simply do it because it's fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Lol let's forget about the Linhardt and Flayn A support okay?
> 
> Linhardt: "This taste... is the taste of a liar!"
> 
> Writing in Petra's speech pattern works up a sweat.
> 
> After writing the opening scene I can confirm that writers are in fact evil.


	14. Chapter 14

Byleth left the library in a hurry, for he was about to be late to Claude's lesson. In fact, he was in such a hurry that he did not sense that a knight had been reading a book behind one of the library pillars. Or at least he was pretending to.

_"Geez that was a lot. I better report back to the Vestra kid before I forget anything. He said he wouldn't pay me for doing a shoddy job." _

He departed a minute or two after Byleth had left, making sure Linhardt did not notice.

~

"Glad of you to show up Instructor," Claude greeted, already well prepared with a training bow and arrows.

Byleth gave a cordial wave back.

"So, you gonna work your magic and make me a sniper in a mere hour?" the half Almyran joked lightly.

Byleth picked up a training bow and arrow. "No. But since you mentioned it, you will be learning a sniper technique today."

Claude took a step back. "Whoa. That's later in the year stuff. I don't think I or Manuela really wants me to go in that direction of archery."

"It doesn't matter," Byleth declared sternly.

Byleth gave him a fake scowl to intimidate. "Or are you implying that this is 'useless' knowledge?"

Claude shook his head fervently. "No, No!No knowledge is 'bad' knowledge!"

Byleth twirled the arrow in his hand absently. He stared at the target in front of him.

_"It's best that I don't do any archery for awhile. I just lost an eye. People, especially Claude, will be suspicious if I can suddenly arch perfectly fine."_

"You gonna shoot?" Claude asked casually.

It has already begun, the probing for secrets that is. Claude was far less straight forward than Linhardt. He'd observe until he saw a slip up, rather than batter him with questions like the healer.

Byleth gave him a weird look. "Of course not. I just lost an eye! My shots will be terrible for awhile."

"This is for positional demonstration."

Claude twirled his braid absently. "Gotcha," he spoke.

Byleth adjusted his eye patch. "I'm going to give a little preamble to this lesson. I ask that you listen closely."

The lord nodded. This was a speech Byleth was sure the careful Claude already knew. He likely did not need to hear it because he already believed it. But it was Byleth's sole purpose to be thorough for his sake.

"You are not an offensive fighter, you are a supporter. Until you hop on a wyvern or a horse that will always be the case."

Claude chuckled with a smirk on his lips. "C'mon Instructor, no need to tell me things I already know."

"I'm not finished," Byleth spoke gruffly.

Claude raised his hands in submission coolly at his tone.

"Never should you be far from an offensive ally fighter, or at the very least a mage. I'm aware that some archer students have taken notes from Ignatz and begun to carry daggers, but even daggers are not enough. What happens when an aggressor charges for you?"

Claude remained silent at the rhetorical question.

"You turn to fight or flight instinct. You may try to notch an arrow. But alas, it takes too much time and has the likelihood of being ineffective. So you pull out your dagger, what you have then is a _chance._"

"Ignatz seemed able to handle himself back at the mock battle," The archer stated.

Byleth exhaled through his nose. "Yes, a _mock battle, _a silly play fight with no stakes other than personal pride. How about when your life is on the line? Those tricks Ignatz used might startle greenhorns like yourselves, but against seasoned fighters, it's a last ditch effort."

"What you should do is _run,_" Byleth intensely spoke.

"Run, hide, cheat, lie, pride and honor mean nothing when you're dead... But I don't need to tell you that right?" he added knowingly.

"You're clever Claude. You're more thoughtful and less brash and hasty than Edelgard and Dimitri."

Claude scratched the back of his head. "Aw, well shucks Instructor, you're really laying the flattery on thick today."

Byleth ignored his babble. "No matter how much I stress these facts to you, one day, possibly through no fault of your own, you may be alone."

Alone. Claude was used to being alone. More times than not he was his only supporter, his only trustworthy ally, and his only comfort. Byleth could see in his eyes that no matter how lonely he and Sothis felt, Claude felt just as lonely. It was because of that loneliness that the Lord and himself were often on the same wavelength.

From that loneliness their dreams and ideals were born. Byleth wanting to save all of his students, Claude wanting to eradicate discrimination and fear of the outside, they were childlike dreams that were so far away. And they would hold fast those dreams and beliefs until the very end. If only because they only had themselves and nobody else to tell them that their dreams were impossible. The one benefit to being alone.

"No matter how much I try to protect you, I may not always be by your side. It is my duty to make sure even when you are alone that you will not perish. This lesson is one small step to ensuring that."

Claude's face was moved by Byleth's words. The tone, the belief, the feeling in his words could not be twisted. It seemed so hard to believe to Claude, but no matter how hard he scrutinized his face he could find no deceit. Only warmth, honesty, and even a bit of sadness and anger.

_"Byleth... what are you?" _He thought to himself.

Claude's skeptical thoughts betrayed his words, however. "I... didn't know you felt so deeply about me, Instructor. Then again, you've already sacrificed so much for us," he praised as he gestured at his own left eye, mimicking Byleth's injury.

"That is true. I feel deeply for each and every one of you," Byleth concurred.

Claude winked. "But I'm your favorite right? You have a favorite student don't you?"

Byleth turned his head nonchalantly. "Perhaps. I think I'll leave it as a simple 'all of you are my favorites.'"

He grabbed a second training arrow from his quiver. "By using the art 'Hunter's Volley' you will shoot two arrows at once. If one arrow does not strike an assailant down, two may have a better chance."

He held the two arrows in the gaps of his fingers and pulled them back strongly. Claude could see that the task of holding two arrows back took a bit more muscle, seeing as how Byleth's biceps flexed powerfully under his sleeves.

"Looks hard," Claude commented.

Byleth lowered the bow. "Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"Pulling both arrows back is the easy part, all you need is the arm strength. Holding the arrows steady as you pull back, releasing them without fumbling or messing up their direction takes practiced dexterity."

Byleth stepped aside for the lord to shoot at the target. "Like Knightkneeler, it is easy to learn but difficult to master. Give it a try."

Claude paced to the spot where Byleth once stood. He grabbed two arrows from his own quiver and pulled the two back with a little difficulty. One of the arrows remained in place while the other shook crookedly. Claude was tempted to glance at Byleth, hoping that his eyes would offer a hint. There was no need however, Byleth's voice lectured behind him, "You're trying too hard to control the position of the arrows. It's okay if their aim is not perfect, as long as their flight is straight and they at least _hit _the target it's a job well done."

Claude listened to his words and let go of the arrows. One hit decently close to the center of the target. The other clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry Instructor."

Byleth raised his hand and shook his head. "No need to be sorry. You just completed the lesson."

Claude was silent for a moment, then cocked his head. "What?"

Byleth picked up his arrow and slid it back into the confused archer's quiver. "Well, it is impossible to master or even become adept at Hunter's Volley in one day. Edelgard and Dimitri were able to learn their arts quickly not only because they were adept in the art's weapon field, but because they only required simple instruction on how to execute. 'Hunter's Volley' requires self dedicated practice and muscle training. It's something you must do without my watchful eyes- eye," Byleth corrected.

"My instruction is complete. You know how to execute Hunter's Volley. Now you just have to become dexterous enough to execute it well. As long as two arrows hit that target, that is considered a good execution."

Claude shook himself from his daze. "I must say... this feels a bit anticlimactic. What about me teaching the other students?"

Byleth had returned to his bench and took a swig of his water flask. "You will. You'll have them perform exactly what you did just now and explain the importance of personal training to become adept at said art."

Claude crossed his arms with puffed cheeks and comically disappointed eyes. "This seems like a lazy excuse for a lesson if you ask me."

"I'm not the one who went looking for a lesson straight after I got out of the infirmary," Byleth retorted in a snarky voice.

Claude scoffed light heartedly. "That's a lame excuse. Didn't you give Edelgard her lesson after you got out of the infirmary last time?"

Byleth shrugged. "Fine then, but what more can I teach you about Hunter's Volley?"

"You could tell me how to become more dexterous for one. Getting stronger is easy, and I could just go to Raphael if I'm having trouble," the Lord stated.

Byleth frowned in apology. "I'm sorry Claude, but skill with the hand is something that takes time and practice. Continuing to practice Hunter's Volley and practice archery as a whole is the only way. Frankly, it's not too different from Armored Strike or Knightkneeler. It just takes... even more time."

Claude took a seat next to the Instructor. "Well, yeah, I know that. I didn't pester you just now to whine and complain like an infant about having to work. It's just... I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle. When you said I was being too controlling of the position of the arrows... I didn't understand," he said finally.

Byleth looked at the Lord absently. "...You're pretty difficult, you know that?"

"Wha-"

Byleth flicked Claude in the nose before he could start. "...Not as brash or hasty, but certainly as prideful as the two," the one eyed man grumbled.

"You could have just said you didn't understand and I happily would have explained what I meant to you. Now you've gone and made things so roundabout."

"Sorry?" Claude said while holding his nose.

"You were trying so hard to keep the arrows close together, because of that your grip on the top arrow faltered. They're not going to be close on the target to one another. You have an entire finger separating them. I know I said not to mess up their direction, but the only way one can mess up the direction is by missing the target entirely."

"Precision is not the goal," Byleth summarized.

Claude stared intently at his hands. "I understand. I can't help it sometimes though. Maybe it's just the controlling side of me, but my hands just habitually try to fix the arrows."

Byleth scratched at his chin. "Then we need to find a way to break that habit."

The Instructor paced around absently for a moment, paying little attention to his surroundings.

"Oh, hey, Instructor! I'd watch out if-"

Claude's warnings came to no avail as Byleth tripped over a wooden box.

He caught himself at the last second and picked up the box with a frown.

"What idiot left the chalk box lying around?"

Claude looked the other way nonchalantly. "Yeah, no idea who could've done that."

He whistled innocently as Byleth gave an exasperated grunt.

The one eyed man opened the box to check the contents. It was as he expected. It contained rough limestone rocks and a couple sheets of sandpaper to grind said rocks into powder. Archers often do this to chalk up their hands and help with their grips on bowstrings.

Byleth's eyebrow quirked inquisitively at the rocks and how a couple fit perfectly into the palm of his gloved hand.

"I just remembered something," he announced absently.

Claude stretched his arms behind his back. "I'm all ears Instructor."

Byleth placed two limestones in Claude's hand. "Takes these and roll them around your palm."

Claude did as he was told and scrunched his nose a bit as he did. "Kinda rough, I'm not gonna lie."

"Before the Rite of Rebirth I want you to show me both of these stones almost whittled to nothing. I want them smaller than pebbles, and I want you to do it by rolling them around in your dominant hand," Byleth ordered.

Claude continued doing the motion for a few moments before directing himself back to Byleth. "Is this some sort of muscle exercise?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is. This will train your hand muscles to be looser and more flexible, perhaps it will help you shake that instinctual habit."

Byleth recalled a time in the past with Petra when he got cramps in his hand from practicing with the bow for too long.

_"That is just the hard work showing!"_

_"Be rolling two stones in your hand to relax the muscles."_

_She princess placed two round objects in a sitting Byleth's hand._

_He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Petra."_

_Byleth looked at the rolling objects in his palm, nausea swept over him like a tidal wave. Two brown eyes peered at him from his grip. He immediately shut his eyes as tight as humanly possible._

_"No, no, no, I'm hallucinating. This didn't happen! Why won't you leave me alone! I'm trying to fix things!"_

_"It is okay Professor. I was blind with my eyes with Edelgard. Now, you can be showing me the truth. The truth that you are right, and perfect, and just," the eyeless figure Byleth shunned spoke._

_"I'm not. I'm horrible. That's why I'm trying to fix things, because I screwed things up. I was just a bumpkin mercenary in way over his head." He cradled said head in his arms._

_"I was tantalized with the idea of being important to more than just my father. My own selfishness is what placed this duty on my shoulders. I was important to my students, I must fulfill their expectations."_

_The eyeless figure was silent as it hovered behind Byleth._

_"Please... just let me help you. If I just keep reaching my hand, maybe one day... someone will take it."_

There was a snapping noise disturbing his current train of thought.

"Instructor!" Claude shouted in Byleth face with fingers raised to snap once more.

Byleth shook with startled eyes. "Claude! Don't shout, please."

"You were zoned out. It's like a switch just flicked off in your head," the lord informed with a twinge of worry as he slipped the limestones into his pocket.

"Maybe you should've stayed in the infirmary a little longer."

Byleth pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy for a moment there."

"Dizzy? Is your vertigo back?" Claude asked inquisitively.

Byleth removed his hand. "Aha, of course. Maybe I should see Manuela again about that," he lied.

The Almyran prince was not amused by the answer, judging from his sharp frown. He knew Byleth was lying about the true nature of his illness the first time around. He would not let him get away with it twice. "Cut the crap Instructor. I can see through your lies. I knew you were lying about having vertigo after the mock battle, something else is bothering you." He spoke as if he was about to blow Byleth's cover wide open when he knew less than a quarter of the truth. He thought the surface he had scraped was ocean deep.

Claude was not going to leave it alone now that he had Byleth on the ropes. The former mercenary figured that it would be less trouble to throw Claude a bone to keep him occupied, lest he dig deeper and find out more.

Byleth gave a fake defeated sigh. "Yes, what you speak is true. I did lie, happy?"

The lord placed his arms behind his head. "Cool, confirmation. Why'd you do it?"

_"Because I was remembering a past you? Because I didn't want people to know how defective I really am? Because I didn't want to be laid up in the infirmary longer? Yeah that's the excuse. It's not a complete lie after all."_

"I didn't want to be laid up in the infirmary longer. That was months ago. Whatever was effecting me then isn't now," Byleth confessed.

Claude let out a disbelieving noise. "Then what do you call a couple moments ago? You were completely unresponsive."

_"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was just daydreaming. I was focusing on your handiwork."_

"I was remembering... things."

"Do I hear a story-time coming up?" Claude spoke in a pleased tone with a hand cupping his ear.

"No, you don't."

Claude frowned softly this time, trying to appeal to my pathos effectively. "Please Instructor. I want to know more about you. You're so full of mysteries. One moment you look as distant as the sea's horizon, next your more emotional than Hilda after an opera."

What could he say? His heart was weak at the moment. The whirlwind of emotions that had occurred over the past couple days had left him vulnerable. Ashe witnessing Lonato's death, Sylvain's injury, remembering the last timeline, Linhardt being a crest experiment, it was... a lot. The chaos was comparable to wartime.

Byleth snapped his fingers at the bench. "Sit."

Claude followed said order fervently, smiling to himself for being able to make Byleth crack.

The time traveler silently followed his student's actions.

Claude stared at Byleth, waiting for him to open his mouth. But all he wore was a far away look.

_"I won't tell him anything encrypting. I'll leave just enough out."_

"When I start, don't speak, just listen. You are not to ask any questions during or after. If you say anything, I'll stop immediately. You will not repeat anything I say either. Are we clear?" Byleth said with stone coldness. He did not want to recall this, so why was he? Did he feel that Claude was entitled to his words? No. He just wanted to believe, to know that this Claude would not end up like his one-legged self from a past timeline. He would make things better for him.

"Crystal clear," Claude retorted, leaning back against the stone wall to get comfortable.

"When I got sick after the mock battle it was because I remembered someone, someone important to me. He was just like you."

Claude's shifty eyes flicked to Byleth's. He could not read them. Like his tone, they were stone cold, almost dead. The shift in his personhood the moment his recollection began, rang bad omens for the nature of this tale.

"He was full of ideals, dreams, hope. He achieved all he set out to do. It was a long, hard road, but he stuck through it all. He stuck through losing his past, his comrades, his former friends, his _leg. _He sacrificed almost everything."

Byleth bit at his lip as he continued. "Humans are selfish creatures. The moment we reach our peak, we look for more. That someone, wanted more. He wanted what he had lost. He wanted to stand by his friends once more. Losing them left a void in his heart that he filled with alcohol, and depression. He had lost not just his leg, but his _legs. _His legs as a human he had lost. His support and ability to move forward were gone, sacrificed for his goals."

Byleth fought back anymore emotions that dare try to flood to the surface, primarily tears.

"I felt such sorrow that I was wrought with illness. I didn't want to dwell on things any longer, so I lied about having vertigo."

I have to train you all with what time I have, I have to support the students so that all of you may not have to sacrifice as much in the future."

He stood up suddenly. "You can speak now. I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier."

He reached his hand out to Claude who's eyes were misty with thoughtfulness.

"I haven't the slightest idea who you could be talking about Instructor, but I do know one thing," he mumbled.

He grabbed Byleth's hand and stood up with serious determination in his eyes. "I promise, I won't end up like that, never, ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a discord for your 100ne Hundred Wars or just your Fire Emblem Three Houses needs. Use the link or comment "Krow" and I'll send a link within 1-3 days.
> 
> https://discord.gg/VbE8Dm
> 
> Byleth's favorite student is... whoever you want! (My favorite student is Hubert).
> 
> The short story is I took a small break after posting 3 chapters. When I started writing the chapter a couple weeks ago I got really sick. I've been fighting the sickness for awhile. I continued writing around the 30th, wanting to get a chapter out before February to but it just wasn't going to happen. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good of quality as the others but I didn't want to hop into the DLC break without a chapter to tide things over.
> 
> I hope you'll be happy to know I've still been writing the plans for the story. I've made it to the second half, and I've started a little bit of planning for the Ashen Wolves with what little information I have.


	15. Chapter 15

"So... What now?"

Byleth chuckled as he released Claude's hand.

"How about you start by fetching Bernadetta, Mercedes, Ashe, and Leonie? Once you do, give them the same instruction I did to you."

"You got it Instructor!" Claude took off without another word.

~

Amidst tricking Bernadetta out of her own room, collecting Leonie from her weapon maintenance, retrieving Ashe from fervent and fierce personal training, Claude found himself at the infirmary after sending the others ahead.

_"I've got a sneaking feeling Mercedes will be here."_

He creaked open the door to find someone else entirely.

There in the quiet of the room was a deathly silent Jeritza, hovering stonily over a comatose Sylvain's bedside.

"Uh... hey there," Claude greeted awkwardly as he slunk into the room entirely.

Jeritza merely glanced at him with an unreadable gaze.

Claude approached Sylvain's bedside next to Jeritza. He had not been here since Byleth woke up, and at the time his attention was quite divided. He figured it would not hurt to pray for Sylvain a little. Goddess or no goddess, he needed the support, maybe something would hear his incessant cries.

Claude clasped his hands for a couple moments. He looked on at how peaceful the red headed looked. According to the Blue Lions his entire back had practically been melted off. It was no less than unbelievable that Byleth's mysterious relic healed it like it was nothing.

"Byleth says he found in just sitting in Zanado. A long since abandoned canyon, with history lost to the books. All we of Zanado is that the Goddess once inhabited it, along with her children. Is that connected to the identity of the relic, or am just pulling at straws?"

Claude unclamped his hands and cleared his throat. Jeritza has not even budged millimeter since he had gotten there.

"Didn't expect you to be here. Are you concerned about Sylvain too?" Claude asked.

"Not in the slightest. But... for some nagging reason, I can't help but feel grateful to him. It irritates me to no end." Jeritza's eyebrows knitted just so at his own words.

Claude secretly peered into Jeritza's inscrutable eyes sitting in his peculiar mask, making the effort to get a read on his person through the emotionless iris'.

"Well, he did save Mercedes' life. I think most are pretty grateful for that. She's a likable person," he proposed.

Jeritza kept his privacy, not divulging anymore on what he felt to the lord. How could he? He himself scarcely understood what he felt.

"Speaking of Mercedes... have you seen her?"

"She was here, not long ago. She spoke of going to the cathedral," he replied meagerly.

Claude nodded. "Ah, that would have been my second guess. Well, be seeing ya around Jeritza, don't get into too much trouble," he spoke jokingly as he left for said destination.

When the infirmary door shut. Jeritza slowly placed himself in chair at Manuela's "grading table." He assumed that was its purpose judging from the marked school assignments. Though it seemed to be utilized in many ways, such as a clothing dresser, or a wine cabinet judging from the other items that busied the surface. He could care less about the teacher's terrible habits and the teacher herself. He did, however, have concerns about something else. His most recent orders.

On the Rite of Rebirth raid the holy mausoleum, kill anybody who gets in the way, retrieve the Sword of the Creator. He had zero interest in slaughtering mere chickens running wild, but say the Agarthans get their hands on the sword. Would they find an individual able to wield its power? A worthy fighter would be born if they did. They would have to have someone with a crest possess it, and as far as he knew besides Edelgard and himself, there no others possessing a crest. This school however... this school has the most crest bearing children in one place. If anyone could wield the Sword of the Creator, it's one of them. The thought of getting a chance to cross blades with someone capable of going toe to toe with him excited the blood in his veins. Tasting bitter crimson on his tongue from defeat or reaching sweet new plateaus of unquenchable desire for even stronger opponents. It all was exciting, amusing, distracting even. ...Perhaps he could bend the objective of his orders a bit. Technically, the students cannot get in his way if he does not do anything. If the students manage to get their hands on the sword and are unable to wield it then he will just proceed with killing them like his orders say.

_~_

"I'm glad that all of you have returned," Byleth greeted, smiling sincerely at his students gathered around him.

"Well, I wasn't in the middle of anything too important," Leonie confessed, scratching the back of her head.

"A shame Jeralt isn't here though. He's almost just as good with a bow as he is a lance."

"U-Um, not that your Dad is scary or anything instructor, but isn't Claude teaching us?" Bernadetta interjected.

"That is correct Bernadetta, thank you as well for showing up."

Bernadetta squeaked in shock. "Don't your get your hopes too high for me! Claude is still pretty scary! He's always smiling like he's plotting to kill me! And I hear he's a schemer! A schemer likely scheming to kill me!"

All of her statements seemed to comically loop back to the idea of Claude wanting to kill her. Byleth simply gave her a "that's not true." As he knew her mind was inclined to jump from plateau to plateau either way.

His eyes then searched for Ashe, whom was preparing a practice bow, coarsely distanced from everyone else.

Byleth directed his attention back to Leonie and Bernadetta. "Why don't you two go ahead and grab your equipment. I'm sure Claude will return with Mercedes momentarily."

Leonie eyes flicked knowingly to Ashe as well. Everyone knew about how precious Lonato was to Ashe. To have him ripped away so suddenly... well, Leonie could sympathize.

Byleth approached the brooding young man in his corner. He merely flicked his icy green eyes up from tightening his bowstring.

"... I hope today's lesson will be of use in the far future, Instructor." His voice and face screamed of a man on a mission.

Byleth frowned. "Alois complains of you skipping classes. I should think he already spoke to you about this."

Ashe pulled the bowstring back and let it snap back into place absently. "Yes, he has. I apologize. The last mission took a lot out of me."

He said the last part venomously as he stared at the ground.

"... Did you know about the rumors of the assailants' true target being the Holy Mausoleum, not Rhea? You understand what that means, right?"

Byleth exhaled sorrowfully. "Yes, I believe I do."

"They used Lonato. Whomever he allied with left abandoned him as kindling for the bloodthirsty ravages of the church."

Byleth felt hesitant in his heart as he spoke. "The church has problems, yes, they won't listen to your pleas but... I don't think they're bloodthirsty."

Ashe scoffed in distain. "Their actions are not reflective of that. Look at how they forced us to slaughter those rebel civilians. All for the sake of fear!"

Byleth shushed him from his outburst as Leonie and Bernadetta turned their heads to the two in unknowing confusion from a small distance away. He would not deny Ashe's valid grievances of which he agreed with, but this was Garreg Mach. It would be grave if someone where to catch on to Ashe's words of borderline resentment. Ashe seemed to notice his volume and quickly took to Byleth's calmer quieter one.

"I know you're angry Ashe, but think about what I said at the Cathedral. You're going to make people nervous."

"They should be. Who knows when the Church may give another unethical order. Who knows when we will be forced to dirty our hands with blood that does not excite our hearts, but rather, chills our souls."

"...Stop skipping your classes, and listen to your professor. Please, just... don't get in trouble," Byleth said with all the sincerity he could muster.

Ashe sighed deeply. "I won't."

The large gate-like doors creaked open.

"I'm back Instructor," slipped from in between the doors. Claude had returned with a smiling Mercedes in tow and a conspicuous satchel in hand.

"Hello Instructor! I haven't seen you since you woke up, and- is that Ashe Ubert?!" Mercedes, being her usual flighty self, jumped from conversation to conversation. From greeting Byleth to bombarding Ashe with questions.

"Ashe, where have you been? Professor Alois has been feeling extra cross towards you not attending class, and everybody is worried about you. Have you been eating enough? Dedue mentioned making you a meal the other day, but you didn't even leave your room to accept it," she chattered with hints of upset on her brow.

Ashe was a bit overwhelmed by her onslaught, and paused to gather his words. "I'm... fine. I just... I've been stressed," he put blandly.

Mercedes shook her head with a remembering frown. "Reasonably so," she commented.

"I did eat the meal Dedue gave me," he struggled not to glance at Byleth when he said gruffly "-and I'll rejoin the class tomorrow."

Mercedes' face lit up. "Really? I'm so glad. Felixwould never admit it, but he was concerned you wouldn't return. Dimitri's been beating himself up over you just as much as he has been for Sylvain."

Ashe said nothing. He did not really feel anything towards the others strife at the moment (other than sympathy for Sylvain). He did not want to be pitied. His over dependence on Byleth caused him to be unable to save his father. In his eyes that only deserved scorn, not pity. Another question nagged his mind as well.

What would make him feel at peace with his grief?

It was a pressing question that he had no answers to, but he would keep it close to him always.

"Come Ashe. Let's hear Claude's special lesson, shall we?" Mercedes did not leave the chance for an answer before grabbing Ashe's hand and dragging him to the rest of the group.

Byleth stared blankly at the two students. His only comment on Ashe's situation was a simple "I did this." It was only another ball and chain to drag alongside his many others as he carried the cross that he had bestowed himself. The road to save his students was not just heavy and slow, it was a constant struggle against all the odds. His path was a scorching desert, and he was barefoot with dragging weights.

Claude did as Byleth asked and went through the meager process of introducing Hunter's Volley. The students afterwards were perplexed and even a bit annoyed at the shallow results.

"That's it? You called us here for that? Surely there's more." Leonie voiced with her hand on her hip.

"Correct assumption," Claude assured as he opened and presented the satchel he had been holding to his temporary students.

Byleth peaked silently over Claude's shoulder to see the pouch full of limestones like the ones he had given him.

Claude smirked over his shoulder to the instructor. "When Mercedes and I were heading back I ran by the storage room to pick these up. I'm allowed to assign homework, right?"

Byleth nodded with approval. "It's your lesson. How you teach is solely up to you, so long as you cover the necessary material. Of course it's also up to the students to follow through as well."

"Alrighty then, come pick up two limestones each! As Instructor Byleth asked of me, so shall I of you. Whittle these stones down to pebbles before the Rite of Rebirth by rolling them within your palms."

These students did as Claude asked and tested the movement with the stones. They weren't too perturbed by the request, not even Bernadetta.

"I'm glad that it doesn't require me to leave my room. You're not as bad as I thought Claude," she assumed with a smiling face.

"Hold up, I'm not done yet," he interjected. "By my request, we will practice Hunter's Volley here everyday before the Rite of Rebirth here as well."

Bernadetta's face lost its color almost immediately. "I change my mind. You're the absolute worst Claude!"

Before the shut-in could continue her tyrade Leonie cut her off.

"Hold on, are we not going to be on guard duty for the perpetrators who wrote that assassination letter? When will we have the time to do such?" she questioned.

Claude gave a lighthearted scoff and waved her off. "There's plenty of time to do training at night."

Mercedes' eyes widened with innocent shock. "But shouldn't we stay indoors what with the assassination threat and all?"

Ashe shivered slightly. "Y-yes the last thing we want is to be mistaken for assassins," he supported, masking the real reason why he did not want to trek through the monastery at night. Truly, for all of Ashe's accumulated bitterness, he could not change his primal fear of ghosts.

"Like that ever stopped any of you before," Byleth quipped.

He started going down the line, diminishing their worry with their own slip ups.

"How many times have you snuck out into the night to collect something you had forgotten, Ashe?"

"I-"

"Or how about Bernadetta, whom sneaks out to the kitchen every night to collect a snack? And Leonie has returned late from hunting a number of times. I seem to also recall Alois having a tit-for-tat with you, Mercedes about you and Annette shopping far past the hour of sunset."

Claude snickered in his hand as he watched them squirm. "Wow, way to expose them Instructor."

Byleth crossed his arms in a serious manner at the lord. "All I ask is that you be responsible with this privilege. It's also true that you should be careful not to be conspicuous, lest you get detained by a knight."

"Please Instructor, do I look in any way conspicuous to you?" Claude said confidently.

The entire group, even Mercedes, gave him an unamused look.

He scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I get it, I'm a dead man if I'm not careful."

"But while I'm not dead, Instructor! How about I treat you and everybody else to dinner! And by that I mean a totally normal monastery dining hall, dinner," he invited as he wrapped his arm around Byleth's shoulder.

"Gotta make up for last time after the mock battle, am I right?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Byleth agreed.

Mercedes' eyes glittered with happiness. "Wow, I've never had dinner with the other houses before, thank you for your invitation Claude."

Ashe picked up his personal bow that he had been dragged over with and left with a simple "No."

Leonie frowned at the back of his head. "I know he's going through tough times, but that's no reason to be rude," she scolded.

Mercedes' face quickly turned sullen at her words.

Bernadetta jumped up to cover Leonie's mouth. "Hush! Don't say things like that behind his back! He's been really scary lately! Who knows what he'll do!"

Leonie ripped the archer's hand off in annoyance and scowled at her. It was more than enough to scare her off.

She took refuge behind Byleth. "I-I'm sorry! It's just... I wish he was the guy we trained together with last time. Maybe if we just... leave him alone he'll go back to normal."

Byleth knew better, he was sure Bernadetta did too. Things never are same when a terrible fate befalls someone important to you. Bernadetta was not the same person she was after her only commoner friend was beaten so brutally at her father's command. Byleth would never be the same after one hundred timelines.

The topic of the battle in Gaspard made a heavy air fall over the group.

Claude tried to dissipate that heaviness by directing everyone to the dining hall.

"C'mon, enough about death and despair! Let's just enjoy a nice meal among friends. Certainly that's much easier than wallowing over things that have already happened."

He picked up a couple of arrows dropped from failed attempts at Hunter's Volley. "Look, I'll even pick up around here. You guys just go on ahead, I won't be long."

They hesitantly listened to Claude and exited the training grounds.

The lord held true to his word and continued picking up training equipment, Byleth joined him.

"Why did you give all of them limestones? Do you intend to have the same effect as I hope for on them?" Byleth asked as he tied the training arrows together and placed them back into a crate.

"I watched them closely and even made them do Hunter's Volley more than once. I noticed at pattern," Claude reported.

"Go on."

He returned the final training bow to its barrel. "They all had the same problem as I. So I copied your lesson almost entirely."

Byleth nodded with approval. "Good observation on your part. I also have to ask, you did get Seteth's permission to take those stones from storage, right?"

"What?"

"Well, the last time you swiped supplies without asking you got the Golden Deer's win at the mock battle nulled, and a detention for blinding Dorothea. I'm sure Seteth would blow a fuse if he caught you doing it again," Byleth laughed.

Claude laughed alongside him nervously. "Like Seteth would notice a couple limestones missing."

"Oh no, limestone has many uses around here as chalk, an ingredient to fertilizer, paint..." Byleth continued listing the uses as Claude began to sweat.

"Hey Instructor."

"Yes?"

"You don't mind if I hide out at your quarters for the next week or two?"

_~_

"That's everything I have to report Lord Vestra."

The raven haired retainer stood in the back alleys of the marketplace with his spy. None would tamper with his business if it was a distance away from the main parts of the monastery, and if any saw him passing on money to a knight in the darkness of an alley it would matter not. It only would subscribe to his current reputation.

"Very well then. Here is your pay." He handed the knight a satchel full of a generous amount of gold. The knight paid no more pleasantries as he took off as soon as he was paid. He had already been threatened enough by the noble not reveal anything he had heard or had been told unless he wanted to face an untimely death.

As soon as he was gone Hubert began to toil away in deep thought from the information that had been collected.

_"How should I handle this? Should this be handled? Linhardt knows of Lady Edelgard's secret and... apparently Lysithea's too."_

Hubert recalled a couple weeks ago that night when Lysithea had asked him about Edelgard's hair color. The little mouse seemed adamant about squeaking nonstop at him about every little thing, except when it came to that one subject. He wondered how the tiny girl managed to survive such an ordeal, yet feared such silly things like ghosts. Perhaps she backbone in her actions as well as her voice.

As for the black market, he was well aware of its horrid existence. To get rid of it so soon though would incite retaliation from the Agarthans

As for Linhardt and Lysithea, he wondered if he really needed to worry about them.

_"Crest experiments have happened all over Fódlan for years. To have a couple of its products deep into Garreg Mach is not something revolutionary. Lady Edelgard's secret is not even detrimental to her person, unless others were to find out about her second crest. Judging from the gathered information though, it's likely Byleth and Linhardt are unaware of such."_

Among those who had endured crest experimentation being Lady Edelgard, Linhardt, Lysithea, and Ferdinand.

Grossly optimistic, self absorbed Ferdinand. He always acted so superior to Lady Edelgard, yet they both shared such a terrible fate in the past. Hubert would not put it above Duke Aegir to do such a thing to his own child. The prime minister was thoughtless and only worried about securing his own well being no matter the cost.

Linhardt had asked Byleth to look into Ferdinand. Lucky for him, there was no need to bother himself with the annoying noble.

The Aegir child irked him almost as much as Byleth. Just the other day Ferdinand dared to scrutinize the prospect of his unwavering loyalty to Edelgard. He spoke nonsense about his failings as a retainer of Lady Edelgard, saying that lacking "a mind of his own" made him a poor advisor.

Ferdinand's lack of understanding only made Hubert pity him. He seemed to want to put Hubert on a pedestal the same as Edelgard's, but it is because she is above him, it is because she is the Princess that **_their_** dreams can take flight.

Hubert was born a noble, an advantageous position in society. But even as a noble, he was small in the grand scheme of things. He was unimportant to the people of Adrestia. He could not change the sickness that infected the streets abound with unfair aristocracy, but by serving the Crown Princess he need not worry about his dream.

He did not curse himself, nor Edelgard for not being born the prince. His fondness for her ground such feelings into nothing.

After all, Edelgard herself was all he needed to see his aspirations to fruition. He would organize all of the preparations, all of the spies, all of the plans, everything she needed to change Fódlan for the better.

All she needed to do, all he wanted her to do was to be what he could not for Fódlan.

All she needed to do was be the Empress.

_~_

_"A shame your father is not able to join us on this fine day, Edelgard," Duke Aegir commented._

_"That's lady Edelgard to you," a very young 9-year-old Hubert barked._

_It was a beautiful day in Enbarr. The streets were populated with rather bright looking folk. This was probably on account of the fact that the opera was to have a lovely show today, staring the widely praised Manuela Casagranda. Even the Sun seemed to make sure its light shined on everyone at this fact. That is, everyone accept Edelgard._

_Just that morning the Imperial doctor had informed both Hubert and the servants that Emperor Ionius was dreadfully ill and weakened. As soon as the news passed onto Edelgard she was at her father's bedside, holding his gaunt hand. He looked like death to Hubert, even more so than his father._

_"Oh, father! Please don't die!" she begged._

_He squeezed her hand and smiled weakly at his daughter. "For you my daughter, I will live for awhile longer. So pay my ill condition no mind and smile beautifully like you always do."_

_Even after the positive reinforcement from her father, Edelgard still seemed unsure. Gloomy thoughts clouded her mind as she sat in her room at the edge of her bed with one of her dolls in her lap. She stared at the porcelain face plainly. Hubert silently stood at her door and at her service even then. He could see the discontentment on her face clearly from where he stood._

_"Is it not to your liking Lady Edelgard?" Hubert asked._

_She discarded the finely dressed toy to her pillow as she said, "No it's just... maybe I'm a little old for dolls. I need to be strong while Father is weak, right?"_

_Hubert shook his head. "You should not worry about such things."_

_Edelgard pouted. "Even so, I still think I'm a little old for toys. Shouldn't I be playing with other children?"_

_Hubert disagreed, she was certainly not too old for toys. He, himself, was probably was not too old for toys. However, being around adults all the time probably made her feel inadequate for her age. As for himself, his attention was strictly only meant for Edelgard, just like father said._

_"Won't you play with me Hubert?" she asked with a twinge of loneliness in her tone._

_He felt rather useless at that moment. He would have fulfilled her request had he not felt like his father was watching him at that very moment, even in the isolation of Edelgard's room. The pricking at the back of his neck kept telling him this was a test. That if he took up Edelgard on her offer his father would slither out of her closet and scorn him._

_"You dolt! Edelgard is your employer! Not your playmate! Your only duty is her safety and well-being!" Yes, that would likely be what he would shout._

_"I'm sorry Lady Edelgard, but I cannot," Hubert replied._

_She wilted at his words. To his father, her well-being did not extend to her mental health._

_"I would be happy to be your conversation partner," he suggested. Certainly there was no harm in having an idle chat with her as he still was guarding her door._

_"And talk about what? There is nothing pleasant to talk about. The only conversations happening around the palace are of father's illness."_

_She was right about that he supposed. There was nothing Hubert could do to lighten her mood, he was too afraid to even slightly step outside of his orders._

_Luckily, the nanny came to his rescue with a big grin on her face. She had the permission of the Emperor to take the two of them to the opera today in hopes of lifting Edelgard's spirits. She looked a bit more lively at hearing this. There was nothing she wanted more than to leave the oppressive air within the palace._

_Everything seemed perfect until Duke Aegir showed up impromptu with his eldest son, Ferdinand. He came at hearing the news of Emperor Ionius' illness and wanted to wish him well. After doing such, just as the Nanny had prepped the two children to leave for the day, Duke Aegir inserted himself saying that it would be good for the two of them to get to know Ferdinand, and that he would gladly pay for their own welfare._

_Hubert did not like Duke Aegir in the slightest. Neither did the nanny. He recalled the time he helped her bring Edelgard's lunch, and as they passed the parlor they heard the visiting Prime Minister giving his opinions on the servants to his noble friends. He distinctly recalled him calling the nanny an ugly toad. He laughed boisterously as he spoke of how he saw a little dirty orphan girl singing like a bird, and how he spat on her "to help make her outsides as clean as her insides."_

_Honestly, it seemed the wretched slew of nobles seemed to follow him everywhere. They often gathered at his house to converse. They would dress lavishly for nobody in particular and gossip from dawn till dusk as if they had nothing else in this world to do. He would have to tirelessly wait on them like a dog at the order of his father. He called it "practice for his servitude to Edelgard."_

_He could so clearly remember all the terrible things they would say, even about their own family. Count Varley would complain tirelessly about his "worthless daughter" and how she "can't do anything right." He would call her " Unmarriageable" and how her looks "did her no favors."Count Hevring would ask favors ofDuke Aegir if he could do anything about the labor laws the Emperor had, hoping to work his miners for even longer hours and lower wages. Count Bergliez was the most tolerable of them all, accept when he argued like a rabid beast with Count Hevring. It was humiliating picking up the remains of their food fight from the carpeted floor._

_The Prime Minister was the worst however. Father would order him to leave, and Hubert would listen through the door as Duke Aegir would scheme with his gaggle and father. One time he heard something truly atrocious._

_"Brigid and house Nuvelle have always been such a thorn in our sides. But, with my plan we can hit two birds with one stone," Duke Aegir said with muffled astuteness through the door._

_"Incite war between Dagda, Brigid, and the empire. Any small thing will do it, the three have always been at each other's throats. Then once the war begins we let house Nuvelle and Ochs take the fall while we mount a proper defense against them in the meantime. Once the war is won, we take the Princess of Brigid under our wing while they are weak. Then they'll shut up for good."_

_"Why not Dagda as well?" the grumbly voice of Count Varley asked._

_"Too risky. They have two ruling royal families in Dagda. Watching one royal is enough work," Aegir answered._

_"In the meantime, Vestra! Fetch us another bottle will you?" The loud voice of Count Bergliez bellowed._

_Hubert heard shuffling feet towards the door. Before he could even scatter away the door creaked open revealing his father's tall imposing figure, unforgiving yellow eyes, and deathly face that looked far too much like his own. But rather than immediate fury on his father's face he saw a glimpse of fear. He promptly shut the door before anyone could notice his son's presence._

_Hubert could not say anything. His throat was far too dry and his eyes were far too focused on the fear being quickly replaced with anger on his father's face. He said nothing as he grabbed Hubert by his hair and dragged him to his room. Hubert growled pitifully as he tried to struggle free from his grasp, but his father only held on tighter. He threw Hubert into his dark and empty room. Hubert preferred to keep his few belongings in Enbarr. His father shut the door and locked it behind him with the key he always kept in his pocket. He lit the oil lamp giving a bit of light to the place._

_He got down on Hubert's level with a heavy frown. "What did you hear Hubert?"_

_"I- I-"_

_His father slapped him for his bumbling._

_"What did you hear?" He repeated._

_Hubert sniffled and held his reddening cheek. "They said they were going to start a war..."_

_"No they didn't," his father proclaimed. "In fact they didn't say anything because you weren't there. If you say you were, you can kiss Edelgard and Enbarr goodbye. I'm sure one of your other siblings would be just as capable at serving her as you," he ensured._

_Hubert shed tears uncontrollably. He knew better than to cry so unabashedly, but the thought of losing the only place we was told to have a purpose in frightened his small young mind. He hated his father, he wished he was back in Enbarr where Emperor Ionius respected him and Lady Edelgard was always kind._

_"Do you understand, Hubert?"_

_"Yes," he sniffed as he dried his face with his sleeve._

_His father got up to leave, hoping the others did not wonder where he had gotten too. He stopped at Hubert's doorframe, glancing back at his son who had quickly taken refuge in his bed, trying to stifle anymore tears._

_"It is not my pleasure to be rough with you Hubert," he spoke with stateliness that masked regret. Hubert said nothing._

_"But you were born stubborn. There is little else that seems to make you listen other than such drastic measures."_

_Hubert said nothing._

_"Just know, that everything I do, I do for this family. That includes you." With those words placed in the air he left. Not a single one of them entered or remained in Hubert's mind._

_Yes, quite reasonably, he did not like the Prime Minister. However, he disliked his father more._

_That did not bode well for Ferdinand who brightly held his hand out to Hubert and introduced himself before leaving the palace. He rejected Ferdinand's offer of hospitality by ignoring him as if he was not even there. Ferdinand gave him a weird look as he moved on to Edelgard. He introduced himself just as kindly as he did to Hubert to the Princess. Edelgard, seeing Hubert reject Ferdinand's hand decided to follow his example. Hubert was older after all and he always knew best. She hid behind him from the Aegir child and Hubert kept Ferdinand from bothering her._

_Which brought them to where they started. Walking down the sunlit streets of Enbarr to the Mittlefrank Opera House. Duke Aegir asked why they were not taking a carriage. For once Hubert agreed, it was much safer for Edelgard to take said transportation. But... he felt in his chest that she needed the fresh air. Father would not agree and usually he would not either. However, the tiniest sliver of stubbornness that remained in his heart was louder than their voices at this moment. This was more important than her safety right now, her feelings took precedence._

_She walked with her hand in the nanny's wearing a smile that showed Hubert's decision was the right one. Yet, Duke Aegir seemed adamant on bombarding Edelgard with questions about the Emperor and the inter-workings of the palace. She frowned as the nanny tried to ward off his questions as politely as she could._

_Edelgard tugged at Hubert's sleeve. "Hubert, should I know more about Adrestia?" she asked innocently._

_Hubert narrowed his eyes at the Minister babbling against the firm nanny._

_"It wouldn't hurt, but don't worry about him. He's just a evil, fat, oaf. He kicked a poor commoner the other day," Hubert whispered._

_"Is that bad?" Edelgard asked._

_"Absolutely, you're the Princess, and these are your people. One day when you're older it will be your duty to to help them, to make things better for them, not to sneer or look down upon them. You're better than him Edelgard."_

_Edelgard seemed more concerned with something else. "Where you be, Hubert?" she asked once again._

_He gave a rare smile that was primarily reserved for her. "Were I've always been and always will be. Right here."_

_That notion made Edelgard smile wider than anything since they had left the palace. Their moment was interrupted by the Prime Minister now squabbling with a cart pusher that had run over his toe on accident whilst off to the side the nanny tried not to laugh._

_Hubert scoffed at Duke Aegir. "Even mere accidents cannot go unpunished in their eyes. It's as if they could do no wrong and everyone else should beg for forgiveness. The nobility is just the worst."_

_Edelgard saw the distaste in Hubert's eyes. He always knew best. If Duke Aegir was the worst in his eyes, then he was the worst._

_"Yes, they are the worst," she recited._

_"Want me to make him go away?" Hubert whispered to Edelgard. She giggled with a nod._

_Hubert approached the Prime Minister and tugged on his embroidered tunic._

_"What?" He growled, still red like a tomato from his yelling._

_"I just wanted to inform you that your son wandered off."_

_Ferdinand had wandered off a long time ago, but Hubert saw no reason to alert the Duke as things were far quieter without him. This may have been a commonplace for child as his father groaned, complaining "I told you we should have taken a carriage!"_

_The nanny told Duke Aegir to go ahead and search for his son while she took us to the opera, and would return to help if he was not already found._

_Ferdinand was with them about half an hour later, spouting about some water-nymph he swore he saw._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems to be the general consensus with both the Wattpad readers and the Archive readers that DLC is a go-go. Which is fine by me. I already have a few plans for the Ashen Wolves, so stay tuned.
> 
> Jertiza over here playing 4D chess with his orders.
> 
> Ashe is that one hooded kid in the back of the class.
> 
> Remember when Hubert cared more about Edelgard's emotional well-being than her physical? ...Yeah I don't either.
> 
> After reading the flashback half of this chapter I recommend reading the beginning of chapter 13 again. 😈


	16. Audience Question

Just a question I want to ask the audience. Would you want to see the Cindered Shadows DLC written into the story, or not? I’ve already written a little bit of planning for them should I choose to include it in the story, but I want to know what you think. Comment below your opinion.


	17. Chapter 17

_Great. Just fantastic. It felt as if Byleth had just laid down for rest and already he was surrounded by the darkness of his mind. It was always a constant battle with something._

_He was so frustrated and distressed by that fact, and knowing something terrible was coming only made him more paranoid. He just wanted to get it over with. _

_To his surprise though what appeared before him out of thin air was actually himself, with two working eyes. He was confused for a moment as an Empress Edelgard stood face to face with his phantom self as well. They did not seem to notice him as they spoke intelligible words to one another. The real Byleth started to approach them through the vast emptiness until rather suddenly, Edelgard pulled down Byleth's face to meet her lips in a full fledged kiss. _

_The real Byleth gasped in horror, and his phantom self seemed quite quick to react as well. The phantom Byleth pushed an Edelgard back and took a couple steps back himself._

_"Edelgard! What in the name of-"_

_"I-I'm sorry," she cut off. Her face was not nearly as apologetic as her words. Her purple iris' were in fact still longing._

_The Phantom Byleth sighed deeply as he regained his composure. "It's fine. But please, do not do that again. It's... inappropriate."_

_The whole scene playing out before the real Byleth was not something of his memories, and to be honest it made him rather disgusted. Not because Edelgard, nor intimacy itself was disgusting, but because of the real memories it dredged up. The sight made him even more disgusted with himself._

_Edelgard cocked her head just slightly. "Why? We're not playing pretend at the academy anymore. I'm a grown woman, and the Empress no less. You are a adult man as well. What about this is so inappropriate?"_

_Phantom Byleth shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Edelgard frowned with a touch of loneliness polluting her eyes. "I understand one thing. You do not wish to be alone." _

_The real Byleth pursed his lips. Her words rang true. The idea of losing his students forever, the idea of being in this world with only the shadows and terrors in his mind to keep him and Sothis company... Death would be no less than a mercy._

_"Yet, I can't force you to love me, Byleth."_

_"Such love would be bitter and cruel. Bitter and cruel are not the ways I feel about you, nor want you to feel about me," Edelgard declared with truth in her words and sincerity in her eyes._

_"Just know, no matter what you do I will always love you."_

_"El..." Phantom Byleth started with a guilty tone, only to be cut of by the real Byleth._

_"No!" he shouted, having enough of this charade._

_"Don't say that! You don't _ ** _want _ ** _to love me! How could you say such a thing with a straight face after what I did!" he ranted._

_The Phantom Byleth and Edelgard simply glanced at him slowly with bored faces. It was unsettling. They stared at him as if he was an intruding crow, cawing without filter. Their disinterest however, did not stop the real Byleth from trying to get his point across._

_"I used you! Manipulated you! For my own wants and desires! Why did you ever fall in love with me in the first place?!" _

_He was simply stared at blankly as if they didn't know what to make of him. _

_"Why aren't you listening-"_   
  
_Sudden realization hit him. This has happened before. Like how Sothis can sometimes see Byleth's dreams, so can he with hers._

Becoming conscious of this he woke up, sitting upright in his bed.

"Sothis, come out."

She did as he asked and sat next to him in his position. Her ghostly appearance was always more apparent when her dead, dull eyes accompanied her.

"Yes?" she spoke nonchalantly.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Byleth pried.

She frowned sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"Your dream obviously. Don't play games."

"Yes, it was just a dream. I cannot control the images that pop into my head during my slumber. Just let it go," she stated defensively.

Byleth searched for the right words to pacify Sothis before she even started getting riled up. She was being difficult at the moment, like a wife expecting her husband to sense her discontent on sight.

"How can I? You're quite blatantly upset," he countered.

Her face grew more and more frustrated. "Yes I'm upset. I'm upset by a lot of things. Things that I cannot change or control. _So just let it go,_" she said with finality, but Byleth was not having it.

He too felt the frustration building inside of him at her despondent behavior. Sothis was the most magnificent woman in his life. She had always supported his selfish endeavors and had infinite patience for him. Even now she is choosing not to bother him with her own troubles. There was so little Byleth could do for her, and he was always so demanding. He wanted to do _something_, but she was refusing to talk it out with him. He decided the only way was to coax the words out of her.

"What? Are you jealous of Edelgard or something?" he assumed as he got up to show that this was not some pillow talk.

Sothis' empty eyes widened. "Jealous? Of Edelgard?"

She scoffed as she scooted to the edge of the bed. "I am _not _jealous of Edelgard. I am jealous of _everyone_! She just happened to be the one to appear in my mind first."

Byleth was taken aback for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that.

She got on her feet to contest Byleth, not daring to be looked down upon. "They all get to be with you, _all the time_. And me, your _lover_ gets to be an afterthought. Excuse me for feeling a little used being brought back again, and _again, _and **_again! _**So that they get to spend even _more _time with you!" she voiced with passion in his face.

"I do this for _us_! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Don't you want to save them?!" he yelled with equal passion, not caring if Dedue heard him next door. His face was burning with emotions as he towered over the ghastly Goddess.

"No! That is what _you _want!" she punctuated by phasing her index finger with a jabbing motion through his chest.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she choked out, "I just want you to be happy!"

Byleth's heart sank like a rock at hearing that. Sothis' happiness hardly crossed his mind. Probably because he knew that she was stuck with him whether she loved him or not. Because he was such a manipulative asshole, he took advantage of that.

"I did not care that you wanted to keep going back. If that made you happy then I was happy," she spoke contently with wet cheeks.

"But then you weren't happy anymore. You haven't been happy for a long time. You were not always so distrusting and paranoid. You were kind and loving to everyone! Not just your students!"

"I know that, but that's because I can't always predict what will happen! I have to stick to what I know! I have to stick to who I know cannot be trusted! And I know that the Agarthans are our enemy, the church is corrupt, and that the aristocracy must be taken down a peg. I promised that no matter how many times it took I'd make things right. It's my duty! _My purpose_!" Byleth preached with manic madness.

"I was worthless before I came to Garreg Mach. A nobody, wandering the stretch of Fódlan living a life a detachment that my father had latched onto after my mother passed. Then I met them. I met Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude. I had a reason to live for more than just myself and my father. Just like you, I grew close to them. I had friends, people to add to my two person family. Do you not feel the same?"

"Of course I care about them!" she screeched, red in the face.

"I care about you more! And the resets are hurting you! All of the voices and hallucinations you have are evident of that. That's why I had to stop. I kept hoping and believing foolishly that your growing troubles were all just a slump and that things would get better and you would work it out, but you didn't, and that's fine! I just want you to _stop hurting," _Sothis pleaded desperately with clasped hands in front of him.

She phased her ghostly body against his to mimic an embrace. "You're all I have. You're my everything. If I lose you, that's it for the both of us."

Byleth hovered his hand on top of her head. "Hey."

She looked up into his one good eye.

"I'm here with you, always. If you think I'm gonna get mad or hate you because you don't agree with everything I do, you're wrong. You've always been on my side, and you've always been my biggest fan and critic besides myself. There's scarcely anything you could do that would make me stop loving you," Byleth promised with a tender look in his eye. As he mimicked holding her close, and Sothis prayed along.

Their moment was ironically interrupted by a familiar Lord's voice banging on his door.

"Instructor Byleth! Are you talking to somebody? If you're awake, please come out!" Claude shouted through the wood.

_"We'll talk later alright?" _he whispered to Sothis as she nodded and disappeared.

He made sure he was decent before he opened his door, but another individual was outside before him.

"Claude what has you yelling at this hour?" Byleth recognized the stoic deep tone as Dedue's voice, and to his dismay the Duscurian sounded a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Dedue, but there's something shady afoot," Claude apologized.

Byleth sung open his door. The house leader stood in his school uniform with a bow and quiver still while Dedue and Byleth were in their night tunics and linen pants.

He crossed his arms. "This has better be good Claude. I told you to behave if you were going to train past sunset."

The half Almyran's face turned dead serious at Byleth. "I was cleaning up after everyone had left, and I saw someone suspicious lurking around the training grounds.

Byleth eyes widened. This was unheard of. There had never been any sort of prior attack before the Rite of Rebirth. Byleth had half-a-mind to assume it was just Felix or Dimitri sneaking out for late night training.

"Did you get a good look at them, or try to apprehend them?" he questioned.

Claude shook his head. "They bolted the moment I called out out to them. I came to get you in case there were more of them lurking around," he informed.

Byleth patted his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Claude. We'll go investigate the training grounds together."

Byleth turned his attention to Dedue. "Are you willing to come with us? There's safety in numbers."

He nodded in a servitude manner. "Of course. It is my obligation as a student and a retainer of Lord Dimitri to ensure the safety of Garreg Mach."

Byleth hummed with approval and retreated back into his room. "Arm yourself. I'll grab my sword and we'll go."

~

Byleth, Dedue, and Claude silently stalked around the deathly silent training grounds. They probably did not look too intimidating as Byleth and Dedue were still in their night clothes.

"They might have run while they had the chance," Dedue suggested quietly with an iron axe in hand as he treaded around the perimeter.

Claude sighed defeatedly, lowering his strung bow. "Probably, they were extremely fast. I barely even saw them."

"Why were they here in the first place?" Byleth wondered aloud.

"There's no point in coming here as it is so far off from Rhea's quarters, and the Holy Mausoleum."

"You think they were planning to attack me?" Claude added.

Byleth listened closely for any shift in atmosphere or breathing as he spoke. "I doubt it. If they were as fast as you say they could've attacked you right then."

"Perhaps our enemies sent someone to scope out Garreg Mach before executing their plan," Dedue said as he peaked behind the training ground pillars.

Byleth watched with focus and readied his sword as Dedue checked behind each pillar. There were not a lot of places to hide in the training grounds. If anyone was here, that would likely be the place they would hide.

Dedue stopped abruptly at the last pillar. "There's a bunch of training weapons behind here."

_"Training weapons? Why would they be crammed behind a pillar?" _

Immediately after Byleth had that thought he turned his attention to the weapon barrels. Claude had the same thought too as he re-strung his arrow in their direction.

Low and behold a cloaked figure dove out of the barrel into a duck and roll to avoid Claude's instant arrow loosing. The figure never lost momentum as he charged for Byleth, unsheathing a hidden sword. Claude loosed another arrow, but the figure was so fast that he deflected it with the broadside of his sword. Claude cursed under his breath. If he had been adept at Hunter's Volley, he would have landed at least one shot on the person.

The intruder clashed with Byleth. It was so dark, he could not even make out a face. It was also hard to tell if they were a man or woman. The figure was about the same height as him, and the way the cloak hung loosely showed that they were thinner than Byleth and rather lithe. Another plainly obvious fact was that Byleth was physically stronger than them. He overpowered the cloaked figure and gave them a sharp kick back.

Nothing about this was normal. Why is this individual not only fighting someone stronger than them, but multiple people at once?

They fell on their back as their sword clanged to the ground next to them. They quickly handspringed back to their feet and charged again as they picked up their sword.

Dedue dashed to the corner of the training grounds to grab some rope from a dummy maintenance crate. They did not want to kill the intruder if they could provide information on the assassination plot.

The cloaked figure seemed to be trying to stay in close quarters with Byleth in order to keep Claude from shooting, should he hit Byleth by accident. He was searching an opening but could find none without risk. Had it been Edelgard or Dimitri they may have taken the chance, but Claude could not bring himself to shoot knowing that there was a chance he could do serious harm to Byleth.

Said instructor prepared to clash again with the person, but instead they discarded their sword and dropped flat on their chest to the ground. Byleth was confused by this and tried to step back only for the figure's foot to fly up from the ground into his chest. The person was apparently extremely flexible. Being able to bend your spine to such a degree from their position on the ground is no easy feat for anyone. The one-eyed instructor was also put off by the fact they were wearing white heeled boots. Definitely not something a bandit or an assassin would wear.

The wind was knocked from Byleth's lungs, but the attack did not stop there. As he fell back the figure straddled him and grabbed the wrist with his sword. Using their free arm they socked him in the face.

_"They have talent, but they're still just an amateur!" _Byleth thought.

He head-butted them straight in the face and kicked the person off of him.

A couple drops of blood fell to the ground. The  
Intruder got up alongside Byleth to check their wounds.

"Shit! Damn it!" they growled as a bit more blood sprinkled the ground.

Byleth's eyes widened, the person's hood had fallen back from his head-butt and revealed a lavender haired... man? Yes, man. He face was very effeminate minus the blood dripping from his nose, but the voice was unmistakably a male's. He appeared more irritated that Byleth had given him a nose bleed than that his identity had been revealed.

"Rookie mistake," Byleth taunted as he leisurely twirled his sword with great skill.

"I would've stepped on the wrist, pressed my forearm to the neck, _then _got to punching."

He brought his hand back to his jaw and felt it ache a bit. "Extra points for a good arm though."

The long haired, young man smirked at Byleth then was immediately tackled back down by Claude who took advantage of the situation.

He struggled in Claude's hold to escape. While the intruder was the same height as Claude, the archer was bigger and was overpowered by him as well. Claude pinned the person down with his boot as he held their arms behind their back.

"Alright Claude, don't get too rough," Byleth commented as he got a closer look at the man.

"He's young, likely not a part of the plot to assassinate Rhea. We'll still bring him to her for safety measures." Byleth nodded to Dedue, giving him the okay to restrain his wrists.

Dedue silently carried out his task while Claude and Byleth tried to converse with their attacker.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Stealing? If so you came to the wrong place, there's nothing here. Unless you were planning to rob Claude," Byleth spoke casually as he pointed his thumb at said student.

The delicate looking man simply stared at Byleth with an unreadable face, not uttering a word. It was almost as if he was examining him, even when they were fighting Byleth knew he did not have any killing intent. Nobody would purposefully drop their sword against an opponent they wanted to kill. Was he testing him? Or is he just some lunatic?

"Why are you being so casual?" Claude asked.

Byleth sheathed his sword. "He isn't going to hurt anyone. If wanted, he could have killed you awhile ago. It's my fault. I should have made everybody stick in pairs at a time like this."

"You didn't attack until I showed up. For one reason or another, you wanted to fight me," he concluded.

The man made no attempt at a response, his face did not even shift slightly.

_"He's been interrogated before," _Byleth noted.

"Were your parents bandits of some sort that got locked up or killed by the mercenaries of Jeralt Eisner?"

Nothing.

"Just give it up Instructor," Claude declared.

"He isn't gonna talk. I guess the only words from him we're going to be able report to Lady Rhea are "shit" and "damn it."

Dedue abruptly pulled the young man up. "It is done."

"Alright, we'll probably get an earful from Seteth at this hour but let's head to the audience chamber anyway," Claude said with an unexcited tone.

They could not have taken but a few steps before Byleth heard a distinct pop.

_"You've got to be kidding-"_

Before he could make a move the formerly apprehended individual nailed Dedue right in the groin with his foot, and shook off his restraints.

_"That bastard dislocated his joints!" _

Byleth had only ever seen magicians pull off something like that, and was not expecting such tricks.

Reasonably, Dedue collapsed to the ground with a wheeze while the lithe man sprinted off.

"Stay with Dedue! I'll get him!" Byleth commanded as he followed in pursuit.

It was taking everything he had to keep up with the assailant as they raced down the street. The dormitories were right next to the training grounds. He could shout for the students, the speedy individual would not be able to evade all of them.

"I know it's tough to part ways but I've got places to be!" the tricky man shouted over his shoulder as he cracked his wrists back into place

His words only made Byleth press on harder, and before he knew it they were mere moments away from his quarters. The trickster took a sharp right and as soon as Byleth followed his actions he came upon a stone walled, dead end.

There was no trace of him. Byleth thought he might have parkoured up the wall and promptly went up the nearby staircase to check the surrounding area, but it was no use. He was gone.

"Instructor!" he heard Claude call out.

Byleth met him at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm sorry, he got away."

"Yeah, I can see that," Claude spoke sheepishly.

Byleth motioned for the archer to follow him. "Come. We should still report to Rhea about this. Is Dedue alright?"

Claude cringed. "About as good as man can be in that state. He'll catch up in a minute. But seriously, that was some foul play back there."

~

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour Lady Rhea," Byleth spoke with a light bow.

He, Claude, and Dedue had requested an audience to an unappreciative, night clothed Seteth. He indulged them since he figured they would not make an upset so late at night without their being some sort of actual problem.

It did not take long for Rhea to appear before them in the audience chamber, pristine as usual. In comparison to Seteth, who stood half awake still in his night clothes with a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth. It was almost as if she did not sleep. The only things missing were her flowers and headpiece. She did not even seem the slightest bit perturbed that they had disturbed her. Only mild concern tainted her voice.

"Instructor Byleth, Claude, and Dedue, what is the issue?"

Claude spoke for himself when he said, "I was doing late night training with a few other students. When I was cleaning up I saw a suspicious individual lurking around."

"I was unsure if it was an ambush so I went and fetched the closest nearby people."

Seteth did not even question why Claude was late night training with others. His body became fully awake when he finally heard the prospect of danger.

"I suppose you didn't catch him. Was anyone hurt?"

Byleth shook his head, "No, just a punch or two for myself, otherwise the students were untouched."

He glanced over at Dedue then remembered, "Ahem, well, besides a kick in the unmentionables. There was only one, we tried to catch him but he knew a couple tricks."

"Tricks you say?" Rhea echoed aloud in thought.

Seteth scowled at the thought of such a dangerous person running around. Especially with the rumors he had heard start to spring up about the 'Death Knight.' "We can't be certain it was only one individual. I'll make sure the nights do a comb through Garreg Mach grounds and apprehend the assassin or thief."

"Did you see what this person looked like?" Rhea interjected.

Byleth pursed his lips and nodded. "He was a effeminate looking male around the same age as the students with light purple hair and matching eyes. He wore a cloak, so I couldn't see his attire, but his footwear consisted of white heeled boots."

Rhea's eyes clicked in realization as did Seteth's.

Her expression relaxed a bit as she put a hand to her chest. "I see. Please, instructor, Claude, Dedue, don't worry about this. I will take care of things."

Byleth was not sure how he felt about Rhea suddenly assuring that everything was fine at the mentioning of the person's appearance.

"Rhea, who is that man?" he asked with a twinge of sternness.

Seteth frowned at his tone but let it go. Byleth was reasonably concerned about the situation and it's sudden resolution.

"_Please, _pay it no mind. You and the students are safe that's all that is important," Rhea responded calmly.

Byleth grumbled under his breath. He could hardly argue with that.

"Hold on!" Claude chimed in with a raised hand.

"C'mon, you obviously have an idea of who this person is. Don't we deserve to know? Or at least instructor Byleth? _Especially _when there's an assassination plot lingering around. Right Dedue?" Claude looked to the Duscurian for help but all he got was silence.

"..." Dedue felt he had no place to say anything on the matter. All he could do was nod and agree with Rhea.

Claude sighed. "Dedue..."

He ignored Claude's mumbling and said, "I understand. Thank you for taking our request for an audience," he replied formally before excusing himself, leaving Claude and Byleth.

Byleth had never seen that man before, not a single time in all of his timelines. If asking for answers from Rhea was pointless then he'd just have to do his own digging.

"I am sorry, but there truly is little to worry about. It has been my duty for a long time to ensure the safety of Garreg Mach's inhabitants and I don't plan to falter on any scale. Even the Death Knight with face the righteous blade of the goddess soon enough," she promised as she looked up with fiery determination built up over centuries.

Claude still wore his usual smirk but his eyebrows were knit harshly.

"I'll let it go for now, but I'm not gonna forget about this."

With that Claude took his leave with one thought in mind. _"I'll find the answers myself. That's how it's going be, that's how it's always been."_

Byleth swiftly apologized for Claude after he disappeared out of the audience chamber and bid Rhea and Seteth farewell. Byleth knew exactly what the Almyran prince was thinking as he shared the same exact thoughts.

_"I'll let Claude do as he pleases for now, so long as he stays out of trouble."_

Who was Byleth kidding? His students always wound up in trouble some how.

~

Yuri phased his head through the cinder wall to take a quick scope of things before pulling back.

"Yep. I lost him. The illusion is looking as good as ever, Constance," he praised.

Behind the bloody nosed Yuri was a Blonde woman with two curled tendrils and an air regality. Along with her was a muscular man with wild dark hair and a free, open shirt to put his body on display.

Constance held her head high. "But of course! The magic of house Nuvelle is one of unparalleled heights! It would be shameful of me not to be able to pull off such a meager feat!" she boasted with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but all the time? It must take a little bit out of ya," the muscular man commented.

He directed his attention at Yuri to snicker. "Speaking of which...looks like you got a bit taken out of you as well."

Yuri waved him off. "Ah can it Balthus. I completed what I set out to do. What about you? How are _you _doing on those debts?"

Balthus shushed him as the three began to trek through the hidden expanse under Garreg Mach, The Abyss.

The area was decently populated, yet rather rustic and filthy in appearance. There were merchants desperately trying to make their keep, religious folk praying wherever they could, scholars who pleased just to scour unfiltered knowledge. It was a place of misfits for sure.

"So, what's the deal anyway? Why'd you wanna fight that guy so badly?" Balthus questioned, slowing his large steps for Yuri and Constance.

"None of your business, that's what. Just tell Hapi I'm back and-" the purple haired man was cut off by Constance offering him her handkerchief for his nose.

He took it gingerly and wiped at the dried blood on his upper lip. "Thanks. You guys just go ahead. I've got some minor business to tend to, then we'll get drinks."

Balthus gave Yuri a thumbs up as he saw him off. "Sounds like a good plan for once!"

As the two disappeared, Yuri's grin fell to a more serious look. He departed to the library, alone, tucking the handkerchief into his pocket, and removing his cloak in the meantime to hold over his forearm.

The library was almost completely empty, which was rather strange as it was late at night. The streets of the Abyss were always more active at later hours. Yuri was thankful for it this time around though.

He picked up the wayward lantern hiding in the abode's corner. "This is it...The final timeline...It's been a long time coming."

The thief climbed the ladder to reach the very top of the bookshelf. On it, he grasped an extremely dusty beat up book. He flipped it open to see his very own writing littered among the pages.

He smiled. "After all, it's fate that we meet, Byleth Eisner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> What Byleth and Sothis have currently is in fact, not a healthy relationship. Big shocker. I'm sure you all can see this. I just wanted to say it for the record so some passerby readers don't think I'm a big dum-dum who believes that you should base your entire being on another person, especially someone as unstable and manipulative as Byleth.
> 
> I totally took inspiration from the Polnareff vs Ebony devil fight for Byleth's little skirmish against the cloaked figure.
> 
> Claude wishing he had Hunter's Volley for the fight 😔
> 
> Seriously? How does one put 'handspring' in the past tense? Handspringed is not a word, handsprung is not a word. I scream for I do not know.
> 
> I know what Sylvain went through was bad, but that is nothing in comparison to what happened to Dedue this chapter. Please direct all F's in the chat to him.
> 
> Fun Fact: Parkour is a word derived from French that was actually spelled Parcours before it was pocketed as the sport we know in the 21st century.
> 
> Btw if you want to join the 100ne Hundred Wars discord just comment "Krow" like usual.
> 
> P.S. I love unreliable narrators, they leave the readers thinking and picking apart their words to find their own truth. Our protag, Byleth, is the picturesque of an of an unreliable narrator, biased, not fully well upstairs, enigmatic and questionable to his piers.


End file.
